


All That's Faded Into Memory

by Kelly Melly (scarhett89)



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarhett89/pseuds/Kelly%20Melly
Summary: Scarlett, a 31-year-old single mom, is no stranger to loss and yet she always perseveres. But when her neighbor and friend, Ruth, passes away, she begins to question everything. To make matters worse, Ruth's house has been sold and her past comes back to haunt her in the form of her new neighbor's son, the last person she wants to see. A story of healing and second chances. Modern.
Relationships: Rhett Butler/Scarlett O'Hara
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to quarantine, as is the case with many of us, I’ve had a little more time on my hands. So, naturally I came back to fanfiction and decided I wanted to write. Because I have a tendency to leave stories unfinished and because that usually means that they don’t turn out exactly as I envisioned them to be, I decided to finish writing this one before posting. I am about three quarters of the way through writing it, so as you can see, I have the patience of a toddler. Nevertheless, outside of an event of disastrous proportions, this story will not be abandoned. 
> 
> I’ll be posting weekly on Sundays. However, that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t be willing to post earlier if persuaded! :) The rating will be changed to M a few chapters into the story.
> 
> A special thanks to Elm, who took a look at some of the chapters for me and helped me work out some kinks. The disadvantage of posting a story post-writing/editing is that you miss out on really helpful feedback from the readers and she returned that benefit to me. 
> 
> Here is a link for a playlist of songs for this story, if you are into that sort of thing. :)  
> https://youalwayshurttheoneyoulove.blogspot.com/2020/05/all-thats-faded-into-memory-playlist.html 
> 
> Disclaimer: While I did take shamelessly from the original, I fully acknowledge that it doesn’t not, and never has, belonged to me. Any deliberate quotes or descriptions taken directly from the book were chosen solely in an attempt to keep the characters as close to Margaret Mitchell’s depiction.

Scarlett stood by the grand bay window of her home, staring out at the “for sale” sign that was placed in the yard next door. The yard that belonged—had belonged—to Ruth. 

It was world altering for Scarlett on multiple levels. 

It had been two months. Just long enough that she could think about the life altering event without breaking. She could now comprehend it on some rational level. Her grasp of it was almost ruthlessly practical now. Of course, the house had to be sold. God knew Scarlett would never be able to cross over the threshold again without experiencing that pounding ache that was nearly physical. Ruth was everywhere in that house. The smell of the house alone could undo Scarlett in an instant. The bittersweet nostalgia of time past. Not just time with Ruth. But time with her mother too. 

Ruth had been her neighbor in the house next door since before Scarlett could remember; her mother’s best friend and “other half”, as Ellen used to say. She was like a second mother to Scarlett; a grandmother, “Nanny”, to her children. With Ruth gone, Scarlett was forced to face the reality of the loss of both women. Even though her mother had been gone for many years, Ruth had held her together. She was the woman she was today because of Ruth. Ruth, who had pushed her to make a life for herself. To stand on her own two feet.

Scarlett O’Hara was no stranger to loss. Thirty-one years of life and they hadn’t been particularly kind to her. In her childhood years she had been “spoiled rotten”, along with her two younger sisters. Those days were a distant memory in light of all that followed. 

She had lost her mother and her father, all before she had been legally deemed responsible enough to do something as simple as drink a glass of wine or book a hotel room. She had nearly lost her family home, in a battle over her father’s estate, due to her father’s grief-stricken choices after her mother passed.

She had lived through the deaths of both of her children’s fathers. 

But this—

Scarlett closed her eyes against the sting of tears. She quickly pulled in a deep breath before releasing it, willing her mind back to that place of rigid pragmatism she had practiced in recent days. 

As shattering as all of the devastation was that had come before, this was different. She had been young when her parents died. More resilient. Her worldview only just formed. Same with Charles. Same with Frank. She was older now. Ruth had been the foundation upon which her capricious life had been laid. With that foundation now compromised, the structure was unsteady. She knew that she could withstand anything that life threw at her, but it didn’t make it easy. 

Quite the opposite. 

The grandfather clock in the foyer rang out. 3 p.m. Ella will be home soon. And Wade, not long after that. And the realtor had mentioned that there was someone coming to look at the property this evening around 4 p.m. 

Apparently, the potential buyer was very interested. 

  
  
  


The realtor had arrived a few minutes early and was tidying up the porch. She spotted Scarlett, who was observing from her own porch with a cup of coffee in her hands, and greeted her from across the rails. Scarlett ached, briefly remembering the last time that she and Ruth had sat together—Ruth in her rocking chair on her own porch; Scarlett mirroring her on her porch swing—gossiping and enjoying the Atlanta heat. 

“Ms. O’Hara! How are you today?”

Scarlett gave her a half-hearted smile. “Just fine. How are you?”

“Doing good, doing good...” She replied, heels clicking against the treated wood boards of Ruth’s porch as she fussed over the decorative pillows and the hanging plants. Scarlett couldn’t remember what kind of plants they were. Ella and Wade probably knew. They had loved to help their Nanny water them...

Scarlett took another sip of coffee just as Ella screeched from within the house so loudly that it rattled the windows. Scarlett grit her teeth and rolled her eyes before heading for the door, a little embarrassed—the realtor had startled at the sound before politely returning to her pruning—and immediately aggravated that this new nanny, the one she had been forced to hire when she no longer had Ruth around to help, couldn’t control the two siblings. The children had been positively out of control since...well, since Ruth had passed. 

Scarlett peaked in just as the idiot girl was coming around the corner, completely oblivious and obviously searching for the two children. 

“Priscilla!” Scarlett hissed. The girl jerked and turned towards Scarlett, her bright blue eyes wide, her pale cheeks darkening. Though only God knew how it was possible to see any natural color peaking through all of that caked on makeup. “Contain the children, please! There is a potential buyer coming to visit the house next door. They will be here any minute, and I would prefer for them to assume that we have even a modicum of sense.”

The girl paled and stuttered as Scarlett slammed the door, turning back towards the greenery in her own yard. She took another sip of coffee before the realtor spoke again, probably in an effort to ease what she would presume to be Scarlett’s discomfort with Ella’s outburst. Scarlett ground her teeth. 

“Have you thought any more about selling your home?” She smiled. “I have mentioned it to a few buyers and they are all very interested.”

“I’m not sure.” She said curtly, frustrated at the thought that this woman was trying to ease her.

“Well, take your time. But people ask me about the historic homes on this street all of the time. I will say that if you were ever going to sell—”

“This is the time to sell. Yes, I know.” Scarlett sharply replied. The realtor’s smile faltered a bit but she perked right back up as a car pulled into the driveway. Scarlett continued, “My house has sentimental value. It wouldn’t be an easy decision to sell, for any amount of money.” The agent nodded in understanding, obviously distracted, before turning to greet her clients. 

A man—a very tall, attractive man—glided out of the driver’s seat before heading towards the passenger side door. The man glanced her way briefly before double taking and pausing, as if in surprise. Scarlett started as the look was quickly replaced with a rakish grin that made her feel like she had been caught. Doing what, she didn’t know. She started to smile back—

In a split second, she realized exactly who he was and her stomach bottomed out, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth. His own grin widened, and he chuckled. 

He wasn’t much changed since the last time she had seen him. His jet black hair was now peppered with silver around his temples. He still wore the same facial hair, short clipped and neat. She’d almost think that he had lived in a time capsule for the last ten years...

He kept his eyes on Scarlett until he assisted the passenger from her seat. She was an older woman, probably his mother or older sister, judging by their resemblance to each other. Scarlett noticed the woman’s astonished reaction to the house and she remembered why they were here. To see Ruth’s house. 

Oh, God, no! 

Of all the people on the planet! 

Rhett Butler.

She stumbled into the house as memories pummeled her:

_ “Scarlett, it’s so easy,” Cathleen urged. She was Scarlett’s rebel friend, kicked out of their Catholic school before she could graduate with Scarlett’s class, just two years before. She had snapped a compact shut before placing it back in her designer bag, which Scarlett had eyed covetously. It had been beautiful and in another life she would have been pleased to wear it on her shoulder. But in her current circumstances, Scarlett couldn’t help but think about how the money that had bought the piece of cowhide could have bought diapers for little Wade for a year. ”You just spend time with them. Nothing dirty or anything. And they just give you stuff for, like, being around them or whatever.” Cathleen leaned in and spoke as if she were telling Scarlett government secrets. “This one guy that I met at a business party gives me an allowance every month. Two thousand dollars! All I have to do is go on a date with him one night a week.”  _

_ Scarlett had been intrigued but not convinced. Cathleen continued. “Once I get a few more daddy’s like him, I’ll be making bank.” Cathleen glanced down at her nails before shoving Scarlett’s shoulder. “I’m telling you, Scarlett, you need to get in on this. You have the face, the body. You’re young! You could use the money…” Cathleen had glanced down at Scarlett’s thrift store jeans and t-shirt with disdain. "Just come to this business party this weekend. One of my other “sugar baby” friends knows the host. If you don’t like it, no harm done!”  _

Scarlett was peering out her dining room window, watching guardedly as he walked into Ruth’s home. 

She had been a single mom to a toddler who had very recently lost her father and was on the brink of losing all of her worldly possessions. She had felt there was no harm in trying out...alternative lifestyles, if it could possibly benefit her and her family in the end. 

Cathleen had made it seem so easy. But she had never met Rhett Butler.

She continued to glare out the window in complete disbelief. Of all the people in the world, this man had to show up to—

Oh no…

Rhett could end up being her neighbor. She gasped out loud at the thought. This...this cannot happen. 

Scarlett ran around her house for the next hour, trying to keep busy and glancing out the windows towards Ruth’s house every time the opportunity presented itself. 

When they finally exited the home, Scarlett was in the dining room, dusting the curio cabinet contents absentmindedly. She immediately flung herself at the window, trying her best to hide behind the sheer curtain. 

  
It didn’t work. 

The agent—Scarlett realized she had never even bothered to remember her name—saw her and gave a surreptitious thumbs up before turning back to the man and his...relative. What did that mean?! 

  
  
  
  


Damn it! Scarlett balked as she watched the agent lift the “for sale” sign from the front yard the following afternoon. 

So he had made an offer. 

Scarlett rushed to her cell phone and dialed Ruth’s personal assistant, Tara, who was also the executor of Ruth’s estate. She confirmed that, yes, someone had bought the property that morning. 

“Bought? Don’t you mean they put a bid on it or something?” Scarlett insisted. 

“No, he, uh, he paid cash. When I met him, the buyer, with his attorney this morning, which was a miracle in and of itself, to have an attorney on-call like that. Must be on retainer or something...But I mean the man is obviously loaded so why wouldn’t he have an attorney on retainer—” 

“Tara, please stop rambling and get to the point.” 

Scarlett heard Tara scoff over the phone. “Jesus, Scarlett. Chill. You need to get laid.” Scarlett was piqued momentarily, and considered explaining to Tara firmly and in her most judgemental voice that sex wasn’t the cure to all that ails a person and she had done just fine without it for (how old was Ella?) many years before Tara continued, “My point is he bought the house this morning. With cash. Well, not like, with a bag of cash but...still. He had a whole team of people running around here this morning to make it happen. He didn’t even haggle, Scarlett.” She paused. “And he was...very attractive.”

Scarlett rolled her eyes. “So...did they mention if he was buying it for a vacation home or...something?” Scarlett attempted to sound nonchalant but she was really hopeless at subtlety. 

Fortunately, Tara was as observant as a brick wall. “I think his mom is going to live there?” 

Maybe that meant Scarlett wouldn’t be forced to see him very often. "Well...good." In an attempt to change the subject, Scarlett asked, “Have you decided which job you are going to take yet?”

“Not yet. Thank you for the references and for submitting my resume to some of your colleagues, by the way. It gave me the freedom to be a little picky...” Tara advised, sounding grateful but distracted, which gave Scarlett the out she needed to end the conversation. 

Scarlett placed the phone back on the counter and contemplated her absolute shit luck. Walking to the living room, she sank into the couch, disbelief clouding her mind.

How?

How was it possible that of all the people in the state of Georgia this man had to be the one to buy the house right next door to her? At least Tara seemed convinced that the home was for his mother and not him. 

His mother had seemed normal enough. Maybe she wasn’t as infuriating as her son. Scarlett understood that her new neighbor didn't have to be her best friend or anything but it was hard for her to imagine not having some kind of relationship with whoever lived there, considering the fact that the person who had last lived there had basically been her family.

The grandfather clock chimed. Ella would be home soon. That silly Priscilla would be here soon too. Scarlett sighed and cheered herself with the knowledge that she was returning to work tomorrow, after taking an extended bereavement leave. She had been working from home since Ruth’s passing. Her supervisor insisted that she take time to grieve. 

God’s nightgown, didn’t the woman know that the last thing that she wanted to do was grieve? If she hadn’t been home grieving, she wouldn’t have been here to encounter that dreadful man! 

Returning to work would be good for her. Busy hands make light work. That was the saying, right?

Actually, it definitely wasn’t the saying but that wasn’t the point. The point was she would keep busy over the next little bit. Maybe he would assist his mother with moving in and then leave. 

Saints, she hoped so. 

__________________________________________________________________

Two days later and a fleet of trucks, along with an army of movers and contractors, had taken over the roadside parking, much to Scarlett’s ire. Priscilla had arrived that morning to get the children off to school and had nowhere to park. Scarlett had been forced to allow her to use the driveway. Which meant having to play a game of musical cars when it was time for Scarlett to leave. 

The drive to her office used to be one of the most relaxing parts of the day. But as of late, Scarlett didn’t appreciate the quiet in the same way. It was too easy to fall into the angst of sentimental longing. Something that was easier and easier to lose herself in, the older she got. 

Thirty-one was, by no means, ancient but at times it felt like it was. Sometimes, Scarlett felt like she had already lived many lives. She had lost, loved, failed and regenerated so many times it was hard not to feel that way. Sitting in her quiet car, forced to reflect while making her way through the Atlanta morning traffic, it was starting to weigh heavy on her heart, just how tiring it all could be. 

She thought of turning on some music. But so many songs were triggering for her, reminding her of someone or something she had lost. Listening to the radio was like playing Russian Roulette with her emotions. And most of the music she owned reminded her of Ruth in one way or another. She could listen to a podcast. But the thought of engaging in any capacity sapped out any small desire to do so. 

She was in a strange state of mind these days. One that felt almost like a crossroads. 

When she found herself confronted with these moments, she thought to pick up the phone. To call someone. But with Ruth gone, she would draw a blank. She wasn’t close to her sisters. She had no friends, really. Outside of work colleagues. 

Long ago, she had decided that survival was more important than community. Now that she was surviving and thriving but had swiftly lost the small community she had, she was starting to realize how essential friendship was to survival. Scarlett was starting to wonder if it wasn't just as essential as a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food in your stomach. She felt distinctly how very alone she was and the feeling was as unpleasant as an empty stomach. 

She would like to have a friend. 

Well, she did have one. 

At the thought Wade's doting aunt and her ex-sister-in-law, Scarlett ceased up with anxiety and shame. Every bit of her Catholic upbringing reared its ugly, guilt-ridden head, and insisted that taking any sort of help or comfort from Melanie Wilkes, as willing as Scarlett was sure she would be to give it, would ensure her a one way ticket to hell. 

It wasn’t particularly surprising that Scarlett wasn't close to many people. People were high maintenance. She wasn’t good at being a friend. Her friendship with Melanie Wilkes was proof of that. Why the woman still attempted to keep up a friendship with Scarlett when they were separated by several states was beyond Scarlett. Part of it was Wade, yes. But Scarlett knew that if she knew the truth, she would never want to see Scarlett again. No, she wasn't a good friend. 

She thought of the unforgivable act—the friendship killer—that she had committed against Melanie years before, that no one knew about except the unendurable man that was currently moving his mother into the house next to her. She wasn't very...good. She swallowed and her grip on the steering wheel tightened. 

At the rising tide of emotion swelling up in her chest, she put the thought out of her mind. It didn’t make any difference whether she liked every little thing she had done with her life. With the exception of that one unforgivable act, she couldn’t have done it differently. Wouldn’t have. The risk of losing had been too great. She hadn’t had the luxury of a guilt-free conscience when confronted with her circumstances. She hadn't had the luxury of compromise.

Maybe that meant she was going to hell. Well, no need to think about that just now, if she was. 

But maybe it did mean that she could call Melanie, to hell with her conscience.

Maybe. 

To talk to someone. To be treated with care, without pity or without having to pay them by the hour. 

She planned on getting home very late tonight, in a concerted effort to avoid Rhett Butler, just in case he was around to be avoided. Nevertheless, Chicago was an hour behind Atlanta. Maybe it wouldn’t be too late to call Melanie then. 

Maybe. 

__________________________________________________________________

It was 10:02pm when she pulled into the garage. She cut the engine and took a deep breath before pulling the keys out of the ignition. 

She was tired. She had accomplished a lot today and with the accomplishment came a sense of satisfaction. Made it easier to breathe. When her mind was occupied, it was always easier to deal with everything else. 

Scarlett noticed that the trucks had dispersed. The house next door appeared to be completely dark, save for a small light in an upstairs window. She breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that meant that her new neighbor was down for the night, and all of the visitors were gone. Meaning that she could take her glass of wine out onto the porch tonight. She needed the fresh air after having been stuck indoors all day.

She briefly remembered her plan to call Melanie tonight, but quickly decided that, more than a friend, she had simply needed a hard day's work. 

It was definitely not because her shredded conscience still held her back. Still, something in her felt a sort of desperation for companionship. 

Maybe tomorrow. 

Ten minutes later, she had changed into her comfiest pajamas and had a large glass of merlot in her hand as she headed out to the porch. She brought her tablet with her so that she could look at her itinerary for tomorrow, making some notes to send to her inadequate assistant. She didn’t bother with the porch light, worried that it may draw bugs. She curled up on her porch swing, content to stay there for a long time.

“I see that you are a creature of habit.” 

Scarlett jumped, an ungodly, high pitched squeal leaving her lips. She turned her attention to what had been Ruth’s porch. She could just make out the silhouette of Rhett Butler, holding a cigar that glowed brightly on one end as he pulled from the other. He chuckled softly before continuing, “Though a little jumpier than I remember.”

“Oh—I-I am not sure that I know what you mean. I don’t think we've met before.” Her hand was shaking so badly she could hear the wine in her glass sloshing around. She gripped it tighter.

"Ah," He laughed before standing and approached the railing adjacent to her porch. His arm crossed over his chest. “Forgive my effrontery. I believed you to be a very intriguing young lady that I had the pleasure of meeting many years ago before a certain–er–misunderstanding drove a wedge in our friendship.” Scarlett was thankful for the cover of darkness as the heat rushed to her face. “And if I am being completely candid, I was immensely delighted at the prospect of rekindling our acquaintance. She had the most bewitching green eyes… But, alas, another hope dashed.” He took another pull from his smoke, smiling widely at her, his teeth glowing in the darkness. 

Scarlett took a deep breath. “I am sorry to disappoint you.” She quickly turned, eager to reach the sanctuary of her closed—and locked!—door. 

  
He laughed again. “Not at all, Ms. O’Hara.” She gasped—he remembered her  _ name _ ! She swiftly jetted inside, before running up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said Sunday's will be my upload day but it will actually either be Saturday or Sunday. I won't be available tomorrow so I am uploading today. Thanks for all the comments and reviews! Thanks to Elm for looking this over for me and for helping me work out the kinks!
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

On Saturday morning, Scarlett sat at her large kitchen island, sipping on a cup of much-needed coffee as she set up the monthly bank draft intended to go to Suellen. She was already irritable and the day had just started. 

Sue had texted her the evening before requesting additional funds on top of the already hefty amount that she mooched off of her every month. When Scarlett had the gall to ask what the hell she needed it for, she had insouciantly been advised that it was for “school stuff”, which Scarlett was sure was an absolute lie. Though God knew it was possible. Sue had been in school for ten semesters total and, as of yet, didn’t have much to show for it. The gap year that had lasted two years right after high school—and the additional gap year at 23 that she had taken to “find herself”—hadn’t done much to help her decide what she wanted to major in. 

It didn’t help matters that Carreen had timidly requested a small advancement on the allowance Scarlett allot for her every month, stating that she was leaving for her medical missions trip a few weeks early, as the village that they would be assisting were desperately in need of additional nurses. How could anyone say no to that? Of course, Scarlett would have to give her a bit extra, so as to continue her slow, lackluster recompense with the Almighty.

In Scarlett’s mind, even the creator of all things thought she was made of money. 

To top off an already aggravating morning, that useless girl, Priscilla, was currently chasing Ella down the stairs, trying to get her to put on her dance uniform. 

“Ella Lorena, stop running around and put on your outfit! You have to leave here in five minutes and you haven’t even touched your breakfast yet.” At the sound of Scarlett’s sharp rebuff, Ella immediately halted her antics. “Sorry, Mom.”

Scarlett turned back to her laptop, her frown deepening every time she punched the “transfer” button on the draft confirmation page. Ella interrupted her again a few minutes later to tell her goodbye, to which Scarlett turned towards her with a quick peck on the forehead before returning to her work. “Try to pay attention in class today. I am not going to continue to pour our limited funds into these classes for you to goof off the whole time.”

Scarlett watched Ella walk out the door, glancing back at her mother briefly. Scarlett felt a momentary tug and a familiar guilt overtook her for a moment. She should have hugged her. She should have told her she loved her. She should spend more time with her. She, Ella’s mother, should be the one who takes her to dance class. Scarlett should watch her dance and cheer for her everytime she succeeds and comfort her when she falls. It’s what Ellen had done for Scarlett. It’s what Ruth did for Ella before—

Again, another familiar tug followed, a resolute thought that stood at odds with her “mom guilt”: she had to take care of Ella and Wade. Make sure that they have a roof over their heads. Food in their bellies. They need money for college and to start a life when they are older. She didn’t ever want them to suffer as she had. She was the only thing that stood between them and destitution. 

These reminders where the balm that eased her guilty conscience for not being the mom she felt she should be. One day Ella would understand that her mother had done what she felt was best for her. What was best for her family. She considered her affectionate, doting father and admiring mother and she would trade all the kisses and “I love you’s” they had ever given her for an inheritance that hadn’t been emptied into debts when they had passed. As much as it pained her to think such thoughts, the position she held on the subject was uncompromising; the conviction felt so deeply, she couldn’t do anything else but act on it. 

There was a knock at the front door and she rolled her eyes before jumping up to answer it. She could see through the window that it was her new neighbor, Rhett Butler’s mother, holding a tray covered with a checkered tea cloth. Scarlett’s heart jumped as she opened the door.

The older lady smiled. “Oh, Good morning!”

Scarlett glanced around, hoping that her son hadn’t decided to visit with her. She appeared to be alone. Scarlett relaxed slightly. “Good morning…”

“Pardon me; I don’t want to intrude on your morning but I did want to introduce myself. I’m Eleanor, your new neighbor.” Eleanor reached out a hand and Scarlett was hesitant to take it. Nevertheless, Ellen’s rigorous etiquette training trumped any misgivings she felt and she reached out to take the woman’s hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Scarlett.” 

Eleanor’s smile brightened. She was a very beautiful woman. Past her prime, no doubt, but nevertheless very striking and very tall, towering over Scarlett even in the posh flats she wore. “Well, I am very happy to meet you.” Eleanor presented the tray. “I whipped up some cookies last night and wanted to offer some to you, in an effort to promote neighborly fondness.” Eleanor laughed. Scarlett, detecting the brand of humor, started at the familiarity of it. Scarlett smiled back uneasily as she accepted the tray. 

“That is very kind of you to think about us. My kids will devour them.” Scarlett glanced at the bakery-level cookies under the tea cloth, her mouth immediately watering. 

Eleanor chuckled. “That’s what every baker wants to hear.” Eleanor folded her hands in front of her. “Well, I won’t take up any more of your time. I look forward to seeing you more often and meeting your family.” Eleanor casually descended from the porch. “Take care!” 

“Thank you. You do the same.” Eleanor waved an elegant hand as she gracefully took her leave. Scarlett waved back, pleased to see that Rhett Butler’s mother was more agreeable than her son, though they were alarmingly similar.

As Scarlett had predicted, she and the kids had thoroughly enjoyed the cookies. 

That evening she had taken to the porch with her customary glass of merlot as the sunset. She hadn’t seen Rhett Butler all week—she was hoping that this meant that he had helped Eleanor move in before crawling back to whatever hellmouth had spit him out—and felt safe to go out as she used to. She wasn’t unhappy to see that Eleanor had taken a notion to do something similar. It had momentarily stung; the idea of someone else being on Ruth’s porch. But she had quickly been caught up in conversation with her and found that...Eleanor reminded her of her mother. 

It wasn’t just that she was motherly herself. It was little things. The way she used her hands while she talked. When the breeze caught her just right, it sent the fragrance of lemon verbena sweeping over to Scarlett, a fragrance that she still couldn’t smell without her heart clenching. A lifetime of memories relived in a moment. 

As the conversation continued she found that these things might not be completely coincidental. Apparently, Mrs. Butler had grown up on this street, in a home a few blocks down. She had been school friends with Scarlett’s aunts, Pauline and Eulalie. She hadn’t known Ellen very well, because she had been so much younger than Eleanor. However, Eleanor recalled to Scarlett that she had been such a sweet child. She expressed her condolences to Scarlett, which Scarlett appreciated. 

They discussed Scarlett’s children. Eleanor was thrilled to speak with her about them, as she had been an elementary school principal in Charleston before retiring and moving back to Atlanta, which just so happened to be close to her oldest son. She joked that she desperately wanted grandchildren but her three children had been disappointing in that respect. 

Scarlett could see that Eleanor’s world revolved around her children, much like her own mother’s had. Only Eleanor had been a divorced mom with a career while Ellen had stayed at home, occasionally doing side work for Ruth, who had always been entrepreneurial and had always needed a helping hand. Scarlett secretly wondered how Eleanor had managed, sustaining a career and motherhood, and admired her for her ability to seemingly have it all. 

It was obvious she adored her adult children, which was a hard concept for Scarlett to grasp with regard to at least one of them. But then, it appears that  _ he _ had bought Eleanor a very nice, very expensive house so maybe he was an exceptional son. In the time Scarlett had known him, he had been generous with his money, even if she felt he had been a subpar human being.

The conversation turned to Ruth. Scarlett had always delighted in bragging on her independent second-mother. Ruth had never married, had always worked for herself and had always been successful; and yet she had found friendship and family in the O’Hara’s. She had been a hard woman. Opinionated but also gentle. All things that Scarlett strove for but never quite met up to; her desire to be like her mother, who had been Ruth’s opposite, constantly interfering and vice versa. 

Eleanor was quiet and respectful while Scarlett talked about Ruth, expressing her sympathies so sincerely that Scarlett struggled to hold back tears. 

The conversation flowed freely and, again, Scarlett felt that sense of familiarity. Of deja vu. The ease of conversing that she felt with Eleanor, she had felt it before, though she was loathe to remember. 

The sun went down and they parted ways, but before they did, Eleanor invited Scarlett and her children to dinner the following night. Scarlett hesitated. As much as she found that she enjoyed Eleanor’s company, she wasn’t willing to put up with her son’s company for the sake of spending more time with her. Scarlett knew that in Georgia, Sunday dinners were often reserved for family. Eleanor noticed her hesitation. Scarlett had already picked up on the fact that Eleanor was a very observant woman, who seemed to know without being told what Scarlett was thinking and feeling. “If you have plans I completely understand.”

“Oh, it isn’t that...”

Eleanor’s face crumbled. “Oh, I am such a fool. Of course it would be difficult to come visit this house now.”

“No, no, it’s just that we would hate to intrude—”

“I can assure you that, outside of your company, I would have merely spent the evening curled up with a good book.” Eleanor’s smile was genuine. 

Curled up with a good book. That sounded like she was planning an evening alone outside of their visit. Well, if she didn’t have to concern herself with running into Eleanor’s cad of a son, “In that case, we would love to. What time?”

* * *

Scarlett wrangled Wade and Ella together. After threatening to take everything that they owned away if they didn’t behave, they made their way to their new neighbor’s front door. Scarlett’s heart temporarily seized as they waited on their hostess to answer the door, realizing that she hadn’t truly considered Eleanor’s assessment from yesterday. Scarlett didn’t know yet whether it was a good or bad idea to enter this home again so soon after losing Ruth. She didn’t know how her children might react to being back here again without their Nanny. She didn’t want to lose face in front of a Butler for the second time in her life by breaking down in the entryway. 

Her fears were unfounded. Eleanor answered the door and courteously led her and the kids into the foyer. The gentle smell of linen that had always permeated Ruth’s home was no longer present. It smelled of fresh paint. And if Scarlett hadn’t known which house she was walking into, she wouldn’t have known it was the same home that Ruth had occupied for over twenty years. 

Whereas Ruth’s home had been colorful and filled to the brim with prized curios and trinkets collected over the years, this home was bright and seamless. Stained woods and galvanized steel decorated the walls and furniture. Even the kitchen was remodeled, with rustic white cabinets and marble countertops. Scarlett couldn’t believe that they had accomplished this much in the few days before Eleanor had moved in. But then, Rhett Butler was rich when she knew him ten years ago. How much more so now?

Scarlett glanced at her children, happy to see that they didn’t seem upset by being here either. Eleanor introduced herself to them and it was apparent that she charmed their socks off. Both children had shy but delighted smiles on their faces. Eleanor looked at Scarlett seeking silent permission to offer lollipops to both kids, which Scarlett granted with a nod. Ella giggled and Wade blushed when she declared that she insisted that they enjoy them before dinner, if they desired, before popping one into her own mouth. Scarlett’s heart warmed. She couldn’t remember a time that her kids had seemed this genuinely hopeful since Ruth had passed. Again, she was reminded of how absent she has been. She should do more with them...

Eleanor addressed Scarlett, her voice soft and her eyes gentle. “Would you like to look around?” Again, she seemed to guess at Scarlett’s unspoken desire to take a moment to...mourn? Remember? Not trusting herself to speak, she simply nodded and smiled. Eleanor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before asking the children cheerfully if they would like to see the changes to the house. Ella nodded eagerly while Wade merely began to follow Eleanor as she guided them through the house, handling the reintroduction of the house with the same generosity that she had shown Scarlett since meeting her just a few short days ago. She was so like Scarlett’s mother and it comforted her so much that it made it hard to remember that she was practically a stranger...or maybe Scarlett was just that lonely.

Eleanor had mentioned that she wanted grandchildren, and she was the sort of woman who was made to have a whole passel of them. 

When Ella unceremoniously blurted out, “What happened to Nanny’s horse painting?” as she pointed to the place above the fireplace, now home to a large, planked wall art that simply said  _ family _ in elegant font. Scarlett’s face warmed as she struggled with a response. Eleanor deftly intervened, explaining everything effortlessly and giving Scarlett the perfect opening to explain to Ella that Nanny had made sure that the painting was put away for her until Ella was old enough to have a home of her own to put it in. 

Their lollipops had been reduced to tiny nubs when their tour of the upstairs bedrooms was interrupted by the front door opening and shutting. Eleanor looked a bit confused, probably because she wasn’t expecting anyone. Her confusion turned to amusement when a masculine voice echoed through the large house. 

Scarlett’s stomach bottomed out. 

Scarlett and the children followed Eleanor back down to the main level of the house, where they were greeted by Eleanor’s son. “Rhett, I thought that you were leaving town on business this afternoon?” Eleanor gushed, as she grabbed for her son, giving him a mighty squeeze. 

Rhett had spotted Scarlett over his mother’s shoulder as she made her way down the stairs, trailing behind the others. His eyes danced merrily at the sight of her and a slow smile stretched across his deceptively attractive face. Scarlett’s face warmed to her hairline. 

“I was. But when you told me that you had invited your new neighbors over for supper, I thought: I’d very much like to have Sunday supper with my mother before I go. It might be the last good meal I get for a few days.” Eleanor slapped his arm playfully as she turned towards Scarlett and her children.

“Well, a call would have been nice, my dear.” She said with a smile. Clearly, a call was not necessary. Eleanor straightened his tie. He was in full business attire, which was clearly tailored to his particularly massive frame.

“I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” He glanced at Scarlett and she knew that the comment wasn’t intended for his mother. She fumed. 

“Well, you got here just in time, then. We were just about to sit down to eat.” Eleanor turned towards them. “Rhett, this is my neighbor, Scarlett O’Hara, and her children Wade and Ella. Scarlett, this is my son, Rhett.” Eleanor held onto Rhett’s arm with pride. 

Rhett’s smile widened as he reached out a hand. Scarlett stared at his large, dark hand, nails clipped and well maintained. An extravagant platinum watch adorning his thick wrist. She reached out with her own hand before things could become awkward, her stomach swirling at the way his hand swallowed hers, uncomfortable with how familiar it felt. She noticeably jerked away and hoped that Eleanor hadn’t noticed. “A pleasure to see you again, Ms. O’Hara.”

“Oh, have you already met?” Eleanor glanced between the two of them. 

Scarlett’s eyes widened as she stared at the man.  _ Don’t you dare… _

“Briefly, a few days ago.” He continued. His playful smirk terrified her. “Though I did mention to Ms. O’Hara that she bore a striking resemblance to someone I had the pleasure of knowing years ago…” Scarlett was sure that her face turned green. “But we both quickly realized that it was quite impossible for her to be the former acquaintance.” He played along and his eyes twinkled with delight at her obvious discomfort. The gesture wasn’t lost on her and she felt that he may let sleeping dogs lie, at least in front of his mother, so she relaxed a bit. 

Eleanor introduced Rhett to Wade and Ella and, like his mother, he seemed to have a way with children. The kids looked at him with wonder, particularly Wade, as he introduced himself and engaged them in conversation. Scarlett felt sure that their amazement with him was likely due to the fact neither of her children interacted with men very often. Rhett reached for the candy bowl that Eleanor had previously presented to them, attempting to offer the children more. 

His mother good-naturedly chided him. “Candy is our thing now. You have to find a different thing.” Eleanor teased. Ella giggled and Wade smiled shyly when Rhett gave an exaggerated look of disbelief. As much as Scarlett was loath to admit it, he had always been very charming. He was practically dripping with charisma and her children were lapping it up. They didn't know any better…

Eleanor guided everyone to the dining room, the large farmhouse-style table already set. Eleanor excused herself to grab another place setting for Rhett and to gather the vittles, admonishing Scarlett when she offered to assist. “This is why I had children, Scarlett. To do my bidding. Please, you and the children take a seat. It will only take Rhett and I a moment to grab everything. It’s just keeping warm in the oven.” Scarlett noticed that, indeed, Rhett had already made his way to the kitchen to help carry the dishes to the table. 

The meal was a hearty chicken fried steak with buttermilk gravy, sweet rolls drizzled with butter, sweet corn casserole and collards, cooked down to perfection. For dessert, Eleanor had prepared a decadent bourbon bread pudding with a vanilla cream sauce. Scarlett enjoyed the meal so much that she could almost forget the disagreeable company she was forced to keep. 

The first part of the meal was easy enough. The children took most of the attention and she could just ignore Rhett Butler’s existence. But, as was typical, they finished eating way before the adults. Eleanor told them that she had puzzles and games in the living room. They scrambled from the table, but not without a tentative look at their mother, who was giving them a warning look that said,  _ If you so much as look at anything breakable, you’ll be grounded until you’re grown. _

With the children gone from the room, the attention was on her. Eleanor was a good hostess, after all.  _ Damn her,  _ Scarlett thought. 

“So, you are a manager in retail, correct?” Eleanor asked politely.

Scarlett glanced up from her food. “Umm...I am a district manager of a retail chain based here in Atlanta.” Rhett’s eyes were fastened to her as she spoke. It was unnerving. 

God, if she could just get this food down—which wasn’t hard to do because it was absolutely delicious—then she could announce that the children needed to get to bed, thank Eleanor for the lovely meal and then promptly leave. 

And never make this mistake again.

“Interesting.” Rhett replied. Why did everything that he said sound so damn sarcastic? 

“Oh, wow. That sounds like it requires a lot of traveling.” Eleanor stated before taking a dainty bite of bread pudding. 

Scarlett shook her head. “Sometimes. I am usually at one of the stores at least once a week. But they are all within a few hours of here and we also utilize many virtual tools to keep me in Atlanta as much as possible.” She was rambling now. 

“Oh, of course you wouldn’t want to have to travel too much because of your children.” Eleanor smiled at her fondly. “And what do you sell?” Eleanor asked.

“Clothing.” She answered shortly. 

“What kind of  _ clothing _ ?” Rhett asked, attempting to seem earnest. Scarlett blushed, remembering that he loved to make subtle, nasty jokes. Everything used to be a joke to him...

“Business casual.” It was a struggle to speak without gritting her teeth.“And what do you do for a living?” She asked, knowing full well what he did but trying to take the attention off of herself.

He pointedly looked at her, clearly and continually amused. “I am an investor.” 

“And what do  _ you _ invest in?” 

“A great many things.” He looked like a boy with a stick, anxious to see who he can poke with it, and she immediately caught his meaning, remembering his great generosity with her, and blushed to her roots. “I have invested in... _ retail _ before. It’s very possible that I even have a stake in your company, Ms. O’Hara.” He grinned at the look she gave him. She was outright glaring at him now. 

If either of them had been paying attention, they would have noticed Eleanor’s quirked eyebrow. Her observant eye was taking in their interaction with intrigue. She interrupted, “Well, how rude of me. Everyone knows that you shouldn’t bring up religion or politics during supper. They should add business to that list as well.” Eleanor smiled at Scarlett, hoping to defuse some of the tension. She tucked away her son and her new neighbor’s strange exchange to ponder over later. “Scarlett, I am still amazed that your home stayed in your family for all these years. How many generations of Robillards have lived there?”

Scarlett, who had still been glaring at a smirking Rhett, looked at Eleanor, clearing her throat before answering. “My great grandfather was the original owner.” 

“How interesting! And how did your immediate family end up living there?”

“Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie moved out of state with their families and my mother stayed in town. When my grandmother passed, I guess it only made sense to leave the house to my mother.” Scarlett took another bite of bread pudding.

At the mention of Scarlett’s mother, Eleanor earnestly addressed Scarlett. “Ellen was such a sweet girl, I am sure that she grew into an equally lovely woman. I know that Pauline and Eulalie doted on her when I knew them.” She smiled, lost in memory. “She looked just like her father! But all the girls did.” Eleanor studied Scarlett for a moment. “You know, I didn’t think of it until just now but you look so much like your grandmother.” Scarlett had been told this many times but it always stroked her vanity. Her grandmother had been a very beautiful, entrancing woman. Though not the most moral of women, if the tales were to be believed.

“She must have been a very beautiful woman.” Rhett’s interrupted, his eyes on Scarlett, waiting with rapt attention for her response. Scarlett glared back.

Eleanor laughed and admonished her son. “Rhett Butler, don’t do that! You’ll embarrass, Scarlett. She doesn’t know you like I do.” Eleanor turned her attention towards Scarlett. “He is always like this. Always trying to get a rise out of everyone. Please forgive his impertinence.”

“Now, Mother, you are misrepresenting me to your guest. What is the harm in a compliment?” Rhett glanced at Scarlett. “Also, are you seeing anyone?” 

Eleanor gasped and laughed. “Rhett!” Rhett smiled broadly at his mother, his eyes snapping mischievously, before looking back at Scarlett. He was being playful but Scarlett couldn’t shake the feeling that he was also trying to rally her into a temper. Just like he used to. She hated that it was working. Hated that it had worked ten years ago. And, more than anything, she hated that she still felt completely defenseless against his taunting, her temper restrained by necessity and, in this case, for the sake of propriety.

She was sure that her face was as red as her name suggested and her eyes were murderous. She took several deep breaths, wishing she could wipe that smug look off his insolent face. 

Eleanor quickly cut in, seeing that the conversation was getting away from her. “Rhett Butler, stop patronizing my guest. Here, take these dirty dishes to the kitchen, please.” Rhett was not put off in the slightest by his mother’s tolerant reprimand. Without a word, but with that nasty smile still plastered to his arrogant face, he gathered what he could and headed out of the dining room. 

Eleanor shook her head. “Infuriating man! You would think a pack of wolves raised him.” She smiled at Scarlett, hopeful. It was obvious that she was unsure whether or not her son had offended Scarlett. Scarlett tentatively smiled back. She had no desire to make Eleanor feel badly. She was the first person that Scarlett had really talked to since Ruth passed and, if she was being totally honest with herself, she didn’t want to risk the possibility of friendship because of her son. If nothing else, it would make life easier, since she did live next door.

Eleanor and Scarlett gathered the rest of the dishes from the table, in spite of Eleanor’s protests. Scarlett didn’t want to be dismissed to the living room, waiting for a good moment to make her exit, only to end up stuck in there with Rhett while Eleanor tidied the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Rhett was already elbows deep in dishes, his sleeves rolled up and his dress coat slung across a bar stool. Eleanor attempted to bat him away from the sink, insisting that both he and Scarlett allow her to the clean up. 

Scarlett panicked. “But I couldn’t possibly allow you to clean this up all by yourself.”

“I agree,” Rhett began, his face taking on a cynical look of delight. “No one should have to clean this up alone. So, mother dear, you will go and entertain the children and Scarlett and I will be happy to clean up.” Rhett gave Scarlett a conspiratorial wink, even though they both knew that this outcome had not been her aim. 

Rhett guided his still protesting mother to the hallway before turning back to Scarlett, eyeing her appreciatively before speaking. “I’ll rinse and you can fill the dishwasher.” He raised his eyebrows. “If that is alright with you?”

“Fine.” She gritted her teeth. Eleanor was no longer with them so she didn’t care if he could see that she was upset. She stomped over to him, jerking a proffered dish from his hand before beginning to organize the dishwasher. 

A few quiet moments passed, Rhett rinsing and Scarlett organizing. 

“You never answered my question.”

Scarlett glanced up at him, aghast. For some irrational reason, she thought he was referring to the last question that he had asked her ten years ago, before they had abruptly parted ways, and her answer was the same as it was then. “What?!”

Rhett looked at her out of the corner of his eye, seeming to find pleasure in her aggravation. “ _ Are  _ you seeing anyone?”

She almost dropped the plate. Or she almost threw it. She wasn’t sure which was true at this point. “It is absolutely none of your business.”

“You are right. Technically, it’s not. But forgive my curiosity. The last time I saw you, you were newly widowed.” Rhett’s voice was silkily as a cat.

That broke her. “How dare you bring up—” She quickly realized her faux pas, remembering that she was not supposed to be acknowledging that she was the “young woman” that he met years ago. It didn't matter that they both knew that it was a lie. It was the facade that was supposed to protect her from these very encounters. But she couldn’t keep quiet, completely overtaken with indignation at the memory of his past behavior; at the nerve he had to bring it up.

Rhett laughed loudly, no doubt picking up on her slip. “Like I said the other night, I am very happy to see that you aren’t much changed from the last time we met. Though I am very sorry to have gone so long without your company. I was...unhappy with the way that our acquaintance was severed. I‘ve often thought about you through the years and wondered what happened to you.” She couldn’t tell whether he was being sincere or not, but would assume not, and so she silently fumed and kept silent. Remembering all too well the way their “acquaintance was severed” and desperately not wanting to rehash it.

When she didn’t speak, Rhett continued, handing her a spatula.“I always knew then that you would thrive. I hate that I wasn’t able to be a spectator to your success. No one  _ that _ determined could fail.” His mouth quirked. She violently tossed the silverware in her hands into the designated basket. “It’s heartening to see hard work pay off.” Scarlett caught his meaning and cracked. 

“You complete ass!” He had handed her a spatula and she chucked it back into the sink, glaring at him. 

He softly chuckled. “Compose yourself. You want my mother to come in here and see you like this? You have made it clear you don’t want her to know about our...past. If you can be more conspicuous, then—” He picked up the discarded spatula and attempted to hand it to her again. When she refused to take it, he leaned over her and placed it in the dishwasher. Straightening back up, he leaned into her and whispered into her ear, “Fear not, fair lady. Your secrets are safe with me.” 

His breath was soft on her ear and she unwillingly recollected a memory that was altogether more desirable than the others but was always tainted by what followed. She shivered and turned her head slightly, her eyes colliding with his. His eyes were playful as a boy’s and she found that all of this spectacle was so outrageously silly. She was an adult, after all. Not the young, eager girl she had been...

She saw the olive branch for what it was and forced a laugh, glancing down before directing her gaze to him once more. He was still as teasing as before but there was something simmering beneath the surface. “You really are a sinfully beautiful woman.” 

Scarlett shifted, turning back to her task. She knew what could happen when you let your guard down around this man. “That is inappropriate.”

Rhett chuckled, and continued to rinse. “I am not surprised that you would say so. But what is wrong with me stating something that is obvious to anyone who comes within gawking distance of you?” 

Scarlett blushed. It had been so long since someone had so plainly come on to her. She was often given appreciative looks and smiles. That she could handle. She held the reins in those encounters, able to keep men at arms length while using her charm to influence their interactions. With Rhett Butler, she had never felt the same sense of power. Scarlett felt as helpless as a colt in her conversations with him. “It’s inappropriate because I don’t like it,” she insisted.

“Perhaps it’s my approach.” Scarlett cast a sidelong glance as he persisted. “Would you be more agreeable to my compliments if I gave them to you over dinner?” Scarlett blanched as he turned to look at her. “Tomorrow night?”

Scarlett couldn’t speak. “I-I-” She gathered her wits about her and continued. “I can’t. The children—” 

“I’ll bring a top tier babysitter with me to care for them while we are out.”

Scarlett shook her head. “No, I have a nanny. But I can’t—”

“This wouldn’t have to do with my uncouth behavior the last time we met.” Rhett feigned alarm. “I had no idea that I had so effectively offended your sensibilities. Please allow me to humbly plead for your forgiveness.” Rhett attempted to kneel but Scarlett grabbed his forearm and jerked. 

“Don’t be an idiot!” She hissed as he laughed. 

“Then shall we let the bugles sing truce?” He grinned wickedly and once again, she found the absurdity of their circumstances were too much and she couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up. 

“I thought you were going out of town.” She teased, batting her eyelashes as she turned her eyes towards him. She couldn’t help it; the man was charm on legs. God help her, she had no idea what she was thinking. 

His eyes danced. “Postponed.”

She couldn’t believe how, once again, the tables had turned so completely. How did she continue to get swept up in this man’s wiles?

“You better take me to the most expensive restaurant in Atlanta.” Scarlett huffed, as she closed up the dishwasher.

Rhett began to fold his sleeves back down his arms. “I wouldn’t consider anything else.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So remember when I told you I could be persuaded to post early? :) Well, everyone has left so many kind responses that I decided to bless you with a mid-week update. Enjoy! Thanks Elm, for looking this over!
> 
> Read and review!

Cathleen allowed Scarlett to borrow one of her dresses. Scarlett didn’t own anything nice enough for the party that they were attending nor did she have the money to buy something new. The dress was a deep plum color, with a sheer, lacy cut out that ran down each side, stopping just before revealing her hip bones. Cathleen helped her do her makeup, a smoky mauve eye look with black liner that made her eyes pop.

Scarlett knew that she looked great but couldn’t shake the bit of unease at showing so much skin. It wasn’t like she was a prude. She had worn plenty of revealing clothing but to reveal so much of her body, parts that typically aren’t seen in even the most revealing clothing, was a little disconcerting. 

On the drive, Cathleen gave Scarlett some pointers:

“Just be yourself.” Cathleen paused and scrunched up her nose. “Well, that’s not entirely true. Be yourself, to an extent, but remember you are trying to conform to what a man wants. Be the “baby” that you want to be to them. If you only want to hold hands and talk, do not hint at physical contact or be overly intimate. But also don’t be afraid of some innocent touching.” Cathleen tilted her head. “But not too much.”

Scarlett’s head was reeling. “Ok…”

“Be flirtatious. Just not too flirtatious until you know what he wants from you. If he wants something different than you are willing to give, it’s not really fair to either of you to give the wrong signals. Be vulnerable. Garner some sympathy if you can because that may mean that, if he is interested in you, he will be more generous. But try to be subtle too. No one wants to feel like you are interested in them solely for their money.” It seemed that being a 'Sugar Baby' was just a big ball of contradictions and inconsistencies that had to be continually kept up with. 

“Are you ready?” Cathleen asked, as they exited the car and handed the keys to the valet.

Scarlett’s heart jumped but she brought herself up, resolute and determined. “Yes.” 

The festivities were held at a penthouse on the top of an Atlanta skyrise. Scarlett had never been in such an extravagant dwelling. There was quiet music playing in the background. Several dozen people had gathered in the large living area. Instead of walls, the penthouse was lined with large windows that came all the way around the dwelling. The home took up the entire roof of the skyrise and in every direction you could see the Atlanta skyline. The large terrace was furnished with elaborate seating, a pool and twin hot tubs. 

Scarlett was speechless. The feeling of injustice was suffocating. She had barely been able to feed her family while people lived in homes like this. 

She stuck close to Cathleen, allowing her to introduce her to people that she knew. Several of the men seemed very familiar with Cathleen and Scarlett assumed that they must be her...boyfriends. She carefully watched Cathleen, how she interacted with the men and took note of as much as she could. Many eyes lingered on her and she made sure to smile broadly at everyone that she connected with, batting her eyelashes and taking care to look interested when they spoke. 

Nevertheless, it was the man in the corner of the room, casually observing her with a drink in his hand, that caught her attention.

As soon as her eyes met his, she knew that he had been looking at her for a long time. A slow, obscene smile stretched across his face. He raised his glass towards her before taking a drink. Scarlett’s breath caught. 

He was a very attractive man and appeared to be a good deal younger than most of the men in attendance. Immediately, she thought that he couldn’t be a potential companion. He was too young and much too handsome to need to pay someone for their company. Surely he could have just about any woman he wanted. 

She should have been thrilled at the obvious interest he seemed to have in her, but she couldn't help but pull her skirt down a little lower on her legs as he stared at her. She smiled back at him but didn’t want to attract anymore of his attention than she already had, remembering Cathleen’s advice. Judging by the look he had given her, this man wanted more from her than she wanted to give. He didn’t seem very interested in her company for the sake of hand-holding and conversation.

In spite of all of her misgivings, she pulled Cathleen aside and asked,“Who is that?” Scarlett subtly nodded towards the man. Cathleen turned to see who she was gesturing to and her brows shot up.

“Holy shit, he’s hot, isn’t he? I think his name is Rhett Butler. A fledgling financier, if he is who I think he is. I haven’t seen him around much. Must be in town on business.” Cathleen took a quick look at Scarlett. “What, you want to try to reel him in?” 

Scarlett blanched and glanced at the man in question before blushing profusely. He was staring at the two of them. “I-I-He doesn’t seem like the kind of man who would need to...” 

“Don’t be so sure! Sure, he is sexy and wealthy and I am sure that women flock to him. I’ve heard that he is worth a lot and he has a scandalous reputation with the ladies. But you know what my “daddies” want? Something that isn’t complicated.” She leaned in closer to Scarlett,“Plus, he can’t seem to keep his eyes off of you!” Cathleen wiggled her eyebrows.

“Oh, stop!” Scarlett hissed and Cathleen giggled.

“If anyone could handle that guy, it’s you. There is no harm in trying, Scarlett.” Cathleen reassured her before they were swept into conversation with a stately older gentleman, who had taken an interest in them both since they had arrived.

After a few minutes of pleasant chatter, Scarlett glanced over at Rhett Butler again only to find he was no longer there. She barely had time to feel disappointed before turning to find him next to her. Scarlett gasped as she looked up into eyes black as soot. The older gentleman they were talking to, who seemed to know the younger man, greeted him jovially before introducing him to Cathleen and Scarlett. 

Rhett nodded politely to Cathleen before turning his undivided attention to Scarlett. He smiled carelessly before greeting her by taking her hand in his. His thumb traced her knuckles and Scarlett felt a pooling of warmth in her stomach. She was unable to keep from smiling back.

****

Scarlett was getting ready for bed that night, sitting at her vanity, thinking about everything that had transpired during, what was supposed to be, a quiet dinner with her new neighbor.

She didn’t know what she had been thinking when she agreed to a...she wouldn’t call it a date. He had disarmed her, coaxing her to bend to his will. No other man had affected her in the same way that Rhett Butler did. 

Except for maybe Ashley Wilkes. 

However, she had not been much more than a child when she had fawned over Ashley. She wasn't a child now. When she had fancied herself in love with Ashley, she had barely known her own mind. Her world had been much smaller; her small Catholic school had been as big as her world got. 

Ashley had been a jock. Scarlett had been a cheerleader. He’d been tenderly handsome, older than her and an endless mystery that she’d wanted desperately to solve. She had loved the soft way he looked at her and the way everyone’s eyes followed them when they walked down the hall together. He had been a junior and she had been a freshman. She had loved him as every girl loves her first boyfriend. With fresh, new eyes, just learning to gaze into the depths of her own heart. She hadn’t understood how far love could reach, or how painful it was when it was wrenched away; though she had thought, at the time, that she had experienced all the pain that love could make, with the shift in Ashley’s attention from her to Melanie Hamilton at the beginning of her sophomore year.

With age comes wisdom. Wisdom that isn’t earned but invades and plunders. At thirty-one, Scarlett liked to think that she was a little more in touch with herself than she had been as a teenager. She wasn’t a school girl anymore. 

And the feelings that Rhett Butler incited in her weren't that of a school girl. 

Granted, her experience with the sexual side of love wasn’t much changed since then. Yes, she had two children. Nevertheless, she could count how many times she'd had sex on both hands. That strange and awkward month and a half of marriage with Charlie before his accident, and the mistake—there was nothing else to call it—that was Frank Kennedy about five years later. 

There was also her shameful encounter with Ashley a week before his wedding to Melanie. 

Scarlett shut the door on that memory quickly, guilt heaping on with the knowledge that Melanie, her sister in law and friend, could never, ever know and probably wouldn’t believe her even if Scarlett did fear death enough to tell her one day.

Ever since she had come to her senses about Ashley Wilkes after he and Melanie moved to Chicago years ago, she hadn’t viewed any man in any manner but one of convenience. 

Rhett was no exception to that unwritten rule. Except that, in some way, he was. 

He'd had a way of making her feel uncomfortable in her own skin, prickly and hot and cold and restless. She wasn't experienced but she knew that what she had felt wasn't innocent. The feelings he had elicited in her had been far from convenient.

Remembering his taunting words, she dropped her head into her hands. He had said he thought of her often. Oh, God, how horrifying to think of the things he probably thinks about. How he must laugh when he thinks of her. What an amusing memory! It was already horrible to feel these…unwelcome things towards him. But to heap on the knowledge of him carrying the same memories that she does... 

What she wouldn’t do to go back. To humble him. Then her stomach wouldn’t roll simultaneously with shame and attraction when she saw him. She wouldn’t feel so small and out of control. 

Abruptly, she sat up, finding and grasping tightly to a new determination. 

She had agreed to go to dinner with him because some perverse part of her was a glutton for punishment. But she wouldn’t waste this opportunity to take back her dignity. She was going to have to see this man on occasion, with his mother living next to her. Scarlett would rather not feel so disgraced every time she saw him. She would like a new memory, one in which she was standing over him, preferably with a whip. His smug face drawn, looking at her in deference. Her chest felt so light at the thought, she had to press her fist to her mouth to keep from giggling with delight, completely disregarding the stray thought that this fantasy came across as sadisticly sexual. 

She went to sleep that night, feeling more confident than ever, as the plan brewed in the back of her mind.

****

They began seeing each other and Scarlett learned that being a “sugar baby”, for her at least, wasn’t as cut and dry as Cathleen made it out to be. It could be that she had misinterpreted Cathleen and formed unrealistic expectations. 

But it could also be because of who she was dealing with.

Rhett took her to all of the best places to eat, entertained her endlessly. He knew all of the trends and bought her the most fashionable clothes and bags. All of these experiences were exciting and exhilarating. It was fun to go out and do extravagant things that she had never thought she would be able to do. It was easy to forget that she was completely broke, for a while. To forget her responsibilities. 

Yes, Rhett was the perfect host of amusements. But the man himself was something of an enigma. He was cynical without being pessimistic. He had a tongue like a whip, that swathed Scarlett with charm one moment and lashed with obscenities the next. He laughed often, usually at her. Anger would rise up in her chest during these moments but she forced herself to tamp it down and dimpled at him instead, remembering why she saw him. What she needed from him. She felt that sometimes he would purposefully rile her, as if he knew that she was holding back her temper. At times he continued to push and she would shoot up like a firework before exploding. He never seemed bothered by her tempers. He seemed to relish them. Seemed to love to make jokes at her expense, even as he complimented her on her accomplishments and on, what he perceived to be, her virtues. 

Scarlett often wondered why he spent time with her at all. It was one of the most puzzling things about him. He was over ten years older than her, filthy rich and built like a Greek god. He was still a young man in his prime. She saw how other women’s eyes followed him when they were together. Scarlett would always stand a little straighter on his arm and smirked when he would introduce her to someone who was obviously jealous of her. In spite of the bewilderment of it, she didn’t dwell on it much. He could do what he liked and she took it as a compliment that a man who had mountains of money and was hot as hell had taken an interest in her. 

Maybe Cathleen had a point and he appreciated how uncomplicated things were between them. 

Whatever the reason, Scarlett settled on the fact that Rhett Butler was a living, breathing paradox. Since she was getting what she needed out of the situation, she didn’t question his actions or motivations much more than that. At least not at first. 

All of Cathleen’s other advice had been quickly discredited in light of what Rhett seemed to expect from her. Whereas Cathleen had advised against directness, Rhett seemed to find any flirtatious manipulation disagreeable, always calling her out for it. He appreciated when she was straightforward and practical which, if she was honest, was kind of a relief. He asked her questions and wanted to know about her life. She never had to throw hints at him about her troubles, trying to get him to give her money. He always managed to get her to air her dirty laundry without seeming overbearing. He was so easy to talk to—she had so few people to talk to—that she found herself telling him things that she thought she would take to her grave. Like a priest, he listened. Always without judgement and usually with approval. The man himself wasn’t a paradigm of principles, if she had to guess, so she didn’t know how to take his validation. But it made her feel absolved and vindicated, nevertheless.

One of the most unusual things about their relationship was that they had never made any arrangements or come to any formal agreements, with regard to her "association" to him. No titles were ever thrown around, as Cathleen had suggested they would be. In the way that Scarlett learned that Rhett knew everything, he seemed to know why she was seeing him and, to Scarlett’s delight, he was extravagantly generous with her, always giving her money enough to pay her bills and more. 

She mentioned his extreme generosity on several occasions. “Always remember I never do anything without reason and I never give anything without expecting something in return. I always get paid.” If she noticed any hint of prophecy in these comments, she shrugged them off. After all, he never attempted to “collect” on his generosity and it was what made it easy to stick around. Anyway, she wondered, were it not for the nature of their relationship and the implications it would bring, if she wouldn’t mind “paying”.

In spite of his heated looks and suggestive quips, he never tried to push her to do anything particularly...physical. But as time went on, Scarlett found herself opening to the idea, in spite of misgivings and feelings of conflict in light of their...situation. Hand holding and careless brushes of skin eventually shifted to deliberate caresses that hinted at more. Touching him was thrilling. Everything about him was vital and stimulating. The more time she spent with him, the more she thought about him when she was away from him. She would catch herself checking her phone to see if he had called her or glancing at the clock often, waiting for him to pick her up for one of their outings. He made her feel free and excited. So much so that the lines were beginning to blur. At least the lines that she had drawn within her own mind. 

Was she spending time with him for the gifts? The money? Even though she was technically allowing him to pay for her companionship, she was surprised when she realized that she would have been happy to see him even if he weren’t. She might have preferred it because then, when he was being an ass, she would feel more comfortable telling him to go to hell. She could then touch him without fearing that he may feel obligated to give her a check at the end of the night.

It was one thing to be a “sugar baby”. It was another to be paid for more...intimate affairs. The former she had enjoyed so far. The latter? She hadn’t yet found herself desperate enough to resort to… She would go to Ruth before she would do that.

It's almost as if I were in love with him, she thought to herself one day. But she knew that couldn't be. When she had loved Ashley, it had felt so different than this. Not to mention that she had already decided that she wasn’t going to fall in love again. At twenty years old, she had the whole of her life planned out so that nothing else that happened to her could catch her off guard. She was going to be like Ruth and never marry again. 

As days turned into months, what had been carefree fun slowly shifted to something undefinable for Scarlett. A sort of impasse. She couldn’t deny that she was developing some sort of...attraction for Rhett but she also didn’t feel comfortable doing anything about it because of what they were to each other. She also couldn’t end the current relationship, as it was, because Rhett’s “gifts” paid more than her two day jobs put together. She couldn’t afford to stop seeing him.

Perhaps he noticed the conflict in her, because she noticed a shift in him as well. She'd catch him watching her often, as if waiting for her to do or say something, though she didn’t know what it was he expected from her. It was nerve-racking and frightening. Because, whatever it was that he wanted, she wanted to give it to him. She was afraid of what that meant for her, afraid of the uncertainty of it all. At this point, the only certainty was that all of the tension between them was a sure way for their uncomplicated relationship to quickly become very complicated. Something that she didn’t need right now and that she feared he didn’t want. Suddenly, after weeks of an effortless sort of intimacy, they were circling each other. 

It was inevitable that things would come to a head.

****

Scarlett and Rhett had exchanged numbers the night before. He only sent her one text: Reservation is at 7. Will pick you up at 6:30.

She wore a simple black pencil dress, with a high neckline and cap sleeves, and strappy gold pumps. She pinned her hair up into an elegant french twist. Everything about her outfit was sophisticated and sleek, as she remembered how rude he could be about her tastes. She was putting on her emerald earrings as she came down the stairs, giving Priscilla direction for the rest of night, when the doorbell rang. He was five minutes early, which irked her. 

She told the children goodbye, gave them each a kiss on the top of their head and advised them to be good while she was out. She took several deep breaths while she headed for the door, her stomach in knots.

After hesitating for just a moment, she opened the door to face him. His eyes went immediately to her face before trailing slowly down her body then gliding back up, missing nothing. Fixing her with a look that stoked the fire in the pit of her stomach; the same one that had been smoldering since he had whispered down her neck the night before, he showed her his teeth in a slow, lazy grin. “My dear Ms. O’Hara. As I said, sinfully beautiful.”

Scarlett blushed to her roots, at a loss for words. He was looking at her like a villain to a damsel, and it made her want to run until her chest burned. But when he extended his arm to her, she took it and allowed him to guide her to the vehicle. His arm was warm, muscles stretching beneath the smooth fabric under her hand. His aftershave was noticeable but not overbearing and she breathed it in deeply, remembering the scent.

He opened the door to the town car, inviting her to slide in before him. Once they were inside, he gave the driver the restaurant information. Rhett was a very large man, with wide, invasive shoulders. He stretched his legs out, which seemed to be a mile long with thighs as thick as trees, and she found her eyes repeatedly drawn to them. She crossed her legs, attempting to put some distance between them, which was nearly impossible in the small cab area. 

“Where are we going?” She asked. She had never heard of the restaurant that he had given to the driver.

He turned towards her and carelessly draped his arm over the back of the seat behind her. Granted, she imagined that he needed to do this to be comfortable in the small cabin but Scarlett still internally rolled her eyes and wondered why he hadn’t ordered a larger car for the evening. In his new position, his torso was pressed up to her side, the heat radiating off of him was pleasant. The car was cooler than she preferred.

“Didn’t you say that you wanted to go to the most expensive restaurant in Atlanta? Well, my dear, I am nothing if not accommodating.” He was so close to her that his breath grazed her cheek as he spoke.

Scarlett took a deep breath and tried to relax. However, being bent over with her hands laced over her knee, she was practically in the fetal position, making herself as small as she could to keep from touching him. Realizing that this was not the position of the strong, confident woman that she was hoping to exude this evening, she forced herself to straighten up, her chin squaring as she leaned back into his side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his grin broaden and the infuriating man had the nerve to curve his arm around her shoulder. 

Goosebumps erupted over her skin and she jerked away. 

“Accommodating, my ass. If you were at all accommodating, you wouldn’t have forced the both of us into this tiny car.” Rhett laughed, the sound more oppressive in the small space. “And can we turn up the heat? It’s freezing in here.” 

“Cold?” He leaned further into her as if to wrap his arms around. Her temper flared.

“I’d rather freeze to death.” She shoved him away. Turning in her seat, she stared daggers into his insolent face, hissing through her teeth so that the driver couldn’t hear her. “Let me get one thing straight, Rhett Butler. I did not agree to come to dinner with you to do this.” She waved her hands between the two of them, indicative of the past few minutes. “I am here because your mother lives next door to me, I am liable to see your cocky face again and I’d prefer not to feel like I have to tiptoe around my own home. Now, I’m trying to let bygones be bygones. If you can’t do that then, well, you can go to hell for all I care.” She huffed and shoved back into the seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled under his breath and leaned in to speak softly into her ear, “I can assure you that my intentions are perfectly honorable.”

“The devil has good intentions...” She hated how breathless she sounded.

He chuckled again. “Then I am in good company.” Rhett shuffled a moment and removed his overcoat, handing it over to Scarlett. “See? Nothing but a gentleman.” He smirked. 

Scarlett hesitantly took the coat and covered herself with it. It was warm and it smelled like him. Her stomach flipped. She wondered if the small car and cold interior hadn’t been deliberate but, as usual, Rhett was a walking contradiction. Scarlett could see him going to those lengths if he were trying to make a move on her but he seemed to be attempting to be respectful, in his way. While she was slowly remembering how much she could enjoy his company, she hadn’t forgotten that he couldn’t be trusted. She side-eyed him suspiciously. 

If he noticed her suspicion, he didn’t say anything about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Thank you to Elm who looked over this for me and, frankly, has been especially involved in the creation of this story. You are fantastic, friend!
> 
> Read, Review, Enjoy!

The dinner had been exquisite. Honestly, she had expected nothing less from Rhett, remembering the delicious dishes he had introduced to her during their short acquaintance a decade ago. And, as he promised in the car, he was good company. The ease with which she could speak with him was so freeing. Maybe it was because they were alike in some strange way. Maybe it was because she was lonely. Whatever the reason, as she had in the past, she found herself revealing entirely too much. It didn’t help that her champagne glass hadn’t been more than half empty for the entire evening.

“So, let me get this straight: you dated an elderly man—” 

Scarlett interrupted. “He wasn’t elderly!” 

Rhett continued, ignoring her outburst. “—for over a year in an attempt to climb the ladder, got drunk one night, had sex with him and then got pregnant?” Rhett was chuckling, lifting the glass of champagne to his lips. 

Scarlett groaned, covering her face, “See, I knew I shouldn’t have told you! You are never going to let me forget it now!”

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, Scarlett. I always admire an opportunist. You utilize what you have.” Rhett smirked. “Seeing as I have promised to be a perfect gentleman this evening, I will not enumerate the utilities which you possess.”

“Rhett!” He was such a scoundrel and when she had enough champagne in her, she found it pleasantly scandalous. She giggled as he continued.

“It does leave me to wonder…” Rhett leaned in close, his eyes sparkingly as he whispered, “have you ever had sex with a man that wasn’t able to immediately impregnate you?”

Scarlett laughed so loudly that people stared. Laughed because she thought the same thing to herself. “I would almost think that sex wasn’t possible without a baby if not for—” She stopped short, realizing what she was about to say. 

Rhett’s eyes gleamed with understanding. “Are you referring to your dalliance with your high school sweetheart mere days before his wedding?”

“Oh, hush! You have the memory of an elephant.” Scarlett pouted without real conviction, taking another sip of champagne. She told him too many damn things but she couldn’t find it in her at the moment to be truly angry. Nevertheless, she colored a bright red. It was not her proudest moment and she hated that he was bringing it up. 

“I never forget a scandalous story, Scarlett. I still don’t know what is more intriguing, your desperation to stop his marriage or your paltry attempt to make him jealous by—”

“Don’t you—”

“What? I appreciate a woman who goes after what she wants, even if it means she must go after something she  _ doesn’ _ t want to get it. Everytime I think about you; a young ingénue, barely out of high school, maid of honor at your sweetheart’s wedding, chasing after the best man—and brother of the bride—and then eloping with him days later...tell me, Scarlett, did you manage to restrain yourself until you got the wedding ring on your finger?”

Scarlett stifled her laughter as she scoffed. “I will not talk about this with you!”

“Of course you will! And we will talk about more things like it! I love how your eyes dance when I shock you. I am committing, right here and now, to scandalize you to ruin. And we will start by discussing what I am sure was an unsatisfactory honeymoon.”

Scarlett was distracted enough by his presumption to continue the current trajectory of the conversation. “Who said it was unsatisfactory?!” She blurted out. 

Rhett’s eyes glittered as he brought his hand up to his face. “You didn’t have to say, Scarlett. You’ve been with two boys and an old man—”

“Frank wasn’t  _ old _ !”

“Unless there is someone I don’t know about. I’d venture to guess there isn’t. And, of course, I don’t count either, do I?” Scarlett’s chin dropped. “Nevertheless, I have some -er- insight into your...passion for living. And if any, or even one, of those flings had been enjoyable, you would be an entirely different woman, Scarlett. You are the kind of woman who needs kissing, badly. That’s what’s wrong with you. You should be kissed. Often. By someone who knows how.” Rhett leaned back, insolence in his posture. 

Scarlett snorted. “And I suppose you think you are the person for the job?”

“If I cared to take the trouble. They say I kiss very well. But you have some experience with that. Which is the perfect segue into what I have really wanted to talk about all night…”

Scarlett waved her hand in front of her in dissent, taking another sip of champagne. “Oh no, I have no desire to rehash anything like that with you.”

Rhett’s smile was positively indecent. “Why not? You sent a man off into the next campaign of life with beautiful memories.”

Scarlett’s cheeks warmed, though they were already quite flushed from the alcohol. “Oh I have no doubt that you, loving jokes as you do, just love to remember how I made a fool of myself. Well I don’t. It’s embarrassing and—”

“What’s to be embarrassed about?” He reached across the table and gripped her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles as he used to. “I think about our time together often and the way I remember it, you were unknowingly alluring, captivating...a cherished memory.” Something in his eyes caused her heart to skip a beat. 

“That’s not what I remember.” Scarlett glared. “I remember those times and only remember how mean and insulting you were.”

His eyes were still mocking her when he spoke, but his voice was soft.“I wasn’t always mean and insulting, was I?”

Scarlett opened her mouth to confirm that, yes, he was very mean. But just as quickly, her mind went to—

She snapped her mouth shut and couldn’t stop the blush if she tried. She hoped that Rhett wouldn’t notice, but he did. He smiled knowingly, continuing to speak with the same softly amused voice. “ _ Kairos _ .” He let go of her hand and, just like that, he was back to being the joking, sarcastic devil he had always been. “I am sure that I was a paragon of boorish behavior. I think about that, too. But, damn, Scarlett you were brutal. Don’t you know that men don’t want to be wanted for their money? Especially a fine, young man, who had a reputation with the opposite sex? You wounded my very large and fragile ego.” Taking his first liberty of the night, he leaned down and gently grazed her knuckles with his mouth. “Really, Scarlett, would it have been so hard to just say, “I love you, Rhett” even if it was a lie?”

“I’m not a liar.” She simpered. 

“Not when it counts.” Scarlett huffed and half-heartedly tried to pull her hand away. He held fast. “Come on, let’s forget those unpleasant memories and focus on the good ones…”

Even if they were marred but what came next, she did remember the  _ good _ memories. Her heart immediately started going like a hummingbird. The champagne was really getting to her now. She was practically swimming inside her own head, all her thoughts floating around and never landing.

The waiter came to check on them and Rhett settled the tab before collecting Scarlett. She swayed and Rhett gripped her elbow. Scarlett tried not to concentrate on his hand on her bare skin. She laughed. She wasn’t sure why. 

Rhett transferred his hand from her elbow to her back, leading her to the exit and ushering her into the car. The car was cool again and her skin was warm from the champagne. She leaned into Rhett freely on the drive back, his arm draped over her shoulders. The longer she sat there with him, the more the champagne settled and the fewer inhibitions she had. His scent was so familiar and masculine. She wanted to curl up inside of him, bottle up that smell so that she could sip it like pop. Feel it in her nose.

Had she said that out loud? She must have because Rhett replied, “My darling, there are so many innuendos I could construct from such a comparison, but then I would be breaking my promise to remain noble this evening.” He breathed down her neck. “You are making it very difficult.”

She didn’t reply but turned her head and nuzzled into the place just behind his ear. The scent was strong there and she breathed deeply. Rhett’s breath caught and his grip on her shoulders tightened. She shifted in her seat to alleviate some of the pressure that had settled between her legs. For the first time in years, she was aware of that sweet, secret place and wanted to explore it with the same enthusiasm as a dog finding a bone he had buried and forgotten about.

Rhett lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, gleaming with amusement and something else. Something hot and vital. “Look at you. Glowing, practically irresistible. How like a deity you are, to dangle forbidden fruit before a beggar just to see if he will eat.” He laughed. “Perhaps he will, piety be damned.”

What was he saying? Why wouldn’t he just shut up and kiss her? 

She must have said that aloud as well because Rhett laughed again, loudly. “My dear, I will not be kissing you tonight. You see, it wouldn’t be much fun for me to kiss you now and I’m quite selfish about my pleasures. I prefer for my partners to be conscious. But be patient. I’ll kiss you soon enough.”

Even in her inebriated state, she couldn’t help but be rankled, even as his promise excited her. He had been so nice tonight but now it seemed like he purposely wanted to annoy her with his incessant teasing. She was instantaneously sobered, shoved against him and turned away from him to lean against the window of the car. “You conceited thing…”

He smirked, his soft laughter tickling her ear. “I forgot how inept you are at subtlety and how little you appreciate directness in the aftermath of the realization. A wiser, better man would have remembered that from our initial encounters and would have made sure not to make the same mistakes as before. But, alas, I am not a wise man and thought that charming you into letting down your guard before I was forthcoming with you was what would be most beneficial to me in the long run. By the looks of it, I wasn’t completely wrong.” He turned in his seat, until he was nearly facing her. “In an effort not to make the same mistake a third time, I will be frank, just so that you know what to look out for in the future. Though I doubt that you will remember this in the morning.”

His dark eyes danced as he gazed into her eyes. “When I decide that I am ready to seduce you, I will be sure to take the advice that a wise writer once gave with regard to people who are often unobservant.” His face was closer to her, his eyes dropping to her lips. “That way there is no confusion and no hard feelings.”

They were turning onto her road now. “I will never go out with you again, Rhett Butler.” She stated, imposing as much venom into the declaration as she could muster.

Rhett leaned in and Scarlett was, again, overwhelmed by a warm tide of feeling. “If that is your position, then you leave me no choice. You see, I  _ am _ learning from my mistakes.” He laced his fingers into her hair, bent her back over his arm and she didn’t resist. “Just a taste, then.”

Scarlett's breath caught.

And then his tongue was leisurely slipping between her lips as he purposefully stroked her cheek. Scarlett melted immediately, a moan erupting from her throat, clumsily chasing him with her own mouth. Rhett angled his big body into hers, his chest flush against her own. She could feel his controlled, steady breathing and curled her hand into his shirt, just above his heart, and pulled roughly. She felt him jerk before he abruptly broke the kiss. “I feel the need to remind you that we are not alone, my dear.” Scarlett glanced at the driver, whose eyes were still steadfastly on the road. If he had noticed the short-lived embrace, he didn’t show any indication. 

They pulled into her driveway and she looked up at him. “Come inside.” She whispered, so as not to be heard by the driver. 

Rhett grinned down at her. “To think, a modest, well-brought-up young woman—” He placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Good night, Scarlett.”

She pouted and thought to throw herself at him again but now that she was aware of the presence of the driver, she chose not to. And anyway, the champagne was starting to turn on her. She was going to have a massive hangover in the morning, the likes of which she hadn’t had in years. She managed to get out of the car and into the house. In the morning, she will be glad that Rhett didn’t walk her to her door. He wouldn’t have been liable to get back in the car. She wondered if he knew that too... 

Scarlett found the presence of mind to bid Priscilla farewell. She didn’t make it upstairs to her room, collapsing onto the couch. Her last thought was that she hoped she wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night to vomit before she fell asleep.

“Mom.” 

“Mom.”

Scarlett jerked out of sleep. Someone was shouting. 

“Mom.”

“Wade? Stop yelling, please. Mom has a headache.”

“What? Mom, it’s 7:30 in the morning. You fell asleep on the couch last night.” 

Scarlett’s eyes shoot open. “Oh!” She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it, grabbing her head as everything around her began to spin.

“Also, someone just dropped by with a package? It’s sitting on the porch.” Wade wrung his hands. “It has my name on it too. Can I go get it off the porch?”

Scarlett headed towards the kitchen, nodding without knowing what he had said. She couldn’t concentrate on anything right now but the pounding in her head. She needed a strong carafe of coffee and a whole bottle of aspirin. 

Scarlett started on the coffee when she heard a loud bang. “Wade Hamilton, what are you doing?” She massaged her temples. 

Wade came into the room, pushing a huge box in front of him. “Sorry, Mom. I tried to carry it and it was too heavy.” He looked at her sheepishly. “Can I open it?”

She merely nodded, though it felt like the equivalent of sticking her head in a dryer. The large box held two smaller boxes and a large envelope. The two boxes were labeled: one for Wade and one for Ella. The envelope had her name elegantly scrawled across the front. Wade handed her the envelope and called for Ella before ripping into his box. Both of their boxes were filled to the top with toys and tech. The newest gaming console and a whole library of video games were in Wade’s box. Ella’s box was filled with Barbies, baby dolls and Disney princess figurines. They were both in shock, and as happy as if it were Christmas day.

Scarlett ripped the envelope open, already knowing who it was from. First thing that she pulled out was a pouch labeled: For The Hangover. She huffed before pulling out another envelope and a notecard:

_ Scarlett,  _

_ I couldn’t put off my trip any longer but I will be back this weekend. As I mentioned last night, I don’t wish to leave any room for misunderstanding between us. I know all too well the tendencies of history to repeat itself without purposeful redirection. So in an effort to dispel any uncertainty, I have enclosed a little something that I hope will put everything into perspective: an invitation to dinner for next Saturday night. Let me know whether you can make it. I’m waiting breathlessly.  _

_ -Rhett _

Scarlett carefully opened the enclosed envelope and stared at the large invitation:

**_YOU ARE INVITED TO A SEDUCTION._ **

_ Please be at dinner on Saturday night. Wear the kind of clothes you would like to be seduced in.* _

Scarlett stood there, in the kitchen, and stared at the invitation until Priscilla walked in a few minutes later. Scarlett’s trance broke and she quickly tucked the invitation away into a drawer, fearful of either the children or Priscilla seeing it. The “hangover envelope” included some supplements and aspirin. Scarlett popped all of them into her mouth at once as she watched Wade and Ella show Priscilla their gifts. 

“Mom, do you know who sent us all this?” Wade asked, turning towards Scarlett. She hadn’t seen him smile so openly in such a long time and Scarlett was suddenly ashamed that she hadn’t thought to buy him the gaming system for his birthday a few months ago, opting for clothing instead. She also felt slightly peeved that Rhett Butler would get the credit for giving it to him.

“You remember the man that we met at Miss Eleanor’s house? Mr. Butler—”

“I knew it!” Wade cut Scarlett off, trembling with excitement as he happily turned back to his treasures. Scarlett jumped. Not just because he just practically yelled, sending a tremor through her skull, but because her son was usually soft spoken and calm. It was rare for him to become overly excited. 

Ella on the other hand…

“Oh! I drew him a picture. Can I give it to him the next time I see him, Mom?” Ella squealed.

Scarlett clutched her head. “Great balls of fire, both of you can do whatever you wish if you will please lower your voices.” Scarlett turned to Priscilla. “I am not feeling well this morning. I am going upstairs to rest. Can you get them off to school as usual?” Priscilla nodded and Scarlett headed up the stairs, grateful that her loud, animated children remained downstairs. She called her assistant to let her know that she would be in later in the day. She still felt nauseous and ill, she didn’t think that she was going to be able to do any good this morning.

She groaned as she laid down. Even her disquiet over the strange invitation wasn’t enough to keep her from falling into a deep sleep.

  
  


_ Buzz. Buzz. _

Scarlett stirred at the vibration of her phone on the bedside table. She thought of ignoring it but, concerned that it was her assistant, she glanced at the caller I.D.

It was Rhett. 

She gasped and sat up, her heart racing. She looked around the room. What to do! Answer? Let it go to voicemail? In the end, instinct took over and she answered.

“Hello?” Her voice was scratchy and she cursed herself for not taking a drink of water before she answered. She was so thirsty.

“Good morning, sunshine.” She could hear the smile in his voice. She rolled her eyes.

“Good morning,” she ground out. 

Rhett chuckled. “And how are you feeling today?” 

“Just fine.” Scarlett gritted her teeth. “What kind of devil drink did you serve me last night?”

Rhett laughed for a long time before asking, “Did you take the medications I sent you?”

“Yes.” She only just realized that her head wasn’t pounding anymore. When Rhett didn’t say anything more, she sighed and said, “They seemed to have helped. Thanks.”

“Not at all. The least I could do. It only seemed right that I provide you with the remedy. The witch doctor appreciated the business too and assured me that it would shoo away any devil from the drink.” Scarlett snorted as he continued. “I assume you got my...invitation.”

Scarlett swallowed and was quiet for entirely too long. “Yes.” Her voice broke.

Rhett was chuckling as he said, “Well?”

“Well, what?” Her voice broke again.

“What are your thoughts, my dear?”

Scarlett found her voice. “You just sent it to me. Can’t you give me two seconds to think?”

“My darling, I am the least patient man alive. But also, in my defense, it is 3 o’clock in the afternoon. I did manage to make it this late in the day. An accomplishment, really.”

Scarlett couldn’t believe that she had slept that long. She pulled the phone away from her face to see if anyone had called from work. No messages. She grabbed her laptop from the side of the bed, opening it so she could check her emails. “An accomplishment would be to give me a few days to...think about it.” She stated, slightly distracted as she pulled up her home page.

“So you are considering it? I thought you might, considering your -er- chumminess last night.”

Her temper soared. “I think that I’ve thought enough about it and since you are such a complete bast—”

Rhett interrupted, ignoring her outburst. “So you aren’t sure yet. Ah, in that case I will have to remember my resolution to avoid subtly at all costs and make violent love to you over the phone.” Rhett continued, his voice taking on an infuriatingly dramatic tone. “You, my desirous little minx, underestimate my yearning for you; My sweet, My love. To be sure, I could have waited to speak to you, as a patient lover does. However, the deep-seated love that I have carried for you, even after all these years, prevents me from waiting even a day more for your answer. My soul has waited for yours for too long, my dearest one, crushed under the weight of our last and final meeting. But now, Fate, that bitter waif, has found home again.  _ When the soul lies down in that grass, the world is too full to talk about. Ideas, language, even the phrase each other doesn’t make any sense. _ ”

“Oh, hush!” Scarlett placed a hand over her face.

“Does the knowledge of what lies in my heart offend you? Perhaps Brontë instead?  _ I am not talking to you now through the medium of custom, conventionalities, nor even of mortal flesh: it is my spirit that addresses your spirit; just as if both had passed through the grave, and we stood at God's feet, equal — as we are!” _

“Oh, my God! You are impossible!” She huffed and decided that she would rather talk about it than hear him go on and on like this. And anyway, she had made her decision as soon as she read the invitation, hadn’t she? Even now, she couldn’t stop herself from reliving the previous night’s kiss. 

Remembered, vividly, another night years before.... 

In spite of her aggravation with him, she had made her decision already and, even if she didn’t want to admit it, there wasn’t much Rhett could do to change her mind. However, she also remembered her plan. To take back her dignity. To gain some control over this situation and assert herself as a confident woman.

“I-I am not sure. If I were to agree to-to dinner…” Scarlett took a deep breath. She would only concede dinner for the moment. “I think you are right and we do need to be transparent. Set some boundaries.” She didn’t  _ need  _ anything from him anymore. She didn’t want to feel obliged to him. She wasn’t a girl anymore. And, as a woman and a free agent, she would ask him for what she wanted. He could give it to her or not.

“Understood.” His voice was quiet and low, so low she could feel the vibration of it through the speaker. She wished that she could see his face. Was he smiling? Laughing?

“First of all, you would need to stop being such an amused asshole. Last time...well, last time..." She paused, unsure of how to continue. “I don’t want to feel like you are laughing at everything that I do. It...it makes me feel uncomfortable.” Unintelligent. Unimportant. Unattractive.

“I give you my word to be as solemn as the grave.” She heard amusement in his voice. She thought to mention it, to bring up the fact that she didn’t believe that he was capable of it but decided to let it lie, for now.

“Second…” She bit her lip, deciding that a blunt, direct approach was best. It meant acknowledging that she was accepting the invitation for more than dinner, which felt like a victory for him. But there was no other way. “No sleeping over.” Her words were clipped, breathless. “I have children and I need to be home at night for them.”

“Agreed. Anything else?” Again, she wished that she could see his face. She could hear a hint of vibrancy in his voice when he spoke and she couldn’t tell if he was amused or…

“We aren’t exclusive.” Scarlett cleared her throat. “What I mean is, I’m not looking for a relationship.”

He said nothing. Scarlett chewed her thumbnail, waiting for him to respond. He released something between a sigh and a laugh. But she didn’t feel that he was laughing at her. “Then we are of the same mind, my pet?” For reasons that she couldn’t explain, she felt a tiny pang at his admission that she tried to ignore.

“Ok.” She sighed. “Great. Then...Saturday.” She was trembling and she was ready for the conversation to be over.

Rhett interjected. “Don’t you want to know if I have any stipulations?”

Scarlett’s brow furrowed. “I guess...that’s fair.” 

“It’s what we strive for.” He was taunting again. “I only request one thing: That we keep up this level of transparency. Complete honesty. If I ask a question, you answer it. Of course, I will give you the same courtesy.”

Scarlett was offended. Was he implying she was untruthful? “I’m not a liar. I can tell the truth.” She huffed.

“No, I know all too well how honest you can be, my cruel little cat.” She detected some malice in voice and wondered at it. “I just wonder how far you are willing to go with your honesty before you start hiding and covering up the truth.”

Scarlett’s eyes narrowed. “I will be truthful and if you doubt it so much then—”

“Great. Then let’s practice.” His voice dropped, murmuring into the speaker. “When is the last time you came, Scarlett?” 

Scarlett jaw dropped. 

Did he mean—? 

“Excuse me?” She rasped.

“Complete honesty, my dear. Tell me.” He was teasing now but not in his usual mocking way. His voice was like silk and her skin felt warm at the sound of it.

She stumbled over her words, frustrated that she had felt relatively confident a moment ago and now she was back to feeling completely out of control, embarrassed.

Rhett laughed. “As I thought. Nevertheless, I am going to continue to press. I will ask you what I want, when I want. I expect an answer. As a lover, I take great pride in seeing to the needs of my...companion. And with you, Ms. O’Hara, I intend to ruin all other men for you.” He chuckled. “ I’ll give you a reprieve and you can ponder over your answer until I see you on Saturday.”

She should tell him that she doesn’t have to do anything, including answer his questions. She should tell him to go to hell, hang up and never talk to him again. She didn’t have to. She could walk away right now. She could...

Instead, she asked with a sharp, brittle voice. “Do you have any other stipulations?” 

“I don’t. I am satisfied with our...terms.” He was laughing but she still released a breath that she didn’t realize that she had been holding.

“Great. Then I’ll see you on Saturday.” She replied, with as much poise as she could muster. Her hands were shaking.

“I look forward to it.” Rhett hummed. “I’ll pick you up at 5. And I’ll text you later this week. To make sure you haven’t changed your mind.” She knew that he was smiling. Arrogant bastard.

“I won’t change my mind.” She said sternly, wanting to seem self-assured. It only made her seem stubborn as a child.

“Thank God for small mercies. Goodbye, Scarlett.”

“Bye.” She ended the call, dropped her head in her hands and took a deep breath. 

It was going to be a long week.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A quote from writer Neil Gaiman, when asked how to go about seducing a writer, he states:“In my experience, writers tend to be really good at the inside of their own heads and imaginary people, and a lot less good at the stuff going on outside, which means that quite often if you flirt with us we will completely fail to notice, leaving everybody involved slightly uncomfortable and more than slightly unlaid.
> 
> So I would suggest that any attempted seduction of a writer would probably go a great deal easier for all parties if you sent them a cheerful note saying "YOU ARE INVITED TO A SEDUCTION: Please come to dinner on Friday Night, Wear the kind of clothes you would like to be seduced in."
> 
> And alcohol may help, too. Or kissing. Many writers figure out that they're being seduced or flirted with if someone is actually kissing them.” 
> 
> Also would like to mention the fanfiction writer: Senlinyu. I had previously seen this quote in passing but I never considered it as fanfiction material. Lol! I read a one shot in the Harry Potter universe with this quote at the center of the action and it did give some inspiration for this tiny part of the story. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this story tonight! It’s officially 12 chapters! Yay!
> 
> So, in honor of the completion and to thank you, again, for all your kind comments, I am doing another mid-week update. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Super special thank you to Elm, without whom this story may never have been completed. I’m also the worst and forgot to give her credit for her suggestion on the pop playlist last week. I know that she wasn’t offended but I didn’t want to forget her! Thank you, Elm!
> 
> See you this weekend!
> 
> Read and Review!

_ Rhett usually took Scarlett out. However, this night he opted to stay in. He hired a chef to come in and cook them a meal at his luxurious high-rise flat. It was the first time that he had invited Scarlett to his Atlanta home. She had been brought up in an upper middle class family. She had always lived in a nice house and had anything she could want, until recently, that is. Still, she was shocked by the opulence of Rhett’s abode. In spite of the feeling of resentment she felt at seeing how prosperous he was, she made sure to smile her most winning smile every time he looked at her and was as charming as she could be.  _

_ Despite her outward demeanor, she felt nervous, wondering why he had chosen to make this particular night special and feeling out of her element in her surroundings. Whether he picked up on the way she felt was as unclear as nearly everything was with Rhett, but he was all charm and appeal, none of the mocking wretch that he usually presented. Scarlett soon relaxed.  _

_ As they finished the last of their meal, Scarlett was relieved to find that things felt simple, less like the shadowing they had been doing over the last week and more like the effortless enjoyment she had found in his company when they first met a few months before. Rhett seemed more at ease, which made her feel more at ease.  _

_ Rhett made her a virgin drink—teasing her for the first time that night about her age, to her displeasure—before leading her out onto the veranda. Quiet music was playing in the background. As the sun set over Atlanta, Rhett pulled Scarlett up from her seat on the patio sofa and into his arms to dance. He whispered in her ear as the song played, a hint of levity in his words. “You are the most beautiful dancer I’ve ever held in my arms.” She giggled breathlessly as he tucked his face into the crook of her neck, whispering still as his lips grazed her shoulder. She sighed softly, squeezing his bicep when she shuddered under his touch.  _

_ He ran his lips softly along the pulse point of her neck before tenderly taking her mouth, descending over her with wordless passion that was as restrained as it was reckless. She had never felt so completely at someone else's mercy. It was terrifying and intoxicating. She kissed him back, giving in fully to the ache that started in her throat and rushed lower. _

_ He gripped her face; his fingers entwined in her hair. Breaking away from her mouth, he trailed his lips down her neck, over her shoulder, across her collarbones. Soft, leisurely kisses. She gasped. He gently broke the kiss and led her back to the sofa, urging her to sit down before kneeling down in front of her. She thought to say something as she sat down but she was too dazed by his gentleness to make a sound. Grasping her hand in his, he stared down at her hands, stroking her knuckles. He raised her hand, placed it against his rough cheek, placed an almost chaste kiss against her wrist, before looking up at her. His face was inscrutable but—was it her imagination?—his hand trembled over hers. _

_ This was not what she had expected, so unlike anything she had experienced before. Not with Ashley on that one emotional but uninspiring night. Not with Charles during their awkward honeymoon and the few uncomfortable encounters that followed. The handful of experiences she’d endured had been like getting caught in a riptide; pulled under while desperately fighting, and trying to get away to freedom.  _

_ Rhett was like the slow, soft beckoning of a water nymph, luring her to let the sea take her. To surrender to the danger of the waves. Persuading her with subtle, soothing strokes; the waves enticing and coaxing her to let them pull her under. _

_ She forced herself to meet his eyes, expecting to see amusement, to hear some quip about how eager she was, how easily she surrendered to him. Scarlett was surprised to see him staring at her with honest longing and expectancy. She had never seen him so mindlessly incautious, taken by a desire greater than his desire to be in control. After a moment, she realized that he was waiting for her. His hands, gently threaded into the hair at the nape of her neck, were stroking the exposed skin softly but with greater urgency the longer she sat unmoving. _

_ Scarlett leaned forward only slightly, brushing her nose against his, her thumb moving faintly against his cheek. A seemingly innocent gesture, but it broke whatever temporary restraint he’d held on to. He parted her lips with his tongue, purposefully invading her mouth, pursuing her with a single-minded persistence. As he moved from his position on the cement floor to the couch, Scarlett mindlessly crawled into his lap, her knees cradling his thighs, her skirt hiked up to her panties. He overtook her, tilting her head to go deeper, teeth grazing the plumpest part of her lip. Gripping her thighs, he wrenched her forward until she was fully pressed against him; sliding his fingers under her leg towards the apex of her thighs, his fingertips brushing the edge of her underwear, driving a soft moan from her throat. He jerked at the sound before pulling back again, his hand continuing to firmly knead her thigh.  _

_ “Fuck,” Rhett whispered the obscenity so softly she almost didn’t hear it, before leaning back in and gently kissing her cheek, just under her eye, just above her jaw. At the slight brush of his tongue, Scarlett tried to turn her head to claim his mouth again. Rhett’s breath caught and he removed the hand from her thigh to grip her cheek. “My baby, wait…”  _

_ Lacking the same restraint that Rhett seemed to have found, Scarlett breathed against his lips and she rolled her hips into him, instinct overtaking any sense of composure. She was completely lost in that moment, ready to give him anything that he asked for; ready to take. His grip on her neck tightened, giving her what could only be described as a look of warning as his hands darted to her hips. She worried that he may have been attempting to halt her movement but that thought was cast aside as he slowly gathered her skirt into balled fists, his fingers slipping just under the elastic of her underwear, but moving no further.  _

_ His eyes bore into hers, searching as she leaned forward, kissing the corner of his mouth timorously, feeling some measure of her boldness beginning to wane under his scrutiny. Swiftly, he lifted her pelvis slightly and pulled her back down onto him, their hips connecting. Her eyes popped open as some place at the center of her body collided with his. Sparks sprang up behind her eyelids. “Oh!” _

_ Rhett’s eyes flared with unspoken understanding and, again, he moved her. The current surged again. And then it was no longer Rhett, but Scarlett, that drove her hips into his body, chasing that rolling, billowing sensation that ebbed and swelled low in her stomach. _

_ Rhett kissed her with an unhurried obduracy that felt so controlled in comparison to her fevered thrusting. The swelling rose in her as if she were going to shatter. “Oh, god…” _

_ “Just like that, baby. Come on.” He ran his lips along her neck, gripping her ribs just below her breasts to steady her. God, she wanted things from him she couldn’t name. She ground down onto him hard, his control breaking for the first time as he drove up to meet her.  _

_ “God, you are going to be the death of me.” His voice was rough and low. He was trembling; he’s breath erratic. It drove her to reach farther, not knowing if there was anything to grasp onto at the end. Not knowing if there was a resolution. Maybe she would continue to roll and coil and moan into him for eternity. If he would— If he would just— _

_ “Rhett, please—” _

_ His hand rippled over her ribs, a thumb grazed the fabric over her nipple and she groaned. He kissed her jaw before murmuring into her ear. “You are doing so good. So good, sweet girl…” He rolled his thumb over her nipple again, as she shifted just slightly, the heavy fabric of his jeans hitting her in that dark, sweet, secret place that she hadn’t even known existed, and she broke. _

_ “Rhett…” She moaned, as a soft burning flared; ripping through her, pulsing as she came down. She collapsed onto him. Euphoria. Panting into his shoulder and not entirely sure how to feel about what had just happened, mortification briefly swelled in her chest. Had she just—? _

_ Rhett gently caressed her shoulder blades, pressing soft, almost chaste kisses into the curve of her shoulder and neck. He was still aroused, still shifting subtly beneath her, but didn’t seem to be in a hurry. She thought to move but was reluctant, so she just stayed where she was, her breath evening out as Rhett brushed his fingertips along the top of her spine. Eventually, he broke the silence. _

_ “Scarlett,” his voice cracked as he spoke, “you do like me, don’t you?” Some measure of his typical teasing registered but she didn't feel that he was laughing at her. If anything, the question felt slightly self-depreciating.  _

_ Usually that hint of mockery in his voice made her want to roll her eyes. However, hearing it in this context, with the hard evidence of his arousal between her legs, still floating on a cloud of desire, Scarlett cleared her throat and spoke into his shoulder,“Well, yes.” Strange that he questioned it after...that. In an attempt to make light of the situation, she continued, “when you aren’t making mean jokes.” _

_ He laughed softly and she blushed, her stomach flipping at the sound. “I see. But I think you like my jokes.” Turning his head, Rhett brushed his lips over the shell of her ear, humming low. He paused a moment and she wondered if he would say anything else, feeling him shift below her. _

_ “Do you think you could ever love me, Scarlett?” _

_ Scarlett’s eyes flew open, quickly coming back to herself. She jerked backward, meeting his eyes, unable to hide her confusion at hearing him say the absolutely last thing she had expected him to. “What?!” Her voice squeaked. Her heart raced.  _

_ His face, which had been open and laid out before her moments before, was blank. If he had expected a specific reaction from her, it wasn’t the one she gave. His eyes were cool, lips pulled back over his teeth. When he spoke, his voice was smooth and mocking. “Have I shocked you? I guess I have, since I decided to be more sentimental in my inquiry. A spoonful of sugar and all of that…” He laughed. “Any other woman in the world would prefer for me to stroke her vanity. Well, I’m learning that when I am dealing with you, circumstances such as this are better handled bluntly.” His voice held none of the tenderness from moments before; she would have almost believed she had hurt him if not for his dispassionate demeanor and the impassive way that he looked at her. Icy uncertainty pierced her chest. _

_ Scarlett, suddenly aware of her dishabille, attempted to pull her skirt down over her panties as she spoke. “Circumstances?” She scrunched her nose. “Like, you mean, because...?” _

_ Rhett laughed. “I think we need to be transparent.” Rhett leered at her. “Though it’s never been explicitly stated that you see me exclusively for my money—don’t look at me like that. I am fully aware of what a “sugar baby” is and how they prey on men for their money—and not for my charming self, I don’t want there to be any question as to what the boundaries of our—er—relationship are before I fuck you senseless.” Scarlett gasped and he continued. “Since we are already halfway there, and judging by your inability to...maintain your composure, it seems best if we go ahead and set the perimeters, something we have failed to do thus far, before it’s...too late.” _

_ “I—I—”  _

_ “Otherwise you would just be another player in, to put it plainly, the world’s oldest profession. Or I could be labelled a rapist. And I have no desire to be labelled a rapist, darling.” Scarlett only heard the term “rapist” and immediately attempted to scramble off his lap. He held her fast, which didn’t make her feel any better. “I personally know the way that I would like this path to diverge, the much broader path that I pray doesn’t lead to destruction. Stop wiggling, Scarlett, I am trying to proposition you.” _

_ Scarlett stilled. “You are trying to what?” _

_ “Dear,” he said, a touch of malice in his eyes, “I am complimenting your intelligence by asking you to be my mistress without having first seduced you. Well,” he smirked, “mostly.” _

_ Scarlett gazed at him as the beginnings of anger stirred in her chest. How had he gone from being so gentle one minute to nearly cruel the next? Her heart twisted slightly at the thought, frustrated with herself for being so vulnerable with him, acting so wantonly. Why did he seem almost angry with her? What did he want? "Are you—are you asking me to, like, date you?” _

_ Rhett reared back his head and laughed. It wasn't a kind laugh and when he looked back at her, she thought that she saw a flash of hurt in his otherwise impertinent eyes. Scarlett blinked. “Oh, heavens no! Scarlett, I am asking you to be—what is vulgarly called—my booty call.” _

_ Suddenly, everything that he was suggesting registered and she passed over his proposal. “Did you just compare me to a prostitute?!” She blurted out. _

_ “Bearing your intent in mind, it’s kind of unavoidable, isn’t it?” Rhett screwed up his face.  _

_ She balked at him as she remembered the fear and pain she had felt in the months before meeting him. How she had scrambled for food, diapers, formula... How the lights had nearly been turned off. Juggling three or four jobs at once. How she had worked so hard to make Ruth and everyone else believe that everything had been ok in the O’Hara house, when it hadn’t been. The fear she had felt late in the night when she hadn’t known how she was going to pay for Wade’s next doctor’s appointment or for childcare... _

_ She had found security in the aloof man before her, and not just because of his money. In some ways, she had grown to trust him. Sure, he was right—she had been seeing him for his money. He seemed to have been aware of that. Didn’t seem to have a problem with it until now. So, why did he have the right to judge her? To make her feel small and humbled and used? To make her give a damn about what he thought? _

_ She thought of her mother and of what she would say if she saw her now. Her father! She felt the prick of tears behind her eyes but refused to let them fall.  _

_ Instead she channeled those tears into rage, relished the feeling of it throbbing in her chest. “I wouldn’t touch you again if you were the last man on earth! You disgusting—” She pushed herself off of him. _

_ “Not disgusting, surely!” _

_ “Yes, disgusting!” She grabbed her bag and headed for the door before turning to look at him in his arrogant face, which was now wiped clean of any indifference. An embittered smirk gracing his lips. “Don’t ever call me again, Rhett Butler. I don’t ever want to see your face again, as long as I live!” _

_ And she meant it. _

* * *

The rest of the week was chaos. Ella and Wade both came down with a stomach flu Tuesday evening, meaning Scarlett had to work from home on Wednesday and Thursday...again! How frustrated she was with herself for getting so wasted on Monday with Rhett! And how frustrated she was with everyone that she paid to make her life easier! 

It was at times like this that she had taken Ruth for granted, among other things. She would have shared the load with Scarlett, had she still been alive, as she had in all aspects of the children’s lives. That stupid Priscilla unwisely reminded her that it was in her contract that she couldn’t care for the kids until they hadn’t been sick for 24 hours. Scarlett had unleashed her temper on her, quickly ending the conversation and swearing to herself that she was going to fire her as soon as she found a replacement. 

As good as Scarlett was at her job, she had to rely on her assistant to do things on site when she wasn’t there. Scarlett had already noticed during her time of bereavement that her assistant was less than acceptable. Scarlett had already noticed during her time of bereavement that her assistant was less than acceptable. Still, it wasn’t until Thursday that Scarlett decided to find a replacement, livid when she found out that her assistant had given one of her store managers incorrect information with regard to their quarterly inspection, which caused them to fail. Scarlett’s stores never failed corporate inspections.

While working at her make-shift work space at her kitchen island on Thursday afternoon, Scarlett decided to call her old boss to see if, by chance, she could be of assistance in finding a replacement.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Belle. It’s Scarlett.” Exhausted, Scarlett closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. 

“Scarlett! How great to hear from you! How is everything?”

“Good. Keeping busy. You know how it is.” 

“I know  _ you _ are keeping busy. Never seen anyone who keeps as busy as you, hon. I had hoped that after…” Belle stopped speaking abruptly, before continuing. “Well, I heard about your neighbor. I know you were close. I’m so sorry for your loss, Scarlett. I hope you are taking care of yourself.”

  
“Thanks, Belle.” Scarlett replied, slightly confused by her wording. Belle and Ruth had known each other, professionally at least, as Ruth had been the one to get her a job as Belle’s assistant all those years ago. Her confusion passed quickly. “You know I always figure things out, one way or another.”

Belle laughed. “That you do, hon.”

Scarlett took a breath. “Listen, I don’t want to take up too much of your time but I am calling to see if you might have any suggestions for a new assistant. For me.”

Belle laughed. “That one didn’t last long, did she? Well, hon, I might be a Corporate Recruiter but I don’t usually have much call for administrative positions. You know we mostly get requests for executive positions—hell no, tell him I wouldn’t be able to get someone to wash windows for him for a salary that low—” Scarlett grinned at hearing Belle’s directness with her staff. She missed working for her and also felt for the person on the receiving end. Being Belle’s assistant wasn’t easy.

Scarlett attempted to butter her up. “I know. But when I’ve looked for management replacements in the past, you never let me down…” 

Belle snorted. “Don’t try to charm me, Scarlett O’Hara. I know your tricks. I taught them to you. Or at least perfected them.” Belle chuckled before gasping. “Oh! But Scarlett, didn’t you send me a resume for an administrative assistant a few weeks ago? Why not try her?”

Tara. Why hadn’t she thought of that? “This is why I need you though, Belle. I hadn’t even thought about her.”

“Hon, this is why you never should have left me. I—no, he is going to have to double that for me to get someone qualified enough—” Belle groaned before continuing. “And the feeling is mutual. The best thing I ever did was hire you seven years ago. Are you sure that you don’t want to come back? I’ve never found someone to fill your shoes…”

Scarlett laughed. “It’s actually been more like ten years, Belle. And you couldn’t afford me now.” Even with those generous bonuses that she had given her every quarter. Scarlett missed those. 

Belle snorted. “You would be surprised. It’s hard to—what? He has got to be joking. No one would be desperate enough for that.”

Scarlett smiled as Belle continued to rant. “Belle, I’ll let you go. Thanks again.”

“Oh, sorry, Scarlett. These cheapskates, wanting the milk without the cow.” Scarlett giggled at the familiar figure of speech. One that Belle used often. “Call me sometime. We will get coffee. It’s been too long and you are always busy. Could it be that a sweetheart is taking up your time, hon?”

“You know I don’t do sweethearts, Belle. And yes, I will," she said, before ending the call. Scarlett had found that if she wanted sound business advice, it was best to consult Belle. She only wished that Belle could help her find a nanny as well. 

She immediately called Tara, offering her a job. Promising growth opportunities and good pay, if she could live up to Scarlett’s expectations. Of course, she had accepted with an “Abso-fucking-lutely”. Scarlett laughed even as she winced. They would have to work on appropriate language in the workplace. Ruth was more laid back and hadn’t worried over Tara’s potty mouth.

She called HR to dispose of the other girl.

At the end of the night, after washing loads upon loads of laundry, bleaching the bathroom for the ump-teenth time, fixing the kids a mild dinner and setting out their clothes for the morning, in the hopes that they would be well enough to go—it would be 24 hours from the last incident if they both made it to the morning—Scarlett sank into the sofa in her living room, a mindless reality tv show in the background. She was taking deep gulps from her customary glass of merlot, so exhausted she wanted to cry but too exhausted to cry. 

She needed Ruth. If Ruth were here... 

Scarlett sighed. No use in thinking about things you can’t change. 

Scarlett had her tablet out, looking at her monthly budget, trying to figure out if she could afford a live-in nanny. She made a good living but she wasn’t made of money, after all. She had looked into after-school programs and the like before deciding to hire a nanny. It had seemed the most practical option for the money.

She glanced at the child care website that she had used in the past, not feeling optimistic. Room and board would be provided, of course so maybe that would offset the salary she would have to pay a bit. Even if it meant that her utilities were likely to go up. There was only one room in the house with an in-suite bathroom—Scarlett’s room. She loathed the idea of offering it to a live-in nanny but doubted that a nanny would want to share a bathroom with her children and Scarlett would want to preserve as much privacy for her family as possible. She could convert the study into a guest room for when Carreen and Sue came home and she could move into their room. There was nothing to be done for it. If Sue decided to complain, she would tell her to go to hell or get a hotel room when she came home. With her own money.

_ Speaking of bathrooms _ ..., she thought. Scarlett pulled out her phone to place a reminder in her calendar about the leak she had noticed under the sink while cleaning. Either she or Tara could call a plumber tomorrow. She glanced at her savings account for emergencies. She prayed that this wouldn’t cost too much. With that thought in mind, she took another large gulp of merlot when her phone pinged. 

It was Rhett.

_ So, can I expect to see you on Saturday or have you chickened out?  _ He included a chicken emoji. 

Scarlett furrowed her brow.  _ I am no chicken, Rhett Butler. I will be there. _

Seconds later, he responded.

_ I would expect nothing less from you. _

_ I also expect an answer to my question. _

Scarlett, who had only been half coherent from exhaustion and had only been partially engaged in the conversation—her mind was on other things, was suddenly wide awake. She sat up quickly on the couch. With her gumption being called into question, she immediately responded.

_ I’ll answer.  _

He responded almost immediately.

_ In that case, I’d like my answer now. _

_ If you please.  _

Scarlett’s jaw dropped, before rallying. She was not in the mood for this kind of conversation.

_ Don’t push your luck, Rhett.  _

She waited for a response, thinking that he would surely back down. 

_ I always push my luck and it usually pays off.  _

_ Come on, Scarlett.  _

_ It will be fun… _

Scarlett scoffed. Fun for him… 

Still, if she wanted to show him that she wasn’t the young girl she had been when he last knew her, she would need to show more pluck. It wasn’t that she was afraid of the question. 

It was just that the answer didn’t do much in the way of proving herself to him. 

She decided to respond simply. 

_ It was a long time ago. _

After sending the text, she bit her thumbnail and waited for his response.

_ Was it?  _

_ How long ago?  _

_ Tell me all about it.  _

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop her unwilling smile as her stomach flipped, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing the answer. Strangely enough, she thought of something that sounded very Rhett-ish and sent him the sly comment in an effort to beat him at his own game. 

_ It’s unlucky for you that you have such a bad memory, Rhett.  _

She stifled a giggle as she waited for him to respond, feeling triumphant. Now, let’s see how it feels for _him_ to have to riddle through a random remark, for a change.

_ My sweet girl, you mean to tell me that the last time you enjoyed a sexual encounter to the fullest was in my arms? With all your clothes on… _

Her smile dropped. Oh.

That did not go the way she thought it would. She huffed.

_ Don't get cocky. As I recall it, you were just the vessel.  _

She sent it before thinking too much about it, blushing furiously. He responded back almost immediately.

_ On the contrary, I feel humbled. _

_ And many other things that would be better left unsaid until I see you again. Alone. _

Scarlett bit her lip as she took a deep breath. Her phone pinged again.

_ I’d like to know more about these vessels. Do you currently have any in your bedside table? _

Scarlett's eyes widened, flustered at his presumption. 

_ I have no need for that! _

She sent it immediately, more than a little scandalized at his suggestion but also kind of enjoying this brand of candor.

_ Oh. So you are completely self-sufficient. I definitely want to hear more about that. _

Scarlett gasped and, for reasons she didn't completely understand, stifled a laugh.

_ I don't do those sorts of things! _

She waited, wondering what he would say, her knees drawn up to her stomach and her fist covering her reluctant smile. This was invigorating and, surprisingly, it was...fun. 

Damn him for being right...

_ I’m sure you are an absolute saint, my darling. No doubt clutching your purity tightly to your breast, a place for which no small measure of adulation should be bestowed.  _

She scoffed. Her phone pinged again.

_ But even saints fall and need to confess. So what do you need to confess, Scarlett? _

She sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling hot and cold all over. Unwillingly, she remembered the weeks and even months after their encounter, furiously working into the early morning hours in a desperate attempt to replicate that moment of ecstasy she had experienced in his embrace, only to be repeatedly frustrated when she was unable to. She had given up after that, discontented with the fact that she may never glory in that moment ever again. 

She wasn’t going to tell him that.

_ Not much. _

She took a deep breath. 

_ I look forward to changing that. _

Scarlett sucked in a breath, biting her thumbnail. Mustering up all her nerve, she sent the last message of the night.

_ Me too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the song they danced to as either “Can I Stay” by Ray Lamontagne or “Crawling Back to You” by Tom Petty or “Secret Garden” by Bruce Springsteen. Which song do YOU think they are dancing to, kind reader? :)
> 
> Shout out to Ondine03 for making me adore the idea of Scarlett and Belle being friends. I don’t know that it would have been possible in canon, outside of the way that she wrote it in Murder on Marietta Street...nevertheless, I love it. Ondine03, if you are still out there, thanks for being brave and writing what you feel.


	6. Chapter 6

After sending the children off to school on Friday morning, Scarlett headed to the office and was pleased to see that Tara was there as well, ready to get started. Scarlett immediately put her to work, asking her to call a plumber and contact a childcare agency to find out about a live-in nanny. Tara was quick to put herself on Scarlett’s good side, as Scarlett knew that she would, stating that her mom’s husband, Peter, had a niece who was currently looking for a childcare position and a place to live. “She may be willing to do the live-in nanny thing.” Tara said. The young lady, Lou, had experience as an after school counselor so she was registered with the state, was also “one hell of a cook”, and was a quiet type who never got into any trouble, according to Tara. Scarlett had known Tara for years and she counted her reference as a good one, since Tara was relatively hard on most people, not unlike Scarlett herself.

Scarlett could have kissed her, asking her to call the young lady immediately to see when she could start, reiterating that she would be needed when the children were sick as well. Even if she stayed home along with the nanny on days that they were sick, she had Tara at work, so that took a lot of worry off her mind if she was unable to come into the office on any given day. 

Scarlett took a deep breath and felt that familiar sense of satisfaction and relief at having solved what had seemed to be a very complex problem. 

As soon as she got the go ahead later in the morning from Tara, who advised that Lou could start that very afternoon, she called Priscilla and advised that her services were no longer needed and felt a great deal of satisfaction in having done so. 

She left the office early that afternoon so that she could meet the children off the bus and meet Lou. Scarlett was running late though and felt guilty and a little panicked when she saw that Lou and Ella were waiting for her on the porch. Luckily, it seemed that Eleanor had been on her own porch when Lou arrived and had engaged Lou and Ella in conversation while she waited. 

Scarlett quickly parked the car and jogged up to the porch, apologizing as she let them in. Lou was gracious about her tardiness, for which Scarlett was grateful. 

Before Scarlett went inside, Eleanor greeted her and Scarlett briefly felt uncomfortable in her presence, wondering if she knew about her rendezvous with Rhett. Surely not. Her alarm was quickly dispelled. “Ella mentioned that she and Wade were sick this week. I hope everyone is doing better?”

“Oh, yes. It was just a bit of a stomach bug. They are feeling much better now.”

“I’m glad.” Eleanor smiled. “Well, if they are ever sick again, please let me know. I make a mean chicken noodle soup.”

Scarlett laughed. “I have no doubt.” Her cooking was divine. There was little doubt that she was telling the truth. Nevertheless, Scarlett didn’t take what she said to heart, and took the comment as many do. It was just something that people say. Like, “let’s get together soon” or “let me know if you need anything”.

But Eleanor held her gaze as she continued, in that omniscient way that Scarlett could already recognize in her. “Truly though, Scarlett. As a woman who raised three children alone for most of their young lives and ran a school with 600 children, I understand more than most that it takes a village. Please don’t hesitate to let me know if you need help.” Her eyes shined with sincerity.

Scarlett smiled, feeling a sense of camaraderie with the older woman. “Thank you, Eleanor. That...I appreciate that.” She really did. As Eleabor headed into her own home, Scarlett again wondered how Eleanor had been able to do it all when she was a young, single mother and thought that maybe this sort of altruism that Eleanor presented, that Scarlett had taken for granted with Ruth, was what life had looked like for Eleanor years ago.

Wade’s bus arrived before Scarlett headed into the house and she showed Lou around, letting Lou know that she could move in as soon as Monday, if she liked. Scarlett would move everything around on Sunday. 

Scarlett could already tell that she was going to like Lou, who in spite of her youth, seemed to be more disciplined than Priscilla had been. Lou quickly picked up on Wade and Ella’s schedules and got them started on their homework, fixing them a snack to nibble on while they worked. 

Scarlett took the opportunity to go shower, deciding that tonight was going to be an early night for everyone. It was the first moment she had taken for herself that day and it was the first time she had thought about her rendezvous with Rhett tomorrow, her heart skipping at the memory of their conversation the night before. Yet, she still had reservations. The last time she had been intimate with him, he had basically laughed in her face afterwards. Had been strangely cruel. Sure, he was acting very nice and seductive now. He had on that night ten years ago as well. Scarlett had changed and grown in the last ten years, but had he?

Whether he had or not, God help her, she was willing to take a chance. One more time. Ever since he had kissed her on Monday night, she couldn’t stop thinking about how she had felt, pressed into him, blood boiling and her head dizzy with desire. But she was going to make sure that she went to him without a single flaw. 

She took a nice, long shower and slowly shaved and trimmed nearly every part of her body. She applied lotions and oils, knowing that she was going to take a shower again tomorrow afternoon and do it all over again, and still she wanted the extra reassurance. Standing in front of her vanity, she plucked her eyebrows and exfoliated her skin until her cheeks were red. 

By the time she was done and dressed in her house clothes, Wade and Ella had finished their homework and Wade was showering. Ella was playing on the floor with Lou in the living room, coloring pictures, chattering away. 

Scarlett entered the living room, “How about pizza?”

Ella screeched and Scarlett thought to scold her but found she was in too good of a mood. Scarlett told Lou that she didn’t need her for the rest of the night, made plans with her for tomorrow, and offered for her to stay for dinner. She declined before leaving a relieved Scarlett at the front door, encouraged again that Lou might be the right fit for their family. 

Scarlett ordered delivery and as she hung up the phone, she glanced out the bay window in her dining room to see Eleanor sitting on her porch again, alone. Scarlett didn’t know what prompted her, outside of the camaraderie she had felt with the woman that afternoon and probably her own desire for companionship, but she peeked her head out of the front door and quickly invited her over for dinner. Eleanor gracefully accepted and thirty minutes later, they were all sitting in Scarlett’s dining room, boxes of piping hot pizza on the table. 

Again, Eleanor entertained the children throughout the meal, engaging Wade in mature conversation and, to Scarlett’s dismay, encouraging Ella’s loud, unruly story-telling. Still, Scarlett was happy to see her children content. Wade, in particular, whose quiet, shy personality often made Scarlett wonder what was going on in his secretive mind. Eleanor seemed very successful at drawing him out, making Scarlett regret that she had never had the patience or the desire to do so. 

After everyone had eaten their fill of pizza and breadsticks, Scarlett told the kids to head up to bed, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. She filled two glasses with wine and she and Eleanor took them out to the porch. The night air was humid but pleasant; the neighbors had recently mowed the grass and it smelled fresh, like springtime. 

“Scarlett, you have such lovely children. You should be proud. You’ve done a good job with them.” Eleanor stated sincerely. She was sitting across from Scarlett, who was in her customary seat on the porch swing, her legs tucked under her body; still pondering her realization regarding Wade. 

Feeling vulnerable, Scarlett stated matter of factly, “I am beginning to think that I had nothing to do with it.” Scarlett, realizing that she had unconsciously strayed into unusually deep waters for a simple "after dinner chat”, caught herself and quickly added. “That is, Ruth was such an important part of their lives and, with her gone, I’ve been realizing how much we all relied on her.” 

Eleanor’s all-knowing eyes gleamed. “I think sometimes the biggest mistake that society makes is putting so much pressure on mothers. Especially at this time in history. Until about fifty years ago, people expected very little of a woman. That was the problem. Now, they expect entirely too much. Women used to be expected to do absolutely nothing but stand there and look pretty. If you didn’t do that? Shame and reproach were heaped upon you. And now, if a woman doesn’t do everything? Well, shame and reproach are heaped upon you.” Eleanor shook her head and leaned forward, patting Scarlett’s hand. “All mother’s have strengths and—at the risk of scandalizing the masses—they all also have weaknesses. Your strengths may be someone else’s weaknesses and vice versa. But, Scarlett, don’t make the mistake that society has been making for centuries and judge a woman—yourself—only based on what she doesn’t do. Or, in particular, what she doesn't do well. Choosing valuable people to be around your children—to interact with them, to love them—is just as important as anything else you could do. Those choices were yours, as a parent. It is nothing to be ashamed of when you’ve made the right choices.”

Scarlett blinked, having never been talked to in that manner, not personally. Of course she had heard plenty of TedTalks on this and similar topics but she had never really applied it her own life. Ruth had always been a pillar for Scarlett but indulgence had never been her forte. There were no excuses or exceptions with Ruth, a person simply got  _ it _ done. Scarlett had always adopted the same attitude, never more resolutely than with herself. 

It was against every theory by which she lived her life and yet, Scarlett felt the ring of truth in Eleanor’s words. Her practical mind couldn’t deny the logic of it. It was one of the few times in her life that she had felt proud of herself as a mother. Felt that she had done something right by her kids that had nothing to do with their futures and everything to do with their present. Had nothing to do with forcing herself into a box, to be better but encouraged her to accept her strengths and be gentle with herself where she has failed.

It felt good. It made her want to do more.

She wanted to hug the woman but thought that might seem strange, so she simply said, “Thank you, Eleanor. That...helps a lot.” 

Eleanor grinned, a grin not unlike her son’s. “I would have loved for someone to say that to me when I was raising my kids. They gave me a run for my money! Not nearly as nice as your two, good heavens. Rosemary, my youngest and my only daughter, gave me the hardest time, believe it or not. I thought no one would be as difficult as Rhett, especially when Ross was so easy to handle. Then, both Rhett and Rosemary turned out just as well as Ross so I guess I did all that worrying for nothing.” Eleanor giggled and Scarlett laughed with her. 

Scarlett asked the question that she had been dying to ask. “How did you do it all? You were a single mom with a career. I always feel like I am barely hanging on and you seem to...well, you seem like you have it together. Like my own mom did.” Scarlett whispered the last part, almost reluctant to reveal that much of her own desire; the desire to be like her own mom. The awareness of her failure to achieve that. 

Eleanor laughed loudly, startling Scarlett. “Oh, my dear, I didn’t have it all together. Oh, no, no, no. If it seems that I do or that I did it’s only because I’ve gotten really good at pretending. I’ve had years of practice.” Eleanor quirked her eyebrow. “You know, your children will think you had it all together as well.”

“I doubt that.” Scarlett paused, looking pensively into her glass. “You know, you said that your children were rambunctious, but I worry about Wade. Ella is so outspoken, almost too outspoken, but Wade...he is so quiet. I don’t think like him. He is more like his father and I barely knew his father. Me? If I feel something or see something, I say it. Wade doesn’t.”

Eleanor listened intently before replying. “Rosemary was rambunctious. Rhett wasn’t. Rhett was a lot like Wade.”

Scarlett looked at Eleanor sharply. “Rhett? I mean...the...your son that I met the other day?”

“Yes, He was very quiet, very guarded. Always hard to read. Much like Wade but just...in a different way.” Eleanor sat her glass down and began to wringing her hands. “My other two were very young when their father and I split up but Rhett,” Eleanor’s eyes were haunted, “Rhett was older and didn’t take it well. He was cruel, hid his pain behind his exemplary wit. But it had a bite. A painful one. Not many were left unscathed.” Eleanor grimaced. “Least of all his father and I. I still haven’t forgotten some of the painful things he said to me. A parent always forgives but it’s hard to forget when someone tells you that you are the things you fear most.” Eleanor dropped her eyes, staring down at her quivering fingers. “After a while, as he got older, his coldness towards me faded but his father didn’t come around much. Steven remarried a few years after the divorce and had children with his new wife and…”

Though Scarlett wasn’t always the most perceptive person, she didn’t need to be told that the man had all but deserted his children. Something in her burned, something that she couldn’t yet identify. Eleanor continued. “I thought about taking him to counseling. Something. But I didn’t. I thought he would heal just fine on his own. It’s one of the ways I’ve always felt I failed him.” Eleanor’s sorrowful countenance brightened. “Nevertheless, he has turned into a great man. A man I am proud to call my son.” 

Scarlett smiled at Eleanor, happy that she felt that way, even if Scarlett wasn’t convinced herself. Scarlett was met with some recognition when confronted with the picture that Eleanor painted. Some of the descriptions felt familiar. In Scarlett's own son, as Eleanor mentioned, yes. But also in the "grown-up" Rhett. At least, the Rhett that she had known before. "Present-day" Rhett’s verdict was still out. 

“Well, I’m glad to know that eventually I won’t worry about them all the time.” Scarlett confessed, prompting Eleanor to cackle. 

“You will never stop worrying about them, unfortunately. That’s part of the job. But it will become less time consuming.” Both women giggled, allowing a brief silence to fill the space between them as they sipped from their glasses. 

Eleanor laughed briefly. “In fact, nothing will worry you more than when they get their hearts broken. That’s the most worried I’ve ever been. The most hopeful too, though.”

Scarlett furrowed her brow. “Did that happen to...one of your children?”

“Oh, yes. All of them.” Eleanor quipped. “But...all in different ways. Rosemary is a free-spirit and always flitting about from person to person. Which I encourage. Ross has had a few break ups throughout the years. Nothing detrimental.” Eleanor glanced up in thought. “It was mostly Rhett that worried me. It’s the most worried I’ve ever been for him. It took me a while to understand that, while Rhett believes himself to be more like his siblings, like  _ me _ , he is really more like my own father. Loves too hard. Feels too much.” Eleanor chuckled. “He would hate me for saying that to you. Too anyone.”

Scarlett’s eyes snapped. “Rhett’s had his heart broken?” A tiny pin-prick of jealousy stung her chest. This was...an entirely different depiction of the man that she knew.

“Yes, poor man. Dumped like a dog, unfortunately.” In spite of her jest, it was obvious that Eleanor didn’t think it was funny at the time. “The boy is devilishly handsome so, when he was young, there was never any shortage of females on his arm. Much less so in the past few years but…”

“What happened?” Scarlett interrupted, hoping that Eleanor couldn’t see her blush. But Eleanor saw everything.

“Honestly, my dear, I don’t know many details. But a mother just  _ knows _ .” Eleanor tilted her head to the side, in thought. “It was a long time ago. Years ago. He left Atlanta for weeks and traveled. Went all over. Which wouldn’t technically be unusual. He travels all the time. But I talked to him nearly every day during those weeks and every day he was drunk as a sailor. He never admitted it but he was. He never told me what happened, but one night he called me. It was late and I knew that he must have been drinking a lot. I was afraid for him. I didn’t know where he was. If he was around people he could trust. I remember begging him to stop drinking. To tell me what was wrong. To come home and we would fix it. He simply said—and forgive my language— ‘I fucked up. She left.’ He said more but I couldn’t make it out and I was so worried about him that I didn’t care what he was saying, if only he would listen to me. Luckily, he did. He came home to Charleston a week later, stayed a few days and dried out before going back to Atlanta. I tried to draw him out but...it was like when he was a boy again. He was guarded. Cynical. And then it was just...done. So I never knew exactly what happened.” Eleanor tossed her hands in the air. “I’ve always assumed that was why he has stayed a bachelor. For all his ramblin’, Rhett was always the kind of man that I knew would want to settle down, even if he didn’t know it, if the right woman ever came along. I think that she did come along and then passed on by. Whoever she is, she was foolish.” 

Eleanor frowned. “It’s upsetting to see something like that happen to any of your children, but it’s especially difficult to accept that it happened to Rhett. He was such a passionate child. He is the one that I always felt would love for eternity if he found someone. But...heartbreak hardens him.” Eleanor’s eyes shined and she joked. “The worst part of it is that I feel cheated. I could have had several grandchildren already!” Eleanor smiled, her observant eyes settling on Scarlett. "Still, I have hope that where love is lost it can be found."

Scarlett smiled but her mind was somewhere else. Rhett had been in love? When had this mystery woman come into his life and then left it? Had it been before she had known him? Is that why he had been interested in her “style” of companionship? Was she still just a blip on his radar? A means to forget? Why did that kind of hurt?

And who was this mysterious man that his mother described? It was certainly not the man she knew. She was desperately curious to find out which man was the real one. 

Eleanor patted Scarlett’s knee, pulling her out of her reverie. “I better go, my dear. It’s way past this old lady’s bedtime.” Eleanor stood. “Thank you for inviting me over. I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I hope we can do it more often.”

Scarlett replied back, sincerely. “I hope we can too.”

* * *

Scarlett had a hard time sleeping that night. Her mind on her conversation with Eleanor that evening and on her meeting with Rhett the next evening. In the morning, she found herself feeling restless in spite of her lack of sleep and she was up at dawn, scrubbing her house from top to bottom, prepping the rooms that needed moving so that she could shift things around the next day. She fixed a large breakfast for herself and her kids, who were surprised to see their mother being so domestic first thing in the morning. Saturday was usually Scarlett’s day to “sleep in”. Nevertheless, they ate big helpings of the pancakes, eggs and bacon she had whipped up and even asked for seconds. 

Lou came to the house around 3:00pm. By that time, Scarlett had wiped down, dusted, mopped and vacuumed every square inch of the house. She had rearranged her junk drawer and prepped her closet by color coordinating her clothes. She had accomplished a lot. And still, the feeling of excitement and doom shadowed her closer and closer as the day went on, moving with the sun. She briefly greeted Lou before heading straight to her room to get ready. She went through the same bath routine as the day before. Put on three different outfits before taking them off, remembering the words on the invitation: “Wear something you would like to be seduced in.” Was this something that someone was seduced in? She had no idea. 

She finally settled on a casual burgundy and white pin-striped romper-style dress, with a sewn-in tassel belt that cinched around the waist. It cut down into a low V on her neck and ended just above her knees. To complete the outfit, she chose a pair of golden gladiator sandals that laced up to her ankles, accenting her shapely calves. She fussed over her hair before remembering his lips on her neck and with that, a bright blush broke out over her chest and she decided to pull it up into a stylishly messy high ponytail. She kept her makeup simple: light foundation, blush, mascara and gloss. She felt young and carefree and beautiful. 

4:55pm. The doorbell rang. Scarlett took a deep breath, took one more look at herself in the mirror before heading down the stairs. 

  
  


**_A/N: There is really no equivalent in our culture that compares to Scarlett and her society’s ideal of a “lady”. So if it seems out of character for Scarlett to question Eleanor on her abilities as a mother, career woman, etc. consider that this could probably be considered our definition of what makes a woman a “lady” today._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is really no equivalent in our culture that compares to Scarlett and her society’s ideal of a “lady”. So if it seems out of character for Scarlett to question Eleanor on her abilities as a mother, career woman, etc. consider that this could probably be considered our definition of what makes a woman a “lady” today.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Elm for looking this over for me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

When Scarlett came downstairs, Rhett was already inside the house and he and Wade and Ella were gathered around the TV while Wade excitedly showed him his new Xbox box set up. They were currently discussing the game that Wade was playing—Rhett played video games? Surely not—and Scarlett took the opportunity to take a deep breath, to still her racing heart. She also took the opportunity to study him, which was counterproductive. He was in a dark-tan henley that clung to his heavy shoulders and charcoal jeans, tapered down to his ankles over a pair of dark-brown leather boots. She thought about the reason she was seeing him, the reason he wanted to see her and her knees went weak.

Ella saw her first. "Mama, look! It's Rhett, from the other night at Miss Eleanor's house! I am going to show him my dolls!"

Scarlett smiled at her daughter, avoiding Rhett's eyes at all costs. But she couldn't avoid his scrutiny for long. She glanced up and he had turned around to face her completely, his appreciative gaze tracing over her frame, taking in everything. She chewed on her lip. "My God…" He whispered, a rakish grin on his face. She attempted to hide her own smile.

"Mom, is Rhett staying for supper?" Wade asked, excitedly.

She looked between her son and Rhett. "Uh...no. Rhett is taking me to...supper." She heard Rhett quietly chuckling as she turned beet red.

"Well, can we invite him for supper tomorrow? He said that he's going to show me how to kill a lynel in Zelda!" Wade's asked with anticipation.

"I—"

"I would love to come, Wade." Rhett interrupted, before turning to a flustered Scarlett. "That is, if your Mom doesn't mind." His eyes shined with amusement at her predicament and her hackles raised instantly.

"I'm sorry Wade, we can't tomorrow. Remember, I have to move things around to prepare for Lou to move in and—" Wade interrupted.

"I'll help you and make sure we finish in time—" It was Rhett's turn to interrupt.

"Or I could just come over and help out. I have been told that I am very good at 'moving things'." Rhett grinned at her.

Scarlett fumbled, not completely comfortable with her children getting attached to this man that she was—very casually seeing. And yet, he hadn't given her a choice, really. There had never really been a choice, as they had immediately both liked him so much. She was genuinely and righteously angry as she turned to Wade and said, "Alright!" She turned her glare to Rhett. "Rhett can come over _first thing_ tomorrow morning and you both can help move _all_ of the things that need moving and then we will have lunch. Ok?"

Wade practically cheered and Ella squealed. Rhett grinned at her in that irritating way and she seethed and blushed a bright red. She was going to say something to him about his manipulation as soon as they were alone.

Scarlett turned to Lou, giving her information about the night before turning to the children and telling them goodbye. Rhett escorted her out to his car, which was a very well taken care of...older convertible. She was glad that she decided to wear her hair up.

"Rhett! What are you doing here?" Scarlett froze.

Why was everything becoming so complicated?

Eleanor glided down her steps and Rhett seemed momentarily caught off guard before turning to his mother and kissing her cheek. "I am taking Ms. O'Hara to dinner."

"Oh, really? Well, that is very nice, indeed." If Eleanor was surprised, she didn't show it. If anything her eyes gleamed with understanding. Scarlett colored to her hairline. "Well, don't let me keep you. I just wanted to tell you hello." Eleanor glanced at Scarlett, grinning. "You two have fun."

Scarlett smiled tremulously and Rhett chuckled and stated, "We will," before helping Scarlett into the car.

Once they were on the road, Scarlett covered her face with her hands and voiced her concerns. "Oh my God, this is getting way too complicated."

She couldn't see him but he laughed loudly. "There is nothing uncomplicated about you, my dear, so that isn't at all surprising."

Lifting her head, she barked. "Me? _You_ are the one who is manipulating situations and...and you can't tell my children that you are going to see them and send them presents and—"

Rhett interrupted casually. "Why not? I like your children."

Scarlett shot back. "Because! You just don't _do_ that, Rhett! There are things you just don't do when you have children and one of them is you don't allow them to get attached to the person you are… you are…"

Rhett grinned salaciously. "You are what, darling? Dating? You made it clear that we wouldn't be doing that. So what's the harm?"

Scarlett stuttered. "No! We aren't but it's just...we are—"

"Fucking?" Rhett's eyes shined with amusement.

Scarlett blanched. "Oh, hush! I don't even know why I am trying to have a civilized discussion with you with your nasty sense of humor—"

"You are right." Rhett stated.

Scarlett abruptly quieted. "What?"

"I said you are right. I shouldn't have answered for you. They are your children and we are…" Rhett waited, glancing at her in anticipation. She glanced around, wondering what he was waiting for. "Well, while you dig for a definition as to what we _are_ , allow me to continue." Scarlett scoffed and Rhett continued casually. "I think that you are right. My reasoning was that I already met your children, like your children and would like to see them. And they seem to feel the same way. It wasn't my intention to manipulate them and I'm sorry you think that. Though I won't deny that I may have been trying to manipulate the situation with you." His grinned stretched wider. "You are so easily manipulated."

"That is _definitely_ not something you should brag about, Rhett." She settled into the seat, crossing her arms, hating that she wasn't more angry with him. She would also be lying if she didn't admit that she was shocked out of her indignation at his admittance of her veraciousness in the matter.

"You are welcome to cancel, if you want." Rhett stated, his eyes on the road.

"Good God. You know that I couldn't cancel now. It would break their hearts. Just...don't do that again." She declared firmly.

"You have my word as the upstanding gentleman that I am." His hand mockingly settled over his heart.

"That doesn't mean much, Rhett." She turned her head to look out the window, startled out of her scrutiny of the passing houses by his hand gently taking hers from her lap, before bringing it to his lips.

"Come on. Let's leave any unpleasantness behind and have fun." Scarlett sucked in a breath as he grazed her hand again with his soft mouth before wrapping her fingers around his own. "Yes?" He asked, a playful grin on his face.

She nodded, unexpectedly rendered mute by a simple peck on her hand. If this innocent gesture left her speechless, what did the rest of the night hold for them? She warmed at the thought.

"Where are we going?" She managed to squeeze out the question around the lump in her throat.

Rhett smirked. "My home."

* * *

Rhett's home was in fact a penthouse, not unlike the flat that she visited years before only much _more_. The style was much the same. Clean, modern. The space was more open with a large sweeping staircase that led to a second story. On the overly large dining table in the center of the massive space, was an arrangement of finger foods, a bottle of champagne on ice.

Rhett leaned over her shoulder and whispered with amusement, "Let the seduction begin." He softly kissed the dip between her neck and shoulder before leading her to the table. Scarlett was gradually met with a wave of desire, warmth sweeping through her making it hard to breathe. She didn't want to eat or drink and she was already plenty seduced, thank you very much. She wanted to turn around and grip his hair, pull him down to capture his lips with hers. While she tried to muster up the courage, she allowed him to lead her towards the table. She watched him while he poured two glasses of champagne. If she had been able to see her own face, she would have recognized the predatory nature of her stare.

Rhett noticed.

When he looked up at her to offer the glass, he was momentarily taken back before his eyes leaped brightly and then darkened. She took a deep breath, again trying to rally her courage but he beat her to it. Quickly, he set the bottle down on the table and dragged her body to his, crushing her mouth with his own. Scarlett immediately melted beneath him, not sure how to feel about how quickly and easily she was surrendering and at the same time not giving a damn. She didn't give a damn about anything but his hands on her body as she frantically grasped at him in an effort to show him what she wanted so badly.

He traced her back urgently with his palms, unintentionally gathering her dress at her waist before abruptly hoisting her up. Scarlett eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist as he briskly made his way to the staircase, kneading her bottom with his hands, ruthlessly assaulting her mouth with his. Scarlett lifted herself higher on his torso, revelling in the pressure of his body against her center, lacing her fingers through his hair, matching his intensity. Begging him with her lips to do anything necessary to get her as close to him as possible.

He made his way up the stairs, a slow feat as he continually stopped, unable to drive deep enough into her pliant mouth as he moved. She rolled her body into his, using muscles she hadn't used in years and he pressed her against the railing, breaking the kiss for the first time as he rambled incoherently. "God, I've waited—" She kissed him again, cutting him off as he squeezed her thighs hard, pulling her closer to his body and she moaned so loudly she blushed. He cursed and took her lips again, pushing her harder against the railing as he drove his body closer to hers, leaving her lips to trail hot, wet kisses down her neck, stopping just under her chin. God, yes, she thought. This is what she remembered. What she had wanted.

He gained some measure of control over himself again and pulled back, eager amusement lacing his speech. "There is a good possibility that I just might take you—" to emphasize his point, he drove his hips into hers as he spoke, her head falling back, "—right here on the steps but I'd prefer that we not fall to our deaths tonight, my darling. Unless it's the littlest one. So please—" he ground his teeth as he spoke, Scarlett's lips finding the place just behind his ear, "—behave for just a minute."

He drove his hips into hers again and Scarlett felt the thrill of realization. Rhett wanted her. How exciting was the thought, weaving through her already fevered mind. She considered how out of control and free she felt, imagined that he felt the same way and a new rush of yearning surged through her. She looked up at him, gazing into his darkened eyes as she deliberately rolled her body into his, meeting his hips. She giggled softly when he cursed her, a soft smirk gracing his lips, before kissing her again, only briefly, and taking her up the steps, two at a time.

In an instant, they were at the top of the stairs and Rhett sent them barreling into the nearest wall, capturing her mouth again, and began to untie her fringed belt. He lifted her dress over her head in one swift motion, discarding it on the floor, as she attempted to do the same to his shirt, though she was much clumsier. He assisted her and then they were gloriously skin to skin and he was walking again, pushing his way into a bedroom that she didn't see, was uninterested in.

He laid her gently on the mattress and leaned over her, his soft lips prying hers open, as she reached down between them impatiently and attempted to unbutton his pants. Rhett didn't seem to object, lifting himself off of her, pushing them down his hips effortlessly before lifting her legs and dragging her panties down her thighs, over her feet. He discarded her shoes and lifted her body from the bed, skillfully removed her bra. She was eager, ready for him to press his body into hers again. But he didn't move.

Rhett stared down at her for so long, a hot leaping light in his eyes, that she started to feel self-conscious. She thought to cover herself but before she could he leaned over her again, slowly, his hands cupping the sides of her neck as his thumbs traced her collarbone, sliding slowly down her body, over her breasts—prompting her to arch into his touch and catch her breath—over her stomach, across her hips, before splaying her thighs to gaze at the place where she wanted him most. Scarlett's modesty briefly overrode her desire and she attempted to close her legs, but he wouldn't let her move. Glancing up at her, his eyes still burned but some amusement shone through as well. She bit her lip, trying to push her legs together again, before he knelt before her, his fingers tracing just the inside of her folds. She gasped, watching Rhett's eyes roll back as he closed them. "God, how are you so wet?"

Placing a subdued, sweet kiss against the inside of her thigh just under her knee, he whispered,"So soft…", before trailing his lips gently over her sensitive skin as she writhed under him, begging as he drew closer to her center. Just as his mouth reached that soft space between her thigh and her hip, he slowly urged his fingers between her folds again, steadily pressed into her, forcing a hoarse shout from her throat that didn't sound at all sexy to her ears. Nevertheless, Rhett let out a harsh breath at the sound, against the leg that he was now cradling in his arm, kissing again that soft place just below her thigh, so close to where she preferred his mouth to be, before nipping lightly at her thigh with his teeth. She yelped, delirious with the sheer amount of sensation going on below her waist. He pulled his fingers from her slowly before plunging back in, deeper this time, and she whimpered, "Please…"

"My sweet, I want so badly to make you come but you keep…" He thrust into her again, pulling a breathless moan from her body. "...making those noises. Do you know how hard it is to wait when you do that?"

Then, he was leaning over her, his fingers still buried deep, deep inside of her, moving at a torturously slow pace. His lips brushing over hers briefly as she pushed her hips into his hand impatiently as he trailed wet, searing kisses down her neck and chest before teasing a nipple with his tongue. Scarlett lifted her hips off the bed, grabbing his shoulders and pulling as he nipped and sucked at her breasts until she felt dizzy.

She whispered his name breathlessly as he flicked her nipple with his tongue and a wave of longing moving through her, her walls clenched around his fingers.

He dragged his face up to her neck. "Felt that." He whispered against her skin, tentative amazement in his voice. "You know, you've had this coming to you for years. No one else has made you feel like this, have they? None of them..."

"Please…" she begged, her walls involuntarily quivered again as his unoccupied hand took residence where his tongue had been and he let out a choked, almost amused groan. "Minx..."

Every word, every syllable he spoke sent a roaring flame straight to her center, even if she was only half aware of what he was saying. She was too busy writhing beneath him, his thumb now circling that sensitive bundle of nerves that she had been unable to manipulate on her own so many years before. She couldn't focus on anything else. With unashamed honesty, she gazed into his eyes, his thumb still swirling as his fingers delved farther; a slow, sweet burning inching closer to the surface even as it dove deeper. This was different than she remembered. Before, she had reached and reached until finally grasping, pulling, shattering. Now she was being pulled into the depths of a starless abyss of aching, throbbing flesh, forced deeper into this chasmic wonder until she burst through the bottom. She threaded her fingers into his hair as she tilted her head back, panting as his tender assault continued. She knew that it was coming. If she could just wait. Please...she could wait…

A surge of warmth enveloped her and a slow, steady pulsing started deep in her body where his fingers stroked, hammering through her torso, ripping a soft, wonderous moan from her lips. Yes. _This_. Soft. Swirling. All-enveloping.

He continued to slowly circle her center as she rose up out of the depths before floating above existence again. Only then did he let go, pulling his fingers from her heat as she gripped the sides of his face and languidly kissed him, brushing her tongue over his lips and steadily into his mouth. When she broke the kiss, tossing her head back down onto the mattress in ecstasy, he reached over her and she heard the rustling of a drawer opening. Realizing what he was doing, she covered his hand with her own, assured him that she was protected before urging, pulling his body back over hers. Then, he was slowly pressing, stretching her until every inch of him was buried deep in her heat. She was sinking again and she revelled in it.

Scarlett anticipated the impassioned, almost delirious ramblings of just moments before as they joined, craved how his voice and words made her tremble with expectation. She bit her lip as she watched him entering her, but was disappointed with what she found. He was quiet, restrained. The feeling was indescribable for her but she wanted to know what he felt, to see that strange undefined light in his eyes. He was watching her; a waiting, careful glint in his gaze. She whispered his name, his eyes snapping to hers. She wanted to tell him not to do that. To wipe the restraint from his eyes.

Instead, she pulled on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. When her lips met his, something broke and he pushed forward, crashing into her, forcing all thoughts to flee and there was only his body and her body and that blessed point where they met; spurring them both into an intoxicating, spinning fever of lust and passion and anger and rage and hate and—

"Rhett!" She groaned, as he shifted his position, lifting her knee to press it into the mattress before snapping his hips forward, driving into her again and again. He hovered above her, staring down into her eyes and her body under his, his eyes bright with an undeclared covenant, insinuated oaths as he hoarsely promised, "I would do anything if… anything…" She whimpered, overcome as he thrust forward, ever deeper. Wanting him to say more. Wanting to feel more of him. His pace was frantic, his hand reaching out and gripping her face, gently caressing her cheek, even as he punished her with every thrust, tracing her body with his other hand, squeezing her hips and her breasts mercilessly. "Anything… please…" Then he was falling into her, his hips shuddering as he sighed heavily into her neck before pumping his hips into hers one, two, three more times before every muscle in his body gave way and he fell forward into her welcoming arms.

As they both came down, their breath mingling in an erratic rhythm, Scarlett felt that she should be ashamed but she wasn't. Had no regrets. Rhett lifted his head and flipped his gaze warily to hers, pondered her countenance with guarded astonishment before leaning down and kissing her softly. Scarlett kissed him back, deepening the kiss before rolling him over onto his back and starting all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this weekend is my wedding anniversary AND Father's Day! So it's going to be a busy one for me and my family. So I am giving you all three chapters tonight for this weekend. Why three? 9 is a short chapter and I always intended for it to be posted immediately after 8. There are twelve chapters so I will post 11 on Monday and 12 on Tuesday and we will be done!
> 
> Beware. There is sickeningly fluffy fluff and angst ahead. And we are climbing the hill to the climax of the story as well.
> 
> I also want to point out there is some discussion between our two lovers about religion and philosophy. I, myself, am Christian, but Rhett is not. Nothing said here is a reflection of my own beliefs or a snub on the beliefs of others. I respect everyone's beliefs, even Rhett's, so I wanted to portray them as genuinely as I could. Nothing stated is anymore scandalous than anything that Rhett says in the book.
> 
> Please don't come for me.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

"That is a horrible habit….terrible for you." Scarlett glowered, as Rhett took another pull from the cigar in his hand. Scarlett was tucked into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. They had settled for the moment and she was able to take in the large bedroom, the west facing window wall casting fascinating violet and navy shadows throughout the room as the sun set. Already, they had settled into some semblance of their previous acquaintance, as if it hadn't been ten years since they had last seen each other.

As if they hadn't just shagged each other rotten. Twice.

"Life is either a daring adventure or nothing at all." He muttered as he laced his fingers in her hair, leaning down to gently kiss the top of her head.

"What?" Scarlett questioned, snuggling deeper into his caress.

"It means do what you want or else you aren't living." Rhett took another pull, a smirk on his lips.

Scarlett frowned, playing with the fingers of his other hand as it wandered from her hair to her shoulder. "That doesn't sound right at all. You can't just do _anything_ you want."

"Why not? Who says that you can't do what you wish, when you wish?"

Scarlett looked at him, unconvinced. "Everybody, Rhett."

"And do you care what they think?"

Scarlett relied impatiently. "Are we still talking about cigars?"

"We don't have to be." He murmured, placing a soft kiss on the end of her nose. Just like that, the cigar was on the bedside table and Rhett was wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling his face into the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Rhett!" She giggled, pushing against him.

He pulled back, a joyful grin on his face. "What can I say, my dear? I am an insatiable wretch."

"You are a scoundrel if I ever saw one." She simpered, tracing the shell of his ear, touching the peppered hair that sat just above it. They were both silent for a few moments, both caught up in their own thoughts, before Scarlett spoke again. "Do you really believe that?"

"Hmm?" Rhett mumbled, breathing in her scent and peppering her hair with soft kisses. Scarlett barely seemed to notice the tender affection, it felt so natural.

"What you just said."

"It has been my belief that every man and woman should do as they wish, as any free-thinking, entitled American believes. They only have themselves to answer to, in the end, so why shouldn't they? 'Decide what to be, and go be it' is how the song goes, I believe."

"No one to answer to? That doesn't sound right to me. I don't believe that at all."

"What do you believe, my sweet?" The wispy hairs on the crown of her head moved gently as he spoke.

"A person can't be the judge of their own actions. They would always think that what they are doing is right. Suppose they are wrong. "

"Well, outside of law and order—which is often neither lawful nor orderly—there is social and personal accountability. It is good to surround yourself with quality, upstanding people. So that they can tell you when things are…'terrible for you'." His fingers traced over her shoulder and down her arm, sending shivers up her spine, as he purposely reached over and put out the cigar. Scarlett smirked. "Unfortunately, that is easier said than done, as most people are often untrustworthy and immoral...like us." Scarlett glanced at him incredulously. He ignored her look of displeasure and continued. "Nevertheless, this matter of accountability and connection is why my stance on intimate relationships such as marriage has shifted so dramatically in recent years, as to believe that they may be essential and pragmatic institutions, if entered into with the right person. I used to think it was a useless tenet."

Scarlett replied petulantly, still focused on his earlier slight. "Marriage is a way to tie women down. That's what Ruth always said, anyway." Rhett laughed loudly but Scarlett continued. "I think...I think that may be what Ruth was for me. The person who kept me accountable. And, before that, my mother. I guess my school too but I don't know that I took too much of it to heart. I mean, look at me." Gesturing to herself, in his bed, naked.

"Your school?"

"I graduated from a Catholic school."

"Ah." Rhett grinned suggestively. "Catholic school girl."

"Hush." She rolled her eyes. "You are so nast—"

"It makes more sense now, though." He said, ignoring her comment.

"What makes more sense?"

"That you would question my hedonistic philosophies. No one is more hypocritical about finding pleasure in life than a Catholic. They want it, seek it, attain it and then feel sorry about it later. That's true for any brand of Christian, actually."

Scarlett turned towards him, indignant. "That is the most intolerant thing I've ever heard. What's wrong with being Catholic? And what would you know about—?!"

"Nothing is wrong with being Catholic. Unless you are anything but a Catholic." That only incensed her further, which seemed to delight him. "Smooth your ruffled feathers, my dear. I didn't intend that as an insult. Just stating a fact. Everyone is a hypocrite in one way or another. I'm just pointing out that I've always found it interesting that people who follow the Christian religion, in whatever form, are constantly telling other Christians that they shouldn't enjoy the things that their God created, when said creation was intended for enjoyment."

"That doesn't make any sense. And I don't think that you have a right to judge what a religion believes when you don't know anything about it." Scarlett huffed.

"That's fair. Except I do. I was raised in the Judeo-Christian tradition, just like everyone else in the South, and I've seen enough of it to know that, were I so inclined to believe it and follow it, I would assume the mantle in a much different fashion than most Christians do."

"And how is that?" Scarlett challenged.

"For one thing, I wouldn't feel so damn bad about every little thing that I have done. The central depiction of the Christian religion is absolution through remission. If that's the case, why would I need to continually carry a cross around if that has already been done on my account?"

"I—" Scarlett couldn't think of anything to say. It made sense, what he said, even if it went against everything she had ever been taught. "That makes everything sound all mixed up."

"If it sounds mixed up, it's because it is mixed up. If Christians really believed what their holy book tells them, they would feel the same way as I do. But they don't. Which is why I can't buy into it myself. But then I've never been able to buy into any form of deism. I think eastern religions tend to have the more appealing beliefs. I've always thought the idea of karma here on earth was much more satisfying in terms of retribution than eternal punishment after death."

"Oh, Rhett. You are joking. And you are making fun of me." Scarlett pouted, but some part of her seized up with reverential fear at his words. Fear that God knew what Rhett was saying, what she had just done with him; watching with an anvil in his hand, waiting to drop it on her at any moment.

Rhett laughed loudly. "Darling, I can see the existential terror in your eyes so I will stop. You think what you want. But before I do...what is it, Scarlett? Are you afraid that God is judging you for what you have done? With me, this evening, among other things? Do you think that he is keeping an account of every wrong deed you have done, waiting to drop the hammer?"

Scarlett looked at him, amazed at his uncanny ability to know exactly what she was thinking. "I...suppose. I've done a lot of questionable things in my life. I—" She paused, wondering how he was always able to do this to her. To make her say more than she wants to. "I do feel...afraid sometimes. Of that."

"My sweet, I am probably the wrong person to address this, as I've open-mindedly concluded that there is no grand design, but rather it's just humankind against the big, expansive universe, resisting the odds at every turn." As he looked down at her, his eyes filled with merriment, he noticed the conflict in her eyes and his countenance softened. "If I remember correctly, your scriptures advise that your God, while formidable, is also merciful and forgiving. I am sure that He could see fit to dig up what good deeds you have done. If he is unable to find any, my devious little miscreant, perhaps he can be persuaded to take into consideration your intentions. Sketchy as they may be, I would venture to guess that they have generally been good." His grin was gentle, his eyes kind. When she didn't seem soothed, he asked softly. "You knew Ruth very well, I assume. What do you think she would say, honey?"

Scarlett looked at him, surprised, but pondered the question. She didn't think that Ruth would approve of her sleeping with Rhett, considering Ruth's reaction to Scarlett's situation with Rhett ten years ago. For reasons Scarlett couldn't name, she didn't want to tell him that. As for the rest… "I...I think she would probably think the same thing." Her heart eased slightly at the thought; the thought that Ruth, who had been a woman of faith, may be in heaven now intervening on her behalf. It was the most comforted she had felt since Ruth had passed and Scarlett took a deep, rejuvenating breath.

Rhett's capable hands had slowly inched between the sheets as she spoke, grazing her sides, her hips with his fingers. "Then is there really anything to worry about?"

Her stomach flipped at the feel of his hands on her soft skin. She stared into the face of the man next to her as his strong hands tenderly glided over her flesh, remembering that she had asked herself that very question about him multiple times over the last week, with regard to his intentions. Was he the same man from ten years ago? Did she have anything to worry about? She didn't have an answer yet. Nevertheless, she answered the question twofold, before surrendering to his touch. "Maybe not."

* * *

They did eventually leave the bed but only when Scarlett's stomach refused to be denied sustenance any longer. Rhett was doing something very pleasant with his tongue against the soft stretch of her stomach when it growled viciously. Rhett chuckled as she blushed, insisting that they head downstairs and eat something.

Her dress was still in the hallway, so Rhett gave her a t-shirt to toss over her exposed body. Nevertheless, she wrapped a blanket from the end of his bed around her shoulders before following him downstairs.

There was a delectable array of finger foods on the table and the champagne was still cold even if the ice around it was melted. Rhett sat down in one of the dining chairs, grinned mischievously as he patted his knee. Scarlett giggled and slid onto his lap, her arms slung over his sturdy shoulders. He fed her like a baby until they were both full. It was dark outside now and she glanced at the clock on the wall. A quarter past nine. She hopped up and went to the entryway, grabbing her small purse and ruffling through it for her phone.

"Damn." Scarlett stated, seeing that Melanie had attempted to facetime her over an hour ago. Scarlett had forgotten that she usually tries to facetime Wade on Saturdays. Scarlett always tried to go out of her way to accommodate her calls in some strange attempt at penance.

Rhett, who was clearing the trays from the table, heard her. "Everything okay?"

Scarlett nodded before realizing he couldn't see her from where he was. "Oh, yeah. I just missed a call, that's all."

Just like that, the spell that she had been under from the time that she had entered Rhett's abode was broken, reality taking precedence over the hazy mist of pleasure that she had indulged in for the past few hours. She needed to get home.

She slowly walked back to the kitchen, her eyes still on her phone. She looked up at Rhett and he was already looking at her. His face was a blank canvas as he casually stated, "You need to head home?"

"Uh...yeah." Why had things been so easy only seconds ago and now the air between them was thick with awkward tension?

They headed upstairs and Scarlett grabbed her clothes from the hallway, unable to hide her blush, before heading back into the bedroom. Rhett offered her the shower but she declined, feeling strangely bereft at the thought of using his shower without him. She freshen up a bit, put her hair back in the high ponytail she had been sporting earlier. Rhett had also put on the clothes that he had picked her up in, though they were now wrinkled and unkempt in comparison to what he usually wore.

Rhett entertained her the whole way home, dispelling some of the tension that had taken residence between them as he shuffled through playlists on his phone. He held her hand and stroked her knuckles in that comforting way that she had always made her feel content and cared for.

When they pulled up to her house, he walked her to her door. Gazing at her with a quiet intensity, he pulled her into the shadows of her porch and kissed her with a slow, heavy heat as suffocating as the humid Georgia night. It ended almost as quickly as it began and he pulled away. At the look on her face, his full lips stretched into a smug grin. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early." He backed away, lithely trotting down her porch steps and back to his car. As he pulled away, Scarlett took a deep, settling breath before going into the house.

* * *

It was, indeed, very bright and very early when Rhett arrived the next morning, as he promised. He did bring breakfast though, whispering in her ear around her bed-tumbled hair as she sat down at the dining room table, the kids chattering away as they dug through the bags. "I believe that this is the "morning-after" custom, yes?" She glared at him before grabbing a breakfast sandwich.

With Rhett's help, Scarlett and Wade were able to move everything around very quickly and, even though she had been upset about his presumptive attitude yesterday, she was secretly glad that he forced her hand. Many things that had needed moving were so heavy, Scarlett didn't think she and Wade could have managed on their own.

They finished up late in the morning and were eating an early lunch when Scarlett's phone vibrated in her pocket. She glanced at the screen. Melly.

"Hello?" Scarlett answered around a mouth full of food. Rhett quirked an eyebrow, clearly entertained by her lack of manners. She had to stifle the urge to flip him off.

"Hey, how are y'all doing?!" Melanie stated cheerfully on the other line.

Scarlett chewed and swallowed quickly, covering her mouth as she answered. "Pretty good and you?"

"Oh, busy! Always." Melanie laughed. "You remember when I told you that Beau wanted to do basketball and soccer? Well, we signed him up for both and now we have double the games and double the practices. But he's having a blast." Melanie laughed.

"How is little Emma?" Scarlett asked ritualistically. "Has she started walking yet?"

"She did! Just this week! She is so curious but it keeps things interesting around here." Melanie stated joyfully. "How are things with you?"

Scarlett grunted. "Well, I just finished moving my entire house around so that my new nanny can move in with us." Melanie offered a sympathetic moan before Scarlett continued. "It's chaos around here. Oh, and sorry for missing your call last night. I was…" She glanced at Rhett, who was currently teaching Ella how to cross her eyes. The young girl was giggling too hard to catch on. "Uh, busy. By the time I got your message it was too late to call back and Wade was already in bed, so..."

"Oh that's fine! I actually wasn't calling for Wade, though I would have loved to talk to him. I was calling to let you know that we are making an impromptu visit next weekend and I wanted to see if we could see you all while we are down there," Melanie queried eagerly.

Scarlett answered without a thought. "Oh, yeah, that would be great. Wade and Ella would love to see Beau and we haven't even met Emma yet. When are you available?"

"Would Saturday work for y'all?" Melanie asked, sincerely, just as Rhett, Wade and Ella burst into laughter as Ella stuck a grape in her nose and crossed her eyes, in an effort to out do the silly antics of the two males. Scarlett jumped at the noise and rolled her eyes before getting up from the table. Melanie was giggling on the other line. "It sounds like y'all are having fun."

"Yeah, a blast." Scarlett stated indifferently, standing just outside of the dining room doorway, concentrating again on Melanie's question. Scarlett glanced at Rhett. They hadn't made any plans yet. She didn't even know if they would. She internally slapped herself. Why does that matter? They aren't in a relationship. To prove the point, she answered. "Yeah, next Saturday should be good."

"Great, we can probably get there around noon? We are going to stay with Aunt Pitty while we are in town and I know she will want to make a big brunch. You know how excited she gets when we come to visit."

Scarlett laughed, remembering the erratic spinster all too well. "That's fine with me."

Melanie had noticed that Scarlett answered the phone in the midst of her meal so she ended the call politely. As Scarlett hung up, she watched Rhett entertain her children and remembered the kiss he had given her last night. If she had questioned whether she had any desire to see him again, that kiss had made it very apparent that she did. They hadn't made any future plans and that shouldn't really matter to her. Still, she wondered how to go about bringing up another...rendezvous.

She interrupted the fun. "Wade, that was your Aunt Melly. They are coming to town next weekend! They are going to come over to visit on Saturday."

Wade asked, "Beau too?!"

Scarlett nodded as both children cheered. Wade declared that he was going to show him his new gaming console and all of his new games, which prompted Wade to guide Rhett into the living room, eager to play with the man and soak in all his gaming knowledge. When Wade left the room to grab his spare controller, Scarlett laughed as she said, "I never took you for the gaming type." She said.

"I'm godfather to the son of one of my good friends. When I go visit her, I play with him. He is only a little older than Wade." He made himself comfortable on the couch, grabbing the controller and pulling up the menu on the system.

Scarlett quirked an eyebrow and blurted out before she could stop herself. "Her?" She immediately blushed at the possessiveness in her voice, looking down.

Rhett looked up at her from the tv, a lascivious grin on his face. "Jealous?"

Scarlett, who was thoroughly mortified, scoffed. "You wish…"

Rhett sighed mockingly. "Calm your distressed heart, my dear one. I have eyes for no one but you." He grabbed her hand, kissing her palm, just as she heard Ella bouncing around the corner and Scarlett pulled away from him quickly, giving him an annoyed look.

Ella held out a Barbie doll head in one hand and body in the other. "Mom, can you fix Trisha's head? Penelope pulled her hair because she was mad at her and her head popped off."

Scarlett sighed, glancing at a smirking Rhett. "Sure, baby. Let's go into the kitchen."

After hours of questing and exploring with Wade, Rhett announced that he had to go, stating he wanted to visit with his mother for a little while before heading home. Both children gave him a cheerful good-bye and Ella scolded him for playing with Wade and not playing with her new dolls. "Next time you come over, you have to play with me." She said, pouting.

Rhett tweaked her little nose. "I promise. Next time, we will play Barbie's until you are so bored you will be begging me to stop."

"And color pictures?" Ella asked, excitedly.

"Absolutely."

"Yay!" Ella ran off, content with the promise of future fun.

Scarlett walked with Rhett out onto the porch, arms crossed and unreasonably nervous. "Thanks for your help today."

"I enjoyed it." He stated. "Wade and Ella; they are good kids. Ella is a lot like you, especially when she has a grape sticking out of her nose."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, fighting a grin. "You are impossible. Can't you just give me a compliment without turning it into an insult?"

Rhett smirked. "Alright, how is this for a compliment. I have so thoroughly enjoyed your company this weekend that I would like to see you again." He stepped closer, his knuckles grazing down the side of her arm. "As soon as possible." He was grinning like an idiot but his eyes were dark, intent.

Scarlett sucked in a breath and unconsciously took a step closer to him. "I'm free around lunch time tomorrow." When he looked at her like that, she didn't even care if that seemed overly desperate.

"Are we resorting to lunch meetings now?" He was teasing her but his eyes were kind. He took a step towards her as well, his hand gliding from her arm to her hip.

Scarlett kept her arms tightly wrapped around her chest, a little self-conscious that she might have come across too eager. She decided to try teasing him too and added nonchalantly. "What? Do you think I just have all this free time?"

Rhett kneaded her hip and Scarlett warmed instantly. She grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away, afraid she may do something crazy. She glanced at the door, then at the windows, to make sure her kids didn't see them. Rhett smirked. "What time?"

"I can probably meet you around 1:00…"

"My place?" His eyes danced.

Scarlett nodded and started backwards towards the door, not trusting herself to be too close to him at the moment. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his athletic wear and her hip was tingling where he had touched her. He started to back up too, mirroring her movements, grinning and clearly understanding what she was doing. She blushed. "Alright. Until then." His teeth shone bright in the late afternoon sun as he trotted down the porch, turning towards his mother's new home.

* * *

_Scarlett called a cab and made her way home that night, heartsick and fuming. How could she have trusted him? How could she have allowed herself to...to…?!_

_As soon as she got home, she walked through the front door directly into her room, not bothering to check on Wade or to knock on Carreen's door to see if he had been good that evening. She ripped off the dress, tears of humiliation, fear, anger, hurt streaming down her face. The unfairness of it all._

_She wasn't going to see him again. Of that, she was absolutely certain. There was a feeling of empowerment in that thought but also incredible fear. Without the money Rhett had been giving her, they weren't going to make it. She could get another job but even that wouldn't be enough. And it was hard enough trying to figure out schedules so that Wade had care._

_Carreen was always willing but she was in her junior year of high school and wasn't available during the day. Scarlett couldn't risk her missing any school days, fearful that her competency as Carreen's custodian may be called into question. Which, ultimately, would mean that Carreen could be placed with someone else. This wouldn't bother Scarlett so much if not for the fact that Carreen's social security checks would no longer come to her. They weren't much but they helped. To be sure, Scarlett liked Carreen very much, as she was the most selfless of all of the sisters, the most like her mother, and she was no trouble. Scarlett didn't want her to be taken from her._

_Suellen, on the other hand...well, Sue was completely worthless. She wasn't under Scarlett's care, unfortunately, as she was over 18. But she was a part of their household and contributed nothing. In spite of the fact that she had finished high school, she had refused to take on anything other than a part time job and it was like pulling teeth to get her to help with anything, especially when it came to watching baby Wade."He's your baby. You take care of him," she would usually say._

_Scarlett took a deep breath. There was no way around it. She was going to need to ask Ruth for help._

_It was hard for Scarlett to understand why she hadn't wanted to ask Ruth for help until now. Maybe some stubborn part of herself felt that it wasn't Ruth's responsibility to take on three...four kids. That they could take care of themselves._

_Ruth had always encouraged Scarlett to take care of herself. Had been an example of a woman who had come from the bottom and worked her way to where she was now, without a hand up._

_Scarlett could remember a time when she was young, when she and her sisters had stayed with Ruth while her parents had gone out of town for the weekend, she had climbed a tree at the park and couldn't get down. Ruth had gently but firmly encouraged her, even as Scarlett begged Ruth to come up and get her. "You've got to do it on your own, my lamb. You have to know you can." In retrospect, Scarlett knew that Ruth would have caught her if she had fallen—she hadn't been that high up, even though it had felt like it at the time— but a young Scarlett had been convinced that Ruth either couldn't or wouldn't catch her if she fell and Scarlett had carefully made her way down the tree, a feeling of elation and pride filling her little body when she reached the ground. Scarlett had unerringly trusted the woman's judgement from that day on. Had always looked for ways to show her that she was as independent as Ruth herself was. To see the look of pride and hear the words of praise she received when she succeeded. Ruth always noticed._

_Maybe Scarlett had still been hoping for that. To be able to do it all on her own and then, one day, present it to Ruth like a school paper with a bright red A+ on the front. Going to her was going to feel like failure. But there was no way around it and with the taste of failure on her lips, Scarlett fell into a restless sleep._

_She woke up late the next morning, rushing to get ready for work and get Wade to his overpriced babysitter. On her break, she checked her phone and her stomach flipped when she saw that she had a missed call and a voicemail from Rhett. She huffed, swiped the notification to the side with satisfaction, already deciding that she wasn't going to listen to it. She didn't want to hear what he had to say._

_As she wrapped up her shift, however, her curiosity got the best of her and she pulled out her phone before she could change her mind, punched in her voicemail password. Her heart skipped, hoping..._

You have (1) voice message. 1st voicemail message sent (today) at (8:03am).

"Hello, Scarlett. Forgive the early morning call. This is the only free moment I'll have today. I wanted to call to apologize for my...conduct of last night. I'd had a few too many, I suppose, and was quite swept off my feet by your...charms. If you want to call to cuss me out, I'm happy to hear it but please wait until this evening. I won't be available during the day and I'd hate to miss the opportunity to be the object of your fury. I'll be home at 7:00pm. You can call then, if you like."

_The whole message was succinct, dripping with a nonchalance and sarcasm that made her wonder why he had even bothered to apologize at all. She was convinced that everything was a joke to him; nothing else being quite the knee-slapper that she was. Scarlett stared at the phone in disbelief before unexpectedly bursting into tears that didn't stop until she was in Ruth's living room a half hour later with Ruth's arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter but I felt that this particular part should stand alone. We are at the peak of the rising action now and are about to plummet into the climax, which I imagine will start to reveal itself in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you to Elm for looking this over for me!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Ruth shushed Scarlett, smoothing her hair as she cried. Cried for the harshness of life; for the loss of her mother over a year ago, the loss of her father just a few short months after that. She even cried for Charlie, the man that she had barely known, with whom she had conceived a child before he had met an untimely end. The man she had wronged so badly, marrying him—married him!— just for spite. God, maybe she deserved all of this._

" _Shh, what's wrong with my lamb?" Ruth asked directly, gently._

" _Oh, everything! Just everything, Ruth." Scarlett cried harder._

" _Alright, alright. Shh. Look at me. There you go. Calm down now. Shh." Ruth brushed the tears off of Scarlett's cheeks as she calmed. "That's better." Scarlett sniffled a few more times before Ruth spoke again. "Now, tell your Aunt Ruth what's wrong?"_

_Scarlett looked into Ruth's warm eyes, not knowing where to start. So she started at the beginning and spilled everything. She told her about her father's gambling debt; how he had turned to the tables when her mother passed. She told her about the mortgages her father had taken out on their home. How the life insurance and small savings that he had left behind had covered the debts to casinos and a portion of the money owed back on the house but it wasn't enough. Told her that she had been scrambling to make ends meet._

_Ruth had listened patiently, pondering over everything that Scarlett said, and only spoke when Scarlett stopped briefly, trying to decide if she should say anything about Rhett. Scarlett was relieved when the choice was taken from her. "Do you have a budget or something? Documentation of all of this?" She nodded and at Ruth's instruction, Scarlett quickly ran next door, gathering all the documentation before toting it back to Ruth's, feeling nervous but hopeful. Nervous that Ruth would tell her she had been doing everything completely wrong and she would look like a foolish child; that there was some secret, adult mystery to it all and that there was really nothing to worry about. She felt hopeful because she secretly wished that it was that easy._

_Scarlett was embarrassed as she dropped everything onto the table in front of Ruth, whose eyes widened slightly. Scarlett didn't really keep up with everything on paper, though she was always thinking that she should. She just threw money at what needed it, always making sure that there was enough for food and gas afterwards. There was no rhyme or reason to it. Chaos. Organization was secondary to survival and she had never been taught how to do a formal budget so she had just done the best she could in the stressful months since Pa had passed._

_It took Ruth a good hour to sort out everything, Scarlett watched eagerly as she pulled out an empty ledger from a junk drawer and started writing things down before adding everything up, first the debts and then Scarlett's income. The difference between the two was extreme._

_Ruth sighed, placing her pen on the table. "Well, you are right to be concerned. I'm not going to sugar coat it, Scarlett. You've been forced to grow up quicker than others but you are an adult now. You have a son and you are responsible for Carreen for the next year." She paused, pressing her lips together. "I just don't think that you are going to be able to keep your house. It's going to have to be sold and you can move in with me for the—"_

" _No." Scarlett said resolutely, rising from her chair and pacing across the room._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _No." Scarlett crossed her arms._

_Ruth frowned. "Scarlett, you can't afford—"_

" _I'm not selling my mother's house."_

" _Be reasonable—"_

" _I will not lose anything else, Ruth!" Scarlett rounded on her, the full force of her resolution revealed in her posture, the hard plains of her face, the steely glint of her eyes. "Not while I have breath left in my body. I can't!"_

_Ruth startled as she looked at the young woman in front of her, her face softening with understanding and affection. Scarlett O'Hara was indeed all grown up now, but all Ruth could see was the staunch little toddler that had stolen her heart years before, determined to a fault and never taking no for an answer. Ruth had always wanted to give that child whatever she asked for. "You always were stubborn, my little lamb." Ruth sighed, resigned. "You are going to have to work really hard…"_

" _I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Scarlett's chin squared, uncompromising._

_This drew a smile from Ruth. "Alright, alright. There is no point in arguing with you, pig-headed child. We'll figure it out." Ruth patted the seat. "Now, sit down. We need to work through the rest of this."_

_Scarlett sucked in a breath before nodding and taking her place beside Ruth again._

_Ruth pulled out her laptop and pulled up Scarlett's online banking, and within seconds, she had questions. "Where are these large deposits from? Are they insurance pay-outs?" Ruth pointed to the screen, looking at her expectantly._

_Scarlett blanched. "Well, I did have some money from when Pa died. And...and…"_

_Ruth's eyes hardened a bit, like they had when Scarlett had been young, caught taking a cookie before dinner. Ruth heard the echo of Scarlett's declaration from minutes ago. 'I'm willing to do whatever it takes.' Her blood ran cold. "And?"_

" _Someone has...helped me out." She spoke softly._

_Ruth's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'helped you out'?" Her eyes widened, remembering the rumors going around about one Scarlett's more questionable friends. "Please tell me this has nothing to do with that trash that Cathleen Calvert is involved in."_

_Scarlett's eyes widened, shocking and appalled that Ruth was aware of Cathleen's...activities. "I...I…"_

" _Scarlett O'Hara!" Scarlett sunk deeper into her seat, dejected. "Have you lost your mind?!" Ruth jumped up from her seat, and went on a tirade of epic proportions, with vehement, passionate anger in her voice and posture. "What are you thinking!? You...you are smarter than this! Ellen must be turning in her grave. The kindest most principled woman I have ever known, and her daughter is giving herself away...for money! My God, I can't listen to this. I can't believe this." Ruth shook her head, threw her hands up as she paced a short distance._

_Ruth suddenly stopped, placing her head in her hands. "Why, in God's name, didn't you come to me?" Ruth's voice broke as she looked up at Scarlett, beseeching, her hands stretched out. "I would have helped you, honey. You...you didn't have to go through this alone."_

_Scarlett broke down for the second time that day, flinging herself into Ruth's arms. They both held on to each other for a while and Scarlett indulged in the relief of having someone to hold her. Thank God for the strong arms of a friend, who loves with fierce, selfless possessiveness. For arms stronger than those who are too worn down to carry the load._

_When Ruth spoke again, she pulled Scarlett back and stared into her eyes, demanding complete honesty. "How many of these...men have you been seeing? I've heard that Cathleen has a different one for every day of the week."_

_Scarlett wiped her nose with her sleeve, looking down. "Just...just one." Ruth sucked in a breath but kept her composure. Scarlett knew what she was thinking and she quickly added. "I've never...I...we didn't…" She felt Ruth's arms relax, understanding, and she continued. "He just liked to spend time with me and give me things..."_

_Ruth took a deep breath, taking in Scarlett's distressed face. Scarlett was an adult now but she was clueless. Ruth would need to make sure that she didn't make any more ill-advised decisions, like when she ran off with that boy that she had barely known a few years before. The results, of which, had been a pregnancy that Scarlett was too young for, that Ellen would have never let her terminate or give up, even after the boy passed in a car accident. In that moment, Ruth decided to lay down the law in a way that she had always thought that Ellen and Gerald should have but never did. They had always let Scarlett, and the rest of the girls, run wild. Ruth, who loved the girls like they were her own, had always seen the danger in it. But it hadn't been her place to say._

_She condemned Gerald, for not having thought of all of this as well. Condemned Scarlett's aunts, her family, for leaving her with the full responsibility of everything and everyone after Gerald passed, when she was still half a child herself. It hurt that Scarlett hadn't come to her. Yet, Ruth also recognized that she should have checked on them; should have risked overstepping. So she condemned herself as well. She wouldn't make that mistake again._

_With equal amounts of compassion and resolve, Ruth said, "I'm going to help you and I won't hear of you paying me back either, so don't even bring it up. You'll have to do your part though. It's a lot of work for something you had no control over and it's not fair but it's life. I'll help care for little Wade, too. And Carreen and Sue...but I do have some stipulations."_

_Ruth waited to see if Scarlett would protest. When she didn't, Ruth continued. "You are an adult and you can do what you want. But if you want my help, you are going to break things off with that man and then—I don't care what he offers you or what he says—you are never to talk to him again. You are going to give him back every single thing that he has ever given you, do you hear me? I have no doubt that he was outrageously generous and made you feel very special, like he cared about you. But a man who is willing to pay a woman like that...he has no respect for women. No respect for you. My mama used to have a saying for a man like that: he is a mule in a horse harness. He polishes up real nice but he ain't fooling no one. I could say the same about someone like Cathleen and I'll be damned if I stand by and let Ellen O'Hara's daughter turn out like that, too. So…" Ruth took a deep breath, taking in Scarlett's reaction to her words. "Are we agreed?" Scarlett sniffled before nodding, thinking that wasn't a problem for her at all. She didn't want to see him ever again, after all. It was fine..._

" _When are you supposed to see him again?" Ruth asked._

" _I...he asked me to call him this evening."_

_Ruth nodded. "Good. You are going to tell him you are coming over. Oh, I'm going too, make no mistake. But you aren't going to say a thing about me, do you hear? Men are conceited dolts and if you tell him that your Aunt Ruth said you can't see him anymore he will assume you are leaving the door open and try to pry his way back in later. I'm going to drive you out there but you are going to go on your own to tell him that it's over. You will give him back the gifts that he gave you and that will be that." Ruth nodded her head heavily, resolutely, before turning to walk away._

_So, Scarlett went next door and gathered up all of the clothes, purses, jewelry that Rhett had given her. She gathered it with some satisfaction at the idea of throwing it all back in his face but also some sadness, for every piece was so nice. She knew that it would be some time before she had anything nice again. She texted Rhett, telling him she was coming over._

_Ruth and Scarlett rode in a silence that was only broken by Scarlett's soft directions to Rhett's home. Ruth dropped her off at the front of his building and, since there wasn't a place on the street to park, she advised that she would be back in fifteen minutes. Not a minute later. There was no room for argument, even if Scarlett had wanted to._

_Scarlett looked up at the tall building, remembering the time she had spent with Rhett just the night before and a momentary jolt of longing shot through her chest, even as she squared her shoulders and walked into the reception area._

_She was buzzed up by the receptionist and when she reached Rhett's front door he was already waiting on her, a grin on his face...until he saw the bags in her hands. His face smoothed over. She stopped at the door and when he didn't say anything she placed the bags on the floor in front of him._

" _I...I thought it was best that I bring these things back."_

_There was a brief silence before Rhett said casually. "I'm not surprised. I've always known that our tastes drastically vary."_

" _Yes but…" Scarlett swallowed, unsure of how to proceed. She had never broken things off with someone before and she didn't think he was going to be happy about it. She cautiously proceeded. "Do you know what I mean?"_

" _I do." Rhett stated silently, pausing before laughing without humor. "You know, Scarlett, what's with the dramatics? If you think we should part ways, why go to these lengths?" He gestured to the bags. "A call would have sufficed. I could have had someone collect all of this from you, if you felt it necessary to return it in some ill-conceived form of restitution. Though it might be fair to give it back, as I didn't get much return from my investment." Scarlett's eyes shot to his, surprised and embarrassed. "Scarlett, I'm a busy man. I don't have the time or patience to indulge in the theatrics of a teenage break-up."_

" _I—you mean to say that you don't—" She stopped herself, realizing that she was making a fool out of herself. How did he always manage to turn things around like this? How stupid she had been. Icy fingers of shame inched through her veins._

_Rhett seemed to know what she was going to say and shrugged, grinning maliciously. "It was fun, I guess. But all of this will work no hardship on me, if that was what you were thinking. Surely you didn't think that, my little naive. There are many women in the world. I will easily find comfort somewhere else. And it will probably be a lot less expensive and the investment more...fruitful." When he saw that she was briefly rendered speechless, he laughed at her conceit as he stuffed his fists into his pockets._

_Scarlett felt a twisted rage pulse through her and a feeling of indescribable satisfaction overcame her as she drove deeper into it. A heavy ache was somewhere underneath but it was far away, where she couldn't reach it. When she spoke, her voice shook, her hands trembled. "I—I have nothing else to say to you, you disgusting human being! I hope to God that I am lucky enough to never see your hateful face again!" She turned and began to walk away, his humorless laughter following her down the hallway._

" _Goodbye, Scarlett." He grabbed the bags and carried them into the house as he chuckled, before kicking the door shut._

_As she rode the elevator down to the lobby, she choked on her own angry tears and she wondered why this felt so much like heartbreak..._

_As she got into Ruth's car, she swore to herself that she would forget that Rhett Butler had ever existed._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Elm for looking this over for me!
> 
> Read and Review!

She was five minutes late.

When she got to Rhett's penthouse, he swung the door open before dragging her inside, pressing her into the wall and kissing her soundly. She welcomed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, finding no shame in the way that she had pushed herself indecently into his body, pulled her clothes off hastily as they headed to the couch, knowing they weren't going to make it to the bedroom. She had so little time and needed too much from him to waste any of it.

Afterwards, they dressed and ate a quick lunch that Rhett had ordered to be brought in before they both arrived. Scarlett talked about some issues at work, for which Rhett had great advice to offer. They walked out together, Rhett kissing her chastely before they parted.

And they did the same thing the next day.

And the next.

Every day, as she ascended in the elevator to his penthouse, she considered turning around, getting back in her car and driving far away. And every day, even as she considered the possibility of running away, she'd find herself unbuttoning the top button of her shirt before Rhett even opened the door, ready to explore new ways to delight in him.

Wednesday night, Scarlett was eating the delicious dinner that Lou had whipped up for them earlier in the evening while Wade took a shower and Ella got ready for bed.

Scarlett was feeling extraordinarily good. Her mood jocular in a way that was unusual for her. She complimented Lou on the meal so sincerely that Lou's cheeks colored.

Her phone pinged. It was Rhett. Scarlett grinned.

_Hello, Ms. O'Hara._

Scarlett stifled a giggle, feeling as giddy as a school girl.

_Hey._

_What's going on?_

She took another bite of her meal before he answered.

_Unfortunately, too much. I am afraid I will be unable to make it to our...assignation tomorrow._

Scarlett frowned, dropped her fork on the plate.

_That sucks._

Scarlett picked at her food, disappointment diminishing her appetite.

Scarlett started at the thought, her stomach turning cold. She shouldn't feel this disappointed at the thought of not seeing him.

Her phone pinged again.

_I agree, it does suck. And because I am a monster of selfishness and can't go even a day without seeing you, I wanted to see if you would come to my office and have lunch with me._

_I can assure you that I will act as the perfect gentleman._

She didn't believe him—secretly hoped that she was correct in her thinking—but she couldn't deny that she wanted to see him, even if she shouldn't.

_Ok. What's the address?_

That is how she found herself in a high-rise office building in downtown Atlanta, at lunchtime the following day, checking in with a receptionist named "Peggy" on the floor that housed Butler Holding, Rhett's investment firm.

Rhett walked out into the lobby to meet her, looking his absolute, fucking best in his perfectly tailored business suit. Everything about him was immaculate and irresistible.

Rhett approached her, grasping her hand in his, bending to kiss it before leaning in and whispering, "If you don't stop looking at me like that, I'm not going to be able to keep my promise."

Scarlett blushed but turned to him and grinned, keen to show him that she wouldn't mind that at all.

"Fuck…" he mumbled under his breath, like a man who knew he was in too deep, as he led them to his office.

His office was actually a suite. One room appeared to be a small conference room, connected to a large room with a desk, couches and chairs. He led her into the conference room, where Rhett had a delectable selection laid out for them. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat down before taking his seat on the other side of the table.

As they had at his penthouse, they talked about work, how their days had gone so far. Rhett asked how Wade and Ella were.

"Rhett, I really wish that you hadn't gotten Wade so excited about that stupid game. It's impossible to get him off that system now. Every night is a struggle. And all he can talk about is getting you over to the house again to play with him."

Rhett laughed, leaning over his plate. "I'm happy to play with him anytime...anytime I'm invited, that is." He gave her a pointed look, grinning, remembering his promise not to overstep again. "Of course, I promised Ella that I would devote the next visit to her and her dolls."

Scarlett laughed, wondering if she should have even brought it up. She still wasn't sure if it was a good idea for her kids to get too attached to him and yet they liked him so much that it felt cruel to tell them that he couldn't spend time with them if he wanted to. But, of course, the question was: did he want to? Or was he just indulging them to get to her? He had seemed to like them even before they became a...thing. Rhett seemed aware of the lead-in to an invitation and was possibly trying to give her the option, letting her make the first step as the parent and she appreciated the effort. But she still needed reassurance that he really did want to see her children, and not just her. She didn't want to give him the platform to use them, to treat their feelings as casually as he had treated Scarlett's ten years prior. "Well, if you want to spend an afternoon playing with Ella's dolls and gaming with Wade, I'm not going to stop you."

She stated, giving him just enough of a line that, if he chose to, he could bite. Rhett, in his assertive way, made the rest easy. "I'm available Sunday afternoon...if they don't have any plans."

Scarlett was pleased with his answer and she smiled brightly, showing off her deep dimples, her eyes carefree and soft. "Ok."

Rhett froze at the sight, in a way that was uncharacteristically transparent, and his breath caught.

Abruptly, he rose from his seat, walking around the table to the door. "No goddamn lock." He muttered. When he turned to look at her, his eyes were hot, fixed on her. He shut the door firmly. She jumped.

Stalking towards her, his eyes raked over her like a predator, ready to strike. She instantly warmed, realizing his intention. "Why should that matter?" She whispered.

He ignored her question as he reached her, his large body looming over hers as he took her hand, encouraging her to rise from her seat. "Unless you want my entire staff rushing in here, wondering what is ailing my lovely lunch companion, I suggest—" Rhett lifted her effortlessly, depositing her onto the table, stepping in between her legs. "—you keep quieter than usual." There was humor in his voice, but he wasn't laughing.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Rhett's head was bent, watching his hands as he kneaded the inside of her thighs with his thumbs in a deliciously distracting way. "I thought you said you were going to be a gentleman," she breathlessly teased.

He looked up at her, his eyebrows lifted and a salacious grin on his face. "I am no gentleman."

Her insides fluttered. She half-heartedly protested when he lowered his head again, this time to plant a slow kiss just below her ear. "Rhett...we shouldn't. What if someone—?"

He interrupted, his voice like silk, soft, so low it vibrated in her chest. "You think I care if someone walks in, Scarlett?" He kissed her neck as he gathered her skirt to her waist, brushing his lips over her ear lobe. Her toes curled. "You think that would stop me, if you were close?" She gasped as his lips skimmed over her jaw, her cheek, before settling on hers, sweeping into her mouth. She moaned into him, and he swallowed it up, humming back as if to call attention to the accuracy of his earlier presumption before traveling back to her neck. "You think I would stop?" Continuing to lick and suck and nip at her neck, he grazed his fingers over the elastic of her underwear, just next to her thigh, before vanishing his fingers beneath the fabric, plunging into the warmth of her welcoming body and she bit her lip in an effort to keep from crying out at the rightness of it.

"Never." He assured her, dragging his fingers along her slick walls before sinking into her deeper, in confirmation, rolling his thumb over that sensitive bundle of nerves, inspiring her to arch into his touch, already completely lost to him.

Oh, God, he was good at this. There had never been a time in her life when she had felt so good as when Rhett maneuvered and influenced her body to bend to his will. She gripped his face, pulling him to her fiercely as her lips crashed into his.

Reaching down between them, she unbuckled his belt, slipping her hand past the barrier of his zipper before immediately gripping him firmly, sliding her hand over his length with newly acquired skill. He grunted and she pulled back to see if she had hurt him. If she had, he didn't seem to care.

He plunged forward, capturing her mouth with his as he continued to draw the pleasure from her body as masterfully as he did most things, a pleasant burn curling in her stomach. As he coaxed her to the edge, she pumped her hand over him in a slow erratic rhythm as his tongue slid into her mouth, and all thoughts left her mind until she only heard his voice echoing in her head, "never".

He wouldn't stop. Please, don't stop...She felt a panicked elation as she gasped, peaked, pressing into his generous hand until she started to descend.

In an instant, his hand was gone, quickly exchanged for that part of him she desired most.

She tried and failed to suppress a harsh cry as he thrust into her, his hand carefully covering her mouth, his thumb stroking her opened lips, even as he groaned softly into her shoulder. "Knew it." He breathed, amused. Her cry shifted into a short, breathless laugh.

His hips snapped against hers in a punishing rhythm, sending wave after wave of pleasure to her center. She bit her lip until she tasted blood. When that wasn't enough to silence her, she buried her face into his neck and hoped that it was sufficient to muffle the undeniably hedonistic sounds that she couldn't contain. She was highly aware of their location and the unlocked door. Of the fact that anyone could come in and see them this way. The thought should have mortified her but it only made her cling to him harder, urging him deeper. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him tighter against her and suddenly he shuddered as his body tensed. Pressing his face into the dip between her shoulder and neck, he whispered her name before mumbling softly passionate words that didn't make any sense on the surface but threatened to break her carefully honed control.

She cradled his head, stroked his hair softly as he rested against her, overtaken by a feeling both vibrant and tender. She closed her eyes, breathing in his familiar scent. Her heart ached pleasantly.

When he pulled back, he fixed eager eyes on her, questioning, before gripping her face in a gentle hold, kissing her so softly she could almost think he hadn't touched her at all; his massive hands, more tender than a man of his stature should be capable of, stroked her cheeks and looking at her with something like reverence.

She stared back with a kind of wonder of her own. What lies beyond the impregnable exterior of this man? Who was he, truly? Was he the man who had previously treated her with such casual disdain? Or the man who gazed at her with a deference that could rival even that of the most religiously devout? She wanted to find out. Needed to. Something that had been long ago buried and tucked away in her had already begun to stir. If he was still the uncaring, unfeeling person she had encountered before, she wanted to push it back down, lock it up tight and have nothing more to do with him.

But, if he wasn't...

The moment was broken when she glanced at the clock on the wall opposite of her, becoming aware of their current state: her skirt hiked up to her waist, her underwear shoved to the side and now virtually unwearable, Rhett still settled between her legs. All behind an unlocked door. She glanced back at Rhett, who must have seen the revelation on her face because he was smiling at her with that taunting smile that normally riled her temper. She felt it stir weakly.

"I gotta go." She stated, slightly annoyed as she attempted to pull away from him. He held fast. She looked at him. Tried to free herself again. He held fast, refusing to let go as he began to pepper her face with kisses. She giggled unwillingly.

"Stop." She whined. "I really do have to go. I have been here way too long."

Rhett leaned over her, his forehead touching hers. "And I suppose there is no way to convince you outside of kidnapping." When she only tried to pull away again, he slipped his hands under her thighs and hoisted her into his arms. "So be it." He buried his face in her hair, nipping playful at her neck.

"Rhett! Put me down!" She squealed, slapping his arm. "I'm not kidding. I have so many things to do this afternoon…" She wiggled out of his arms and he finally let her go, slowly dropping her to her feet. She straightened her skirt and blouse before pulling out a compact from her purse, patting her hair back into place. She glanced up at him, who didn't look any worse for wear, save for his hair being slightly ruffled, and glared at him with unconvincing annoyance. She couldn't muster it. She was much too content.

He laughed shortly at the look and went to grab her elbow. "Alright then. I'll walk you out." But she quickly pulled away, shaking her head.

"There is no way that I am going out there with you, so that everyone can stare at us and wonder what we have been doing in here." She said matter of factly.

Rhett laughed loudly, doubling over. "God, I love your candor." He quickly composed himself and leaned in for a chaste peck on her lips. "Tomorrow?" he muttered against her lips.

She nodded slowly, without a thought, as he opened the door for her and bid her adieu. She glanced back at him, leaning in the doorway, a shameless smirk on his face and she couldn't help but grin herself.

As she walked into the lobby, she was still grinning, her mind so occupied she almost missed her. She was walking in as Scarlett was walking out.

"Belle?" Scarlett said, shocked to see her friend and one-time boss in the lobby of her—uh...Rhett's firm.

Belle startled but quickly recovered. "Scarlett? Hey!" She said enthusiastically, reaching in for a hug. As she pulled away, she exclaimed. "How's it going, hon?"

Scarlett tried to mirror her enthusiasm. She wasn't nearly as bubbly as Belle. "Good, how are you?" Scarlett glanced around, remembering where they were. "What are you doing _here_?"

Belle opened her mouth to answer before quickly closing it as her eyes flickered, as if coming to a realization. It was an obvious enough reaction that Scarlett, who was terrible at picking up on these things, noticed. Scarlett looked at her curiously. "I...could ask you the same question, hon."

Scarlett fumbled, waving her hand in the air casually. "Just...work-related stuff."

Belle grinned. "Same here."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes briefly. She knew Belle Watling better than she knew most people and Belle was never one to withhold details. Normally, Scarlett would have let it go. But her "spidey-senses" were going off and that rarely happened. Knowing Belle like she did, she didn't even feel pushy when she urged, "I don't remember you working with any other investors outside of yourself and your silent partner?"

Belle's eye twitched, though her smile didn't falter. "Oh, they're a new, potential investor. I have a meeting today. You know, to discuss our current profitability. Things like that." Scarlett slowly shook her head, not completely convinced and she wasn't sure why. There was no reason for Belle to lie. "So, why are _you_ here?" Belle continued, infusing even more excitement into her tone. "You don't work in this field with your company…" Belle's brow quirked. Why did Scarlett get the feeling that Belle already knew the answer?

"Oh, no. I...have a friend who works here and we were just discussing business...just, in general. Over lunch." Scarlett internally facepalmed, realizing that in an attempt to lie she had only really revealed the actual reason she was here. Sans sex afterwards. God, why was she such a bad liar?

Belle had always been an observant woman. "Uh-huh." A knowing smile on her face. "Well, like I said the other day, I think we _really_ need to get coffee soon. And we can discuss these...business meetings that you are having with your...friend."

Scarlett blushed, replying hastily. "Uh...yeah. I'd love that."

Belle smiled. "As they say, 'have your people call my people' and we will set it up." After another friendly hug, they parted ways.

As Scarlett made her way to the elevators, all she could think about was how embarrassing it was to be caught—by her old boss, of all people!—in the throes of a lunchtime rendezvous. She was so caught up in the thought that she almost forgot her earlier feelings of suspicion.

And she probably would have forgotten them.

But as Scarlett entered the elevators, she looked back at Belle, who was now at reception. As the doors closed, Belle's voice floated back to her over the hum of conversation around her, Scarlett's eyes widening. "Hi Peg, can you let Rhett know I'm here to see him?"

* * *

_It had been just over a month since Scarlett had gone to Ruth and every day she cursed herself for her months of stubborness._

_Ruth, who had always lived alone, had the years of experience with a household budget to teach Scarlett everything that she needed to know about personal finance. She inserted herself into every aspect of their household; watching Wade to save on a babysitter, taking some control of Carreen's school life, insisting that Suellen go to school the following semester. It may have annoyed someone else but it was a relief for Scarlett. It may have been harder to deal with if it weren't for the fact that, at every turn, Ruth was encouraging her to be as independent as possible. "I won't always be here," she would say._

_She encouraged Scarlett to take classes at the local community college, admonishing her that getting an education was essential to her success in life. She advised that she needed to start looking for a more permanent position that could jump start a career, so she started applying._

_Things were looking up._

_Only, she couldn't stop thinking about him._

_Damn him! For making her care when he wasn't fit to wipe the shit from her shoes. For making her want things that she couldn't have. For evoking feelings from her that she now craved but couldn't replicate._

_For those first few weeks, she would lay in her bed at night and fume, diving deeper into an agonizing satisfaction equal to poking at a sore tooth. She despised him._

_She explored her own body, trying desperately to ease the newly awakened hunger that occupied her mind nearly every moment; to prove something to herself. Every night she was unable to elicit the same feeling of completeness that she had found against him. It was maddening and only made her angrier._

_Finally, one night, after crying into her pillow, frustration and something she didn't want to name consuming her, she made a promise to herself._

_No more._

_She wasn't going to think about him anymore. If she did, she would tamp the thought down as far as it would go and bury it with her bitterness._

_It became an easier promise to keep as her life started to change in more positive ways. A month into Ruth's reconstruction of their household, Scarlett got a call from a number she didn't recognize._

" _Hello?" Scarlett answered._

" _Hi!" A bright, enthusiastic voice greeted her. "Is this," there was a pause and a rustle of papers, "Scarlett O'Hara?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Great! My name is Belle Watling. I am a senior partner with The Watling Group. I am calling because I am currently looking to hire an administrative assistant. I was given your name and I'm calling to see if we might be a good fit."_

_Scarlett puzzled. She didn't remember applying for an administrative assistant position and didn't have any idea who could have given her name. Maybe Ruth recommended her? It didn't really matter though, did it? "Oh, great. I am definitely interested." No. It mattered. She couldn't let it go. "You said someone gave you my name?"_

_Belle paused, before continuing in the same animated voice. "Yes. Let's just say...a friend. They asked to remain anonymous if you asked."_

_Scarlett frowned. That was weird. Why would someone anonymously submit her name to a potential employer? It could be Ruth. She was always going on about Scarlett being independent. Maybe she didn't want her to think that she was undermining that by giving her name to a business friend? It was the only explanation Scarlett could think of. "Oh, ok. Um, well do you want me to submit my resume or something?"_

_Belle laughed. "You came very highly recommended so I don't think that is necessary. But you are welcome to bring it with you when we meet to go over the details of the job. Are you available for lunch today?"_

_Scarlett was flabbergasted. "I…" She paused._

_It definitely had to be Ruth, right? She is the only person who knew Scarlett well enough, or cared enough, to give Scarlett such a glowing recommendation. She was a little bewildered and concerned by the speed with which this woman she had never met, who had never met her, wanted to hire her. But...she needed a job. She would mention to Ruth that she was meeting her, so that someone knew where she was going and also to let Ruth know that her colleague came through for her. "Sure! Where do you want to meet?"_

_Scarlett felt underdressed when she met Belle Watling later that day. Belle was a red-headed beauty, whose chatty personality and engaging demeanor made her draw looks everywhere she went. She was tall and curvy and knew how to accent her best features without looking trashy._

_She was also smart as a whip, decisive and productive, immediately falling into a quick rhythm as they sat down at the table, divulging the details of the job. If Scarlett had any doubt that she wasn't completely legit, all doubts were quickly relieved._

_Scarlett was a little overwhelmed and nervous. She had no experience in these areas and she worried that she wouldn't be able to keep up. Her determination to succeed was fierce but that didn't matter if she didn't have a clue what she was doing. Belle must have caught the concerned flicker in her eyes because she gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. I will make available to you every resource you need to succeed."_

_Scarlett smiled and Belle continued. "Now...let's talk about benefits." They went over health insurance, 401Ks, before Belle asked. "Now, what are you looking for, as far as pay goes?" Scarlett quoted a number that was a little higher than what she wanted, as Ruth had advised her to do._

_Belle smirked._

" _Well, here is our starting pay." She slid a sheet of paper over to Scarlett, who glanced at it, her jaw dropping. Belle continued. "I also give my assistant a quarterly bonus." She pointed at the figure on the paper, which was equally ludicrous, in Scarlett's view. Her pay and bonuses would more than cover what she had lost when she stopped seeing Rhett. This seemed a little much for an administrative position, even for someone who didn't know the going rate for an assistant. Belle confirmed the unusual nature of the pay scale. "It's unconventional but my silent partner, who also holds the largest stake in the company and is very invested in it's profitability and success, likes to see the best from our employees and works to encourage top performance."_

_Belle, seeing the look on Scarlett's face, softened her voice, turning more personal. "Listen, you are probably wondering why you are even here and why I want to hire you?" Scarlett nodded, still looking at the figures on the paper. "Well, the person that recommended you told me two things about you that I can relate to. They said you are a widow. Well, I am too. My husband passed a few years ago."_

_Scarlett's eyes widened. Scarlett didn't feel like she had known Charlie well enough to be considered a widow. "I'm sorry."_

" _I'm sorry too. So I know how that is. But the second thing, and the most important—they said you have a little boy. That you had him after your husband died. Well, I've got a boy myself. And I had him after my husband passed too. So, again, I know how that is." Belle gazed at Scarlett sincerely. "People need a hand up sometimes. I needed it and someone was there to give it to me. I want to do the same for you." She took a deep breath, smiling again. "So...are you interested?"_

_Scarlett looked at Belle with big eyes, before a smile stretched across her face. "When do I start?"_

* * *

_**A/N: Shout out to Peggy Marsh...** _


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I compiled a "Scarlett's Teenage Angst" Playlist, dedicated to a small part of this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks to Elm for looking this over for me!
> 
> Read and Review!

[Scarlett's "Teenage Angst" Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7E2WmDrSpZxIaZaK5Tw1YQ?si=0EjCVBWlSjOxfpsRihKzBw)

* * *

Scarlett drove back to her office, all the while trying to piece together the puzzle in her mind.

Was her world really this small? How...crazy that Belle would know Ruth and Rhett. And why did it feel like Belle was hiding something when they were speaking?

Did Rhett know that she knew Belle?

She puzzled over the strange meeting for the rest of the day, distracted to the point that she left work on time, for a change, getting home just as Lou was putting dinner on the table for the kids. Scarlett sat down and ate with them before sending Wade off to finish his homework while she and Ella helped Lou clean up the kitchen. Afterwards, Ella joined her on the porch, sitting in one of the patio chairs while she played with her tablet. Scarlett sat on the porch swing.

A few minutes later, Eleanor joined them from her own porch, as Scarlett had expected she might.

Scarlett was eager to commence with the small talk, hoping that Eleanor might bring up Rhett so that she could casually drop questions that she was sure Eleanor wouldn't have the answers to; nevertheless, Scarlett wanted to try. Even if it meant Eleanor bringing up their "date". But Eleanor fastidiously avoided the subject. Damn her—the woman was too polite for her own good!

Eleanor did end up mentioning Rhett, but not in the way that Scarlett would have assumed. "I spoke with Wade yesterday and he said that Rhett was at your house this past weekend?"

Scarlett's heart skipped. "Umm, yeah. He...he offered to come and help move some things around so that Lou could move in."

Eleanor grinned. "What a kind-hearted young man, to give up his Sunday to help a friend move things around." Scarlett glanced at Eleanor, noticing the brand of affectionate sarcasm in her tone and her breath caught. Scarlett thought to cut in, turn the conversation to Rhett but, just like that, the subject changed. "I've spoken to Lou a few times since she moved in. How are you all settling in?"

"Remarkably well, actually." Scarlett said, with real conviction. "Lou is quiet and competent. It's exactly what I needed. Any inconvenience we've experienced will be worth it, in the end, I think."

Eleanor smiled. "I am so glad that you have found someone to help you out. Oh, and Wade also mentioned that his aunt and uncle are coming in from Chicago to visit. He seemed very excited."

Scarlett smiled warily, always overcome with some anxiety at the thought of seeing Melanie again. "Yes, we are all very excited."

Eleanor, always all knowing, noticed Scarlett's hesitation and said, "I love family. I love having them close by. But...sometimes it's nice when you have your own autonomy too, yes?"

Scarlett huffed a short laugh. "No, it's not that it's just…" Scarlett took a deep breath. "There is...history." Scarlett glanced at Eleanor before looking down.

"Ah, I see." Eleanor folded her hands over the railing. "That can make things very complicated."

"Yes, it can." Scarlett mumbled.

"You know, in my experience, the best way to deal with history?" Eleanor didn't speak for a moment and Scarlett looked at her expectantly. "Let it be just that." Eleanor laughed and Scarlett grinned.

"Sometimes that is easier said than done. " Scarlett said casually.

"Yes, bad blood can be hard to overcome. But, if I may be so bold, the most important lesson I've had to learn in my life is that nothing is more important, or so detrimental, as the relationships we have with those we love. Not pride. Not fear. Not guilt."

Scarlett thought for a moment. She had heard similar thoughts before but she had always felt the objection straining in her throat. She allowed herself to voice it now. "You aren't wrong. But sometimes when people do things to someone else," Scarlett struggled for words, "the trust can't be rebuilt. It's just...gone. I know that you have good intentions when you say that. But...I think even though those words are very pretty, they aren't always true. Some things can't be fixed. Some bridges can't be rebuilt once they are destroyed." In that moment, she felt that she was speaking to more than the situation with Melanie. She was talking about other relationships. Even the tenuous, newly forged ones.

She was speaking of her own moral fabric. Her carefree and optimistic attitude was gone and it wasn't salvageable. Her resolute determination to wrap herself in a steel blanket of hard, callous security.

Eleanor was quiet for so long, Scarlett worried that she had offended her. But when she spoke again, her voice was calm. Quiet. Soft. The sun was setting in the background, casting a shadow over her face. "When I left my husband and when he remarried, I wrapped my heart in a vice. Locked it up tight. I thought that I was protecting myself. My family. But really it lost me...something. Later...down the road." Eleanor hesitated and Scarlett wondered at her confession. But Eleanor continued before Scarlett could ask about it. "I thought that I was doing the best thing for myself. But, the cruelest thing you can do to yourself is refuse to forgive."

Scarlett blurted out. "What if _I_ don't need to forgive. What if it's—" Scarlett stopped speaking, having not recognized that her mouth was moving until it was too late.

Eleanor smiled and seemed to understand. She answered. "The cruelest thing you can do to those you love is to be cruel to yourself."

Scarlett looked at Eleanor, as if it were the first time she was seeing her. How had this woman walked into her world only a few short weeks before and taken up such residence? It was almost like she knew exactly what Scarlett was thinking, what she was going through. As if she had a vested interest in her happiness.

People just didn't _do_ that.

Somehow, Scarlett didn't care. She relished the thought that someone wanted to make her feel better. Someone wanted to comfort her.

When Ella came over wanting to show Eleanor how to play a game on her tablet, Scarlett dismissed herself, telling Ella she had a few more minutes before she needed to come in and take her bath. As she entered the house she realized that she had forgotten to bring up the Belle subject but wasn't bothered. Eleanor was unlikely to know anything.

And the whole thing really wasn't a big deal, right? So what if Rhett knew someone she and Ruth knew. People know people. People work with people everyday.

Coincidences are a common occurrence, right?

Still, something didn't feel quite right, even though Scarlett couldn't put her finger on what it was. With Eleanor's words in her mind, certain things seemed a lot less important at the moment. She decided that she would ask Rhett about it tomorrow.

* * *

She threw herself into her work the following day, undoubtedly driving Tara and everyone else around her crazy. She refused to think about seeing Rhett at lunch until the notification she had set last night went off. She was nervous about seeing him for reasons she didn't understand.

She rode in silence on the way to his home, her stomach in knots. Some part of her was nervous about seeing him, asking him about Belle; some other part of her was anxious to see him. She wanted to touch his face, to place a soft kiss just above the shadow of his well-maintained stubble. Things that were entirely too lover-like for what she had determined he was to her.

There were other desires, too. Make no mistake. Ones that felt more appropriate. She focused on those, warmth pooling in her stomach.

When she arrived, he was waiting for her in the lobby. Her stomach tumbled, and she visibly shuttered. They made their way past security onto the elevator, where Rhett properly greeted her. His lips caressed hers, expectantly and eagerly, and she wondered, though she wasn't convinced that he possessed such sentimentality, if he had met her in the lobby because he couldn't wait the extra five minutes for her to make her way up to his home.

When they reached his floor, he guided her out of the elevator quickly, gripping her hand tightly, without a hint of urgency. But as soon as they entered his abode and were behind a closed and locked door, he was kissing her again, his hands sliding past the hem of her blouse to caress the soft skin of her stomach, his thumb circling her belly button. She pressed her body into his touch as he asked, gently and humorously, "Would you rather eat first? We can't risk you becoming malnourished."

She ignored the quip and answered with a kiss that told him all he needed to know. Nevertheless, he broke the kiss. "Come on. I want you fed and watered, my pet." He laughed as Scarlett pushed him away and slapped his arm for his insolence. She would have been especially offended if not for the foolish grin on his face. She allowed him to lead her to the kitchen.

After some casual conversation, she tried to figure out a subtle way to bring up Belle as she ate a homemade chip from the deli take-out Rhett had delivered before they arrived. It didn't help that Rhett seemed to be keeping the conversation as far as possible from topics that would segue into her question easily.

She lost her patience and, as subtle as a brick through a window, she blurted out. "Do you know Belle Watling?" He swiftly looked up at her, his expression bland. If he was surprised by her question, he didn't show it.

When he didn't answer, she felt slightly annoyed because she got the funny feeling that he was waiting for her to say more, as if to gauge what she knew. As soon as the idea invaded her mind, Scarlett's curiosity quickly shifted to something more suggestive, a suspicion that had been just under the surface from the moment that Belle became so flustered at having seen Scarlett at Rhett's office. Now, Rhett's odd behavior? She felt the color flood her cheeks as she continued shortly. "I saw her at your firm yesterday. I don't know if you know this or not but she was my old boss from years ago."

He passed over her comment and said nonchalantly. "You know Belle? She likes to drop in at the most inopportune times." His tone was bitingly sarcastic, especially at the end. Scarlett didn't miss it.

She pushed. "Are you going to answer the question?" She said haughtily, not liking the turn in the conversation but feeling helpless to stop it.

"Yes."

"What?"

Rhett gathered his plate before standing up. "Yes, I know her."

When he didn't expound further, her stomach sunk infinitesimally. As far as she was concerned, that was all the confirmation she needed. She turned in her chair and watched him walk farther into the kitchen to toss the trash. Though Eleanor's words from the night before still echoed in her mind, they were fading.

She bit back, acid lacing her words. "I find it really strange that you know each other and that neither of you seem to want to talk about it." She stood as well. He was standing several paces off with a look on his face that was uncomfortably familiar.

"Is that so? Please, go on. Your insight into these matters is always so exceptional." His reply was humorless and cold.

So painfully familiar.

In the back of her mind, she was screaming at herself to shut up. By demanding answers from him, she was acknowledging that she felt she deserved them. Which implied way more than she wanted him to know. Way more than she had told him she wanted from him. And yet, she couldn't stop herself.

Scarlett spoke sharply. "Nothing to hide, nothing to fear. If you—"

"And what would I have to hide or fear, Scarlett?" Rhett took a step back, away from her. "You made it clear that you weren't 'looking for a relationship'." Rhett smirked mockingly. "I don't suppose you have changed your mind."

Scarlett balked, stumbled briefly for words before hissing back. "Don't you try to change the subject. And don't confuse my intentions. I don't—"

"Then what business is it of yours how I occupy my time when we aren't together? I'm a free agent, Scarlett. We aren't _exclusive_ , as you no doubt remember, my dear. So I can... _come_ and go as I please." He smiled nastily.

Scarlett blanched. "You mean that you would go from me to—"

"Come on, Scarlett. Don't play the little naive. It doesn't suit you. You tired of me easily enough ten years ago. Don't you know that men tire more easily than women?" Scarlett's renegade heart spasmed, seeing him like this. Again.

She had been a silly, stupid fool. He hadn't changed. He was still the same, hateful, unfeeling man that she had known before. How could she have thought differently? And here he was, back in her life by her own foolish hand; insulting, sardonic, out of reach. He couldn't ever know how he had—how she—

Suddenly, she wanted to cry. To lay down and cry for days. A slight, flimsy hold on her emotions kept her from breaking down in front of him, and she wouldn't do that. Never. She quickly turned and made her way for the door swiping the tears from her face, determined to leave. To never come back.

When she was only several strides from the door, she heard him coming up behind her, light as a cat. He grabbed her arm, turning her swiftly into his arms until she was bent over his trembling arm. "No, Scarlett." His eyes cast over her face, taking in the streaks of tears before lowering his mouth to gather them up on his tongue before slipping between her lips. It was so good every time he did it that she gave in for a moment. A blissful moment. Before she roughly shoved him.

He didn't let go. "No." He said passionately, breaking away from her lips, catching her tears with his thumb as he stroked her cheek. "We aren't doing this again." He lowered his mouth to hers in a soft kiss before whispering against them, "I can't."

This time, when she shoved against him, he let go, his arms falling limply to his sides. "Do you remember what you asked of me when we decided to do...this." She waved her hand. "You asked me to be honest. Well, you need to be too." She took a step closer to him, quoting him, "'I asked you a question and I expect an answer.'" She paused. "How do you know Belle?"

Rhett laughed humorlessly, rubbing his forehead as he muttered. "To be caught in my own trap…" Scarlett furrowed her brow but didn't get the chance to ask him what he meant by that. "Belle and I are very old...friends." He hesitated again. "Business associates."

Scarlett jerked, her eyes going to his face quickly. "Business associates?"

Rhett's fists were balled up tightly. She imagined it wasn't often that he found himself this out of control of a situation. "Yes." Rhett sighed. "That's all. Nothing more."

Scarlett shook her head. "Then why did you—?"

"Darling, please don't question the motives of a mad man. He never has a good answer." Rhett scoffed artlessly. "I'm an ass." She looked into his eyes and they were eager, desperate, honest in a way that she had never seen in him before. He looked over his shoulder at the clock. "I can't get into it just now. Can we talk later?"

She felt that he was being earnest.

But she was afraid.

His cruel words still echoed in her mind. And she couldn't see his sincerity past the shadow of a sardonic grin that was no longer present on his face.

"I—I don't know." His jaw trembled before he set his teeth. "I...just let me...think." And with that, she turned and quickly left.

* * *

She cried into her palms before going back into the office that afternoon. Again, she threw herself into her work.

Then she was back in her car late that evening, heading home. She blared loud, aggressive alternative music that she had been into as a teenager, singing as loud as she could as she sped down the highway.

When Scarlett got home, her kids were already in bed. Lou was in her room. The house was quiet. She went into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge door that said that there was food for her in the microwave. She pulled the plate out of the microwave, wrapped it up and placed it into the fridge before grabbing the bottle of wine on the counter. After pouring a large glass, she headed to the porch.

She had just settled on the porch swing when a car pulled up and parked on the street in front of her house. She started to stand but immediately stopped when she saw who it was.

Belle.

She sashayed up the walkway before making her way up the stairs. Scarlett wasn't able to see her face until she was halfway up the steps and it was obvious that Belle was not happy. She was wearing an unbecoming frown that looked foreign on her beautiful face.

Scarlett took notice and frowned herself.

This had to have something to do with Rhett, though Scarlett was at a loss as to why Belle would be upset with _her._

Belle didn't even greet her.

She stopped a few paces from where Scarlett sat and stated simply but viciously, "Scarlett O'Hara, you are a fool!"

Scarlett recoiled, taken back by her vehemence. If it were any other day, Scarlett wouldn't have taken Belle's approach to heart. Scarlett had always appreciated her assertive manner, even when it was aimed at her. However, even though Scarlett had been told that there was nothing going on between Rhett and Belle, she still felt the echo of jealousy and anger at the thought.

Scarlett rallied herself and greeted her sarcastically, her tone equally biting. "Hello, Belle. Good to see you too."

Belle waved her hand in front of her. "I...I don't have any words for how—"

Scarlett cut in defensively, crossing her arms and jabbed back. "You don't have any words? That's rare."

Belle did not appreciate the attitude and narrowed her eyes. "I honestly didn't think that it was possible for a person to be as dense as you are but—"

Scarlett's jaw dropped at the insult, cutting in again, indignation coloring her tone. "How dare you come to _my_ home without a call or anything and insult—"

"I did call! It's not my fault that you have zero capacity to check—"

"Not all of us have the luxury to drop in _anywhere_ we want on a whim!"

Belle rolled her eyes. "Wow! You are such an insecure—"

" _Ladies."_

The word was uttered so quietly that they almost missed it but so firmly they couldn't ignore it. They both turned to see a house-coat clad Eleanor standing on her own porch, looking every bit the part of a retired elementary school principal.

"Unless your plan is to wake the whole neighborhood, I suggest you both calm down." Her tone was serious but tinged with amusement as well. It helped to diffuse the tension a bit.

Scarlett turned towards Belle and stated superiorly. "You need to leave."

Belle huffed. "I'm not going anywhere until I say what I came to say."

" _Belle."_

There was a warning in the name as it passed over Eleanor's lips but there was also familiarity. Scarlett turned to Eleanor with wide eyes. "You know her?"

Eleanor hesitated before answering. "Of course. Her son is Rhett's godson."

Scarlett's mouth dropped before turning back to Belle. "Is there _anyone_ in my life that you don't know?"

"What?" Belle questioned in frustration.

"You knew Ruth. You know Rhett. You even know his mother! What's the next part of the drama? You murder me and try to take over my life?" Scarlett understood how petty a thing it was to say as it left her mouth but she didn't possess the humility to take it back.

Belle's eyes sparked. "You ungrateful bitch! I can't believe that I ever thought that it was a good idea to help you out all those years ago. God, I should have never listened to—"

"You helped me? I helped _you._ If Ruth had never given you my resume you would still be looking for someone who could put up with—"

Belle started laughing hysterically. "Youstillthink that it was _Ruth_ that gave me your resume? You think I would put up with you if some stranger had given—"

Scarlett stared at Belle wide eyed. "You...you told me that Ruth gave you my—!"

"I lied, Scarlett. God, you are a shit judge of people. Which is why I'm here."

"Why _are_ you here?" Scarlett asked, impatiently.

"Because I am tired of all this bullshit. I am here to clear the air, since no one else has the balls to do it."

Eleanor interrupted again, more firmly this time. "Belle."

"No! I am not doing this anymore." Belle rubbed her forehead. "Ten years. You idiots have been doing this for ten fucking years." Belle sighed and there was silence. Scarlett didn't have anything else to say at the moment.

Scarlett took everything in and one question stuck out in her mind. "Ruth… it wasn't Ruth…?"

Belle looked up at Scarlett, taking in her demeanor. Belle's features softened. "No, you silly woman. I don't know Ruth! Yes, I know. You don't have to remind me. I remember that I led you to believe that. But it's because he would have killed me if I told you. He will still probably kill me when he finds out I'm here."

"Which is why you should stop now and leave." Eleanor gently suggested.

Scarlett passed over Eleanor's warning and softly questioned. "He?" Scarlett waited for an answer, unmoving.

Belle looked up at the ceiling, obviously vexed, before questioning, "Scarlett, did you never consider why your salary was so high when you worked with me? Why would you receive "bonuses" every quarter when you are only an administrative assistant? Did you really think that your job with me was just _that_ good?"

Scarlett looked at Belle incredulously, understanding immediately. Many things were becoming clear. "Rhett?"

"Of course it was Rhett!" Belle said with affectionate exasperation. Belle's temper had cooled and she was coming back to herself now. "I mean, I guess you aren't prophetic or all-knowing so there was really no real way for you to know that. At least not for sure. But good God, Scarlett, I thought you would have figured it all out by now."

"That Rhett helped me get the job with you years ago?"

Belle laughed shortly. "No." Belle extended a hand out, as if Scarlett could physically grasp the truth of her words, as if she could collect it from her hand. "That Rhett Butler is head over heels for you."

Scarlett recoiled.

Shaking her head slowly, Scarlett took a small step back. "No. I think you are mistaken. Rhett made it very clear that he wasn't interested in more than—" Scarlett paused, glanced at Eleanor, remembering she was there. She blushed as she turned back towards Belle. "Maybe he helped me get a job but Rhett doesn't care anything about me. Maybe he felt guilty and—"

Belle gasped, speaking as if to herself. "Oh my God. Rhett Butler, you idiot." Scarlett looked at her, confused.

Belle looked at Eleanor, who was still looking at her unsurely but didn't advise her not to speak again. "Let me tell you a little story, Scarlett."

Belle sat on one of the porch chairs and Scarlett mindlessly sat across from her, hanging on every word without blinking. "Rhett and I have been friends for years and years. I've never seen him get worked up over a woman. But about ten years ago, I got a call from a very drunk, very heart-broken Rhett Butler. Telling me that he had met a girl. That he had all but declared his love for her that very night. That he had thought she cared about him but it turned out that she only cared about his money." Belle quirked her eyebrow. "Apparently, she was a "sugar baby". That threw me. I had always thought that typically older men indulged in those types of relationships." Belle shrugged. "Regardless, he spoiled her. Tried to woo her and thought that it had worked. But, according to him, she had rejected him and told him she never wanted to see him again."

Belle rolled her eyes, remembering. "Of course, after some further digging—it's so much easier to get information out of him when he is drunk—I quickly realized that Rhett had made a lot of assumptions and that his 'profession of love' hadn't been so loving. I told him he needed to call her. Apologize. So we ended the call with the promise that he would call her the next day and fix things."

Belle sighed, looking at her hands as she fiddled with her sleeve. "I assumed that things didn't go well when he disappeared for close to a month and I couldn't reach him. Next thing I know, he is calling me for a business meeting, telling me that he had the name of a girl that I needed to contact to offer her a job. He handed me a single sheet of paper, with benefits and a salary that he had drawn up and he told me it didn't matter what she did but she was going to get paid what was on that paper. He made me promise that she wasn't to know that he was the one who recommended her. I figured it was the girl from a month ago and I refused at first. I didn't want to hire this girl who, however justified she may have been, had hurt Rhett so much." Belle smiled briefly. "But then Rhett told me that she was a widow and that she had a son, just like me. And...well, my heart just broke for her. So I decided to keep her close. Teach her all that I knew. Help her really be as successful as she could be."

"Why didn't he want me to know?" Scarlett asked breathlessly. Scarlett wasn't completely convinced and it was even harder to wrap her mind around the notion that he wouldn't want her to know how he felt or the kind thing that he did for her.

"Rhett is a risk taker in every aspect of his life. But he doesn't risk his heart." Eleanor spoke and Scarlett jumped, turning her head towards her. She had almost forgotten she was there. "That's why some of us have to risk it for him every now and then." Eleanor smirked. Looking between the two women, Scarlett noticed the subtle conspiratorial look that passed between them.

Scarlett looked between them a few more times, drawing her eyebrows together, before her gaze landed on Eleanor suspiciously. "What do you mean 'some of us have to risk it for him'?"

Eleanor's demeanor was sheepish but unrepentant. "When my favorite son offered to buy me a house and I was given enlightening information about one of the homes on the market that my Rhett was unaware of—I saw it as an...opportunity."

Scarlett's jaw dropped.

"I told you I want grandchildren, Scarlett." Eleanor joked and Scarlett's cheeks pinked. Eleanor became more serious. "But more than that, I didn't want my son to be alone anymore. Not when there was someone out there for him."

"How did you know about Ruth's house?"

"I suggested the real estate agent to you, hon." Belle interjected. "Well, she is a really good agent. I suggest her to all of my friends." Belle looked at Eleanor and laughed. "Eleanor put two and two together when I casually mentioned that one of the homes was next door to an old friend of Rhett's."

"So the cookies and—the dinner…" Scarlett was baffled but she would be lying if she wasn't also hurt. She had come to trust Eleanor in the short time she had known her. But so many things made sense. The interest Eleanor had taken in her. The convenient visits on the porch. The dinner invitation and Rhett's surprise appearance when they went to her house for dinner. The divulging of Rhett's past and character.

It all seemed so obvious now. Which made Scarlett feel...stupid. And, as usual, when she felt ignorant she became angry. She cut her eyes toward the two women.

Eleanor recognized the anger and betrayal in the look. "My dear, those weren't the only reasons I did those things. I really did know you mother and your aunts, as it turns out. I really do care about you, about what happens to you and your children. Regardless of what happens between you and Rhett."

Scarlett scoffed, standing from her seat. This was all too much to take in and she wanted to be alone. "I'm going inside. I've heard all I need to hear."

Scarlett left the two concerned women on the porch, slamming her front door with a sharp bang.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, this was fun! 
> 
> Again, thank you, thank you, thank you Elm for all your help. You have all my respect as one of the best writers in this fandom and I am so glad I had someone I trusted to look over this for me. 
> 
> We are at the end! Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc. Hope you enjoy the conclusion!

Scarlett spent a restless night tossing and turning. 

Before bed, she had stared at her phone. Thought about calling Rhett. But she was too afraid. She wasn’t ready for that conversation just yet. 

She would think about that tomorrow.

Instead, she thought of the two women that she had left on the porch that evening.

Belle, who Scarlett had thought was a friend, had been lying to her for years. As had Eleanor, who had inserted herself into Scarlett’s life just as effectively as her son had. 

Scarlett had always had a hard time working out her own feelings. She wasn’t what you would call introspective. No amount of Ted Talks or therapy sessions could really change her intrinsically, though maybe all of those things had some influence that she didn’t recognize. 

She didn’t know how she should feel about everything. Should she feel offended? Angry? Hurt?

She didn’t feel any of those things. 

With regard to Belle and Eleanor, she felt a little betrayed. But she could already feel that fading. It felt insignificant next to the possibilities that they presented.

Scarlett couldn’t help but think about what Belle had revealed to her, in spite of her determination to save it for another day.

Of course, Belle was wrong. 

Rhett had made it abundantly clear that he didn’t want anything serious from her; ten years ago and in their most recent past. He was attracted to her. She was a conquest. That was all. Just because he had done a very nice, very selfless thing for her didn’t mean anything except that somewhere under the surface he had a heart that wasn’t completely black. He was a multi-millionaire. It wasn’t a great sacrifice for him to have paid her exceptionally well for years. It didn’t have to be some Darcy-level gesture of love. 

Perhaps that would make it easier to accept. If it had been some ill-conceived form of kindness or guilt, she could snub him now. Walk away with her dignity intact. Sure, he had helped her at first but she hadn’t needed that. She had made it on her own. She didn’t need him or anyone else.

But, if there was any chance that Belle was right—what did that mean for her? How did that make her feel? 

A sharp feeling of loss was the first thing she recognized but she halted that thought quickly, not wanting to examine why that would be.

The morning came too soon and Scarlett crawled out of a very tumbled bed as soon as the sun peeked over the horizon.

Melanie and Ashley were coming today. 

Scarlett groaned. That was just what she needed to add to the stress of everything else going on. The anxiety of a visit with Melanie. 

A reminder of yet another thing that she got wrong in her life.

As she often did when she was stressed, she threw herself into work of some kind. She worked on her laptop all morning, drinking a carafe of coffee in the process. She straightened her house to perfection, ordering Wade and Ella to do the same to their rooms. Lou was off this Saturday or else Scarlett might have enlisted her help as well.

She glanced at her phone more times than she cared to admit. Wondering if she should call... Wondering why  _ he  _ hadn’t called. 

Scarlett had just finished preparing lunch for the kids when a soft knock at the door sent the house into hysterics. Wade and Ella jumped around like mad people as Scarlett answered the door. 

Melanie Wilkes was a petite, tiny woman who had a kind smile and eyes that were always earnest. Her shoulder-length brown hair hung in a curtain around her simple face, parted perfectly in the middle of her widow's peak. Melanie had a chunk of a toddler with wavy blonde hair, pudgy cheeks and grey eyes hefted onto her hip, a gigantic bow in her fine, frizzy hair. The baby looked just like Ashley. 

Ashley was still as classically handsome as he had been when she had loved him. Though, as often happened with men who are heartbreakingly beautiful when they are young, his boyish features had faded and all the charm and beauty that Scarlett had found in his soft, hazy eyes and dreamy smile had faded with it. His hair, once golden blonde, was now a dull light brown. Nearly matching his cardigan. He had a pair of dark-rimmed spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose. He looked every bit the part of a college professor. 

Scarlett reached towards Melanie, hugging her around the toddler in her arms, whose lips puckered as Scarlett leaned towards them. Melanie shushed the baby as she cried out and clung closer to her mother, laying her head on Melanie’s shoulder. Melanie colored. “Oh, I’m sorry, Scarlett. She is getting to that stage now where she is afraid of everyone but Ashley, Beau and me.”

“It’s alright, Melly. Ella was like that for a while, too.” Scarlett replied generously, remembering when Ella would cry if anyone tried to take her from Ruth except Scarlett. "I'm sure Beau is a big help. Do you like your new sister?" Scarlett addressed the boy by Ashley's side. Beau was already bursting into the house, making his way towards his cousin, but turned to Scarlett and hugged her around her waist while he hastily nodded his agreement.

Melanie continued as Scarlett led her into the house. “It’s so strange. Beau was never like—Wade Hamilton! You’ve grown a foot since the last time I saw you!” Melanie bent towards the boy to hug him and they began chattering away, Ella breaking in to hug Melly as well.

The children immediately grabbed Melly's free hand, hauling her away excitedly into the living room to check out Wade’s new gaming system, leaving Ashley with the diaper bag and Scarlett with Ashley.

Ashley raised a crooked smile to her that was so familiar that her stomach flipped. “Hey, Scarlett.”

Scarlett grinned, happy to see him but uncomfortable as well, as was the usual with the two of them these days. Ashley was one of her oldest friends but, especially today, their past hung over her like a cloud. “Hey, Ashley. How are things?”

“I can’t complain.” He said, placing the bag in one of the cubbies in Scarlett’s foyer. He adjusted his glasses. “How are things with you?”

Scarlett forced herself to keep her smile in place. “Great.” She said unconvincingly. Thank God for Beau, who came running into the entryway insisting that Ashley come and see Wade’s “super cool” game collection. Ashley left with him without hesitation. Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief and joined everyone in the living room. 

They all watched the kids play. Emma warmed up to Ella quickly, who seemed to love playing with the toddler. Beau and Wade had their eyes glued to the television.

Melanie laughed affectionately at the picture that Emma and Ella presented and Scarlett couldn’t help but acknowledge, “Emma is nearly your size, Melly.” 

Scarlett immediately realized that the comment may have been highly inappropriate but Melanie quailed her fears when she laughed. “She is a chunk, isn’t she? When she was born, the doctors were concerned for months because she was underweight. I tried to breastfeed but we had to supplement a lot because she just wasn’t getting what she needed. But as soon as we weaned her, she plumped right up.” Scarlett watched the baby toddle over to Ella, hand her a play cup before turning precariously to find something else to pick up. 

Scarlett turned away from the baby, changing the subject. For some reason she had conjured an unwanted image of another baby, one that didn’t exist. With dark curls, pudgy little legs and bright blue eyes. Eleanor’s desire for grandchildren was resonating in a different way now that Scarlett understood why she had mentioned it in the first place. “So, what brings The Wilkes’ to Atlanta? We don’t usually get to see you outside of holidays.”

Melanie and Ashley shared a look before Melanie turned to Scarlett with a smile on her face. “Well, as you know, I finished up my residency. So, we’ve been thinking about the future. We decided to try to make the move back to Atlanta. We miss being close to our family.” Melanie glanced at Wade and Beau side by side, smiling fondly. “Ashley did a virtual interview with Emory University a few weeks ago. And,” Melanie gripped Ashley’s hand as she continued, “Ashley had a second interview yesterday. We think that they are going to hire him.”

Scarlett sat frozen on the couch. 

She was very happy to hear this news. Especially since Ruth passed, Scarlett would love to have...family around. Wade and Ella would love to see Beau and Emma regularly. This was great news. 

So why did part of her cringe at the thought?

Melanie continued. “I’ve already talked to a few representatives and recruiters from Children’s Healthcare of Atlanta and they are looking for Pediatric Specialists in my field.”

“That’s really great news.” She said. She tried to draw as much enthusiasm into the comment as possible. Melanie smiled at her, oblivious to Scarlett’s internal struggle. Ashley, however, picked up on her restraint and gave her an odd look. Scarlett looked down at her fidgeting hands before announcing that she was going to go straighten up the kitchen.

She had covered the kid’s half-eaten lunches and had just put them in the fridge when Ashley walked in. 

“Hey.” He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“Hey.” Scarlett said, all enthusiasm gone from her voice. She didn’t feel the need to hide her feelings from Ashley. 

“So...is there something wrong?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Nope. Not at all.” She pulled a clean rag from a drawer before shutting it firmly. 

“Scarlett, I think I know you well enough to know that you aren’t particularly happy about us moving back to Atlanta.” He shrugged nervously, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. “I got to be honest, though, I don’t understand why.”

Scarlett slammed the rag onto the kitchen island. “How can you—!” She stopped herself, aware of the other ears in the house, and continued in a softer tone. “How can you ask me that, knowing what I know?”

Ashley shook his head. “What do you mean?” 

Scarlett scoffed. “What do I mean...you know very well what I mean.” Surely, he was playing dumb. This wasn’t a topic that had come up between the two of them in a long time. They had gone on for years as if nothing had happened. But...not today. 

Scarlett couldn’t do it today. 

She was so very tired of all the deception in her life. She needed some clarity, for once. The kind of honesty that she had found in her relationship with Ruth. The kind that had gone out of life with her.

Ashley seemed completely clueless. “Scarlett, I can’t read your mind. You are going to have to be more clear.”

Some part of her rejoiced that he was asking her for the uncomplicated truth in her current world of complexity. Ashley had always had a quiet integrity about him. It had been one of the reasons that she had loved him so much. One of the reasons that he was one of the few people in the world who could come close to deserving the woman in the other room. 

Still, Scarlett looked at him disbelieving, remembering why they had never understood each other. He couldn’t be this oblivious. “I am talking about...our past. That’s what. I…” Scarlett stopped, trying to put into words what was going on in her mind. “I feel like I’m living in a world of...uncertainty right now. Everything I’ve known feels like a lie. Ruth passed and then other things have happened over the past few days and I just don’t—” Tears filled her eyes and she wanted to scream. “If you both move back here, I’ll have to look at Melanie every day and know. Just  _ know. _ That we could have been friends. Maybe even best friends.” Scarlett sniffed. “If I didn’t have to lie to her everyday.” Scarlett wiped her nose with her sleeve. “I don’t want that.” Scarlett kept her eyes down, her hands placed on either side of the countertop. When Ashley didn’t speak for a moment, she looked up at him. He was looking at her, dumbfounded. “Do you want that, Ashley? Do you want to look at me and look at your wife every day and remember that you have been lying to her for years?”

Ashley just stood there. He didn’t speak. Scarlett turned away from him, leaning against the island, placing her head in her hands. She heard him slowly approaching and she allowed him to pull her hands from her face. Bending down, he met her eyes and spoke to her in a voice so soft it was nearly a whisper. “Scarlett, I haven’t been lying to Melanie.” He pressed his lips together briefly, breathing deeply, before continuing. “I told her about what happened between the two of us years ago.” 

Scarlett’s flinched, jerking her hands out of his. She stared at him incredulously.

“W-what?” She whispered. 

Ashley stepped back, his hand going to the back of his neck again, apparently a new nervous tick for him. “I said, I told her about it years ago.”

Scarlett stood before him in shock. Years ago. He told Melanie about their tryst  _ years  _ ago. 

Melanie knew. 

Scarlett gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, concerned that he may have told her the whole truth. The fact that Scarlett had shown up at Ashley’s home in the middle of the night, had confessed her love to him, had begged him to stop the wedding and to marry her instead. She had kissed him, pouring every ounce of herself into it and...he hadn’t resisted. Moments later, she had joyfully found herself crushed between Ashley and his mattress, welcoming him with open arms as he indulged in all that she was willing to give. 

Of course, it hadn’t changed his mind though. 

“Did...did you tell her—?”

He waved his hand, closing his eyes. “I told her only what was necessary to keep from lying to her anymore. She didn’t want or need to hear all of the details."

“I-I can’t believe that. She knows...” Scarlett had been speaking, as if too herself. She shook her head in disbelief. 

Scarlett looked at Ashley’s distressed face and asked, “If she knows, then why would she want anything to do with—” Concern was etched on her face. “Does she hate me now? She probably just talks to me and tries to be nice to me because of Wade...” Tears spilled from her lashes again at the terrible thought.

“You know that isn’t Melly’s way.” Ashley huffed an unamused laugh. “I’m not saying that she was happy about it or that it was easy for her. It definitely caused a strain in our marriage for a time. But, ultimately, I think it strengthened our relationship. She trusts me in a way she didn’t before and I adore her for the amazing woman she is in a way that I couldn’t have if I hadn’t seen her forgive me so completely.” Ashley's eyes shone with the intensity of his feeling and Scarlett was pleased to find that she didn’t feel even a hint of jealousy, outside of an impersonal kind that envied the devotion itself.

Scarlett could hear the muffled voices in the living room. Melanie’s encouraging voice stood out over the chatter of children. Scarlett swallowed. “How...how did you find the courage to talk to her?” 

“I love her.” Ashley shrugged. “I figured...you don’t lie to the people you love. So I couldn’t lie anymore.”

You don't lie to the people you love.

Scarlett felt something click in her mind, something fell into place. 

It seemed like a really simple truth so why did it feel like an epiphany?

She looked up at Ashley, a feeling of gratitude washing over her as she realized that this unnecessary burden that she had carried could be laid to rest. She quickly gripped his shoulders, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her, too, holding her close like a brother would. She pulled back and planted a little kiss on his cheek. “You don’t know what you just did for me, Ashley.” 

Ashley’s eyebrows went up, seeming to realize that this was something that had bothered her for a while. “Scarlett, I had no idea. I would have told you much sooner if I thought that it would...help.”  _ Oh, Ashley,  _ Scarlett thought with affectionate exasperation. His inability to understand her needs was just another reminder that they would have never worked out. 

Scarlett smiled, her chest light. “It does. It really does, Ashley.” 

They left the kitchen and joined the rest of the family in the living room. Scarlett sat next to Melanie. When she looked at Scarlett and smiled, Scarlett smiled back brightly, without hesitation, and was more than happy to talk to Melanie for the next few hours about absolutely nothing of importance.

They left just before dinner time, just as Lou was walking in the door. Scarlett hugged Melanie tightly, an embrace that was returned with equal fervor. Scarlett invited them over tomorrow as well, an invitation that was eagerly accepted, before bidding them adieu.

As Scarlett closed the door on her best friend and her high-school sweetheart, Scarlett felt hope. For the first time in so very long.

There could be closure and healing. Even years later, deep pain and heartache could be put to rest with a little honesty. 

_ You don’t lie to those you love. _

She wanted to see Rhett. 

She pulled her phone from her pocket. running upstairs to change her clothes. 

_ I'll be there in 20. _

She sent the text as she pulled off her t-shirt. By the time she had picked out and put on a nicer blouse, he had text her back. Her heart sped up when her phone went off.

_ I'll be waiting. _

  
  
  


Scarlett couldn’t help but feel the parallels of this present day meeting with Rhett and their final meeting ten years before. 

Scarlett told Lou that she had to go out and left the kids with her, telling her that she may not be back until much later. 

She drove to the high-rise, checked in with security and boarded the elevator. 

When she got off, he was there, standing in the doorway, waiting for her. 

But this time she didn’t have bags full of stuff to give back to him. She didn’t want to say good-bye at all. 

His demeanor made it apparent that he wasn’t convinced of that.

He was freshly barbered, showered and shaved, his hair still damp. He seemed to be sober but his eyes were blood-shot and his face was puffy from drink. He was wearing dress pants and a white button up, no tie, his shirt unbuttoned to the top of his chest. 

His eyes were still as earnest as they had been yesterday afternoon.

Scarlett wanted to run to him and kiss the concern from his face. But that would undoubtedly lead to much more enjoyable activities that would distract from what she was here for.

_ You don’t lie to those you love. _

She stopped a few paces from him and his fists immediately clenched at his sides. 

She asked, “Can I come in?”

He visibly relaxed. “Of course.” His deep voice was hoarse, probably from drink. “Can I get you anything, Ms. O’Hara?” He asked casually.

She turned and faced him once inside the room. “Do you have any liquor?” She asked with some humor.

Rhett laughed lightly, gesturing for her to follow him to a study off the living area with a fully stocked bar in the corner of the room. He poured them each a shot, which he downed with practiced skill before pouring another to hold onto. Scarlett sipped, struggling not to make a face. She should have asked for wine. 

“I heard that you were paid a late night visit.” He said, leading her to a love seat in the middle of the room. He sat across from her in a large chair. “My apologies. Belle is…”

“I know Belle very well. She’s insane.” She blurted out. There was no venom in the statement, just amiable honesty. Rhett laughed and shook his head in agreement. She hesitated before asking. “Did you talk to Eleanor or—?”

Rhett shook his head, taking a sip from his drink. “Yes. Belle tried to call me but...I’m not feeling particularly inclined to speak with her at the moment.” He lifted his eyes to hers and she understood that he might not feel inclined to speak with her for a long time. 

How strange it felt to be able to read his expressions. It was almost like talking to a stranger.

“Eleanor told you about the house?”

Rhett leaned back, laughing. He stretched out his long legs, tossing his heavy arm over the back of the chair, resting his drink on the back of the cushion. “Yeah. She is a devious woman. I had to have gotten it from somewhere, I guess.”

God, he was such a beautiful man, sitting there in a pose of confidence, the juxtaposition of his pregnable eyes. She felt even less dominant in his presence when he presented a disposition of complete, unguarded defenselessness. She knew that she could ask him anything in these next moments and he would be unequivocally honest with her. Years ago, that might have made her feel triumphant and powerful. Now it made her feel humbled. Scarlett was anxiously aware that she could take full advantage of him right now and she had no desire to. 

She finally had the whip and all she wanted to do was give it back. 

She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her, leaning forward again. “Wait.” He said, a touch of urgency in his voice. “Let me speak first. If that’s ok with you?” He quirked his eyebrow, a slight grin on his face, and she was glad to see that the Rhett that she knew was still in there somewhere.

_ You don’t lie to those you love. _

She nodded hesitantly.

Rhett took a deep breath. “Scarlett, my mother told me everything that Belle told you last night. I know you question whether it’s true.” He looked at her for confirmation and she nodded again. 

_ You don’t lie to those you love. _

He looked into his glass, settled between his hands. “Well, I can assure you,” he looked back up, “that it’s all true.”

Scarlett’s breath caught but she didn’t speak. Didn’t have breath to speak. 

Rhett continued, his voice low and passionate. “When I met you, all those years ago. I knew why you were at that business party. I had seen many a respectable businessman used and broken by their beloved ‘sugar baby’. But I wanted to get to know you. It’s those eyes, I suppose.” He grinned and Scarlett cursed herself for blushing. “It didn’t take me very long to realize that we were alike, you and I. I could see that we were made for each other.” He frowned. “But there was always the obstacle of that label. You were my sugar baby. I was giving you money so that you would stick around. If I made a declaration, would you lie and say you cared to keep my pocketbook close? Would you use my love against me, only to leave me like so many of the other saps I’d known? I was too proud and much too in love with you to risk either.” She shuttered at his declaration, her eyes bright. “So, I tried to draw you out.” 

His eyes were hot with memory and he leaned closer to her. “And that night, when you let me—you were so—” He closed his eyes, as if to restrain himself, before opening them again. “I hoped—I hoped so much that I mustered up enough courage to ask you. But I knew immediately that I had been mistaken. Your response proved to me that love was the furthest thing from your mind.”

Scarlett couldn’t stay silent any longer. “No, you were wrong. Terribly wrong. I...I didn’t know exactly how I felt but I did feel something. I-I remember wishing that I didn’t need your money so that I could see you and-and touch you without feeling...obligated. But I thought, well, I thought that you wanted to see me because it was...uncomplicated. I didn’t want to complicate—” She paused at the look on his face, all breath leaving her body. Rhett’s eyes hadn’t left her as she spoke, her words stoking the fire in them. Her stomach flipped viciously. “And then you said so many nasty things that I thought you were mad because things had gotten messy and so…” She trailed off when he slowly stood from his place in the chair, stalking over to the loveseat. She eyed him warily. His eyes never left her.

His voice was vibrant and deep; she trembled. “After you left that day, when you purged me from your life and left what remained on my doorstep, I got good and drunk for days after, before taking an emergency leave of absence from my firm and catching a flight to Europe. There I stayed locked up in a friend’s Paris flat for weeks, drinking and trying to forget you.” He sunk into the cushion next to her, so close that she could feel his breath as he spoke. “When I realized how impossible a task that proved to be, I started allowing myself to think about you again. And I realized that you would still need money. For your baby. For your family. I knew that you could find a way. You are so strong. So competent. But I didn’t want you to struggle. Laugh if you like, but I wanted to take care of you. But I couldn’t do it in an obvious way. I didn’t know if you would let me and I couldn’t chance the temptation of having you close enough to interact with on a regular basis. That’s when I came up with the idea to hire you through Belle’s company.”

He downed the second drink, setting the glass down.“Your memory faded. Or, more likely, I became numb to the pain of not being near you. I got used to seeing you in everything I did, everywhere I went. Belle would occasionally bring you up but I always silenced her. It hurt too much to hear about you when I couldn't have you.” Rhett gripped her hand. “When I saw you that day for the first time in years, when you were standing on your front porch, I understood how Icarus fell.” Rhett smirked, bending to kiss her hand. “I couldn’t resist you a second time. I was determined not to fuck it up this time. Though, I fear, I may have in spite of my efforts.”

“Oh, Rhett.” Scarlett breathed, looking down at their joined hands. He was silent, his unspoken question hovering between them. Before she could answer it, she needed to hear it...

“Do you really love me, Rhett? Even after all these years?” She asked, even though the answer was so clear.   
  


Rhett took a deep breath before answering. “Desperately.” 

Her heart sputtered and she managed a bright, resplendent smile. One that caught Rhett’s breath.

_ You don’t lie to those you love. _

“I love you, too. I think I always have.”

  
  


That night Rhett made such soft, slow love to her that she felt that she would die of love. Every brush of skin, every gentle sigh was a confession of their newly discovered unity. He drew the pleasure from her body and then took his own, his love pouring like liquid over her flesh, her bones, melting away all reservation. The years apart were nothing. He was that young, handsome man she had first known and she was young and carefree and in love. 

When it was over, the love shone on her face, lit up the room and Rhett basked in the glow.

  
  


Scarlett lay in Rhett’s arms late into the night, knowing that she needed to leave. But a melancholy had fallen over her and she couldn’t help but feel the loss of years. She gazed in his eyes as he stroked her hair softly. “We’ve lost so much time.” She whispered, a tear tracing down her cheek. 

“We haven’t lost anything. We’ve gained everything.” He pulled her into his arms and she nestled into his warm, broad chest. “At least I have.” He whispered into her hair. They laid there for a while and just as Rhett’s breath became even with the beginnings of sleep, Scarlett sat up.

Rhett started before kissing her shoulder. “What is it?”

“What now?” She asked softly.

“What do you mean?” He asked gently.

“Well…” The feeling of loss was fresh; it planted a garden of questions in her mind. She had lost many people in her life, without getting to fully enjoy their presence in her life. The questions she had felt urgent. Like they needed quick answers. She landed on one, immediately regretting her impetuosity in asking when Rhett laughed loudly. “Do you want babies?” 

“This is why I love you so much. You are absurdly practical. No doubt you are outlining a new five year plan in your mind as we speak.” He grinned. “Yes, I would like _ babies _ . One day. If you want them.”

Scarlett huffed even as she warmed at his declaration, turning to lay on her back, the covers tucked under her arms. “It’s not that ridiculous a question. I am not getting any younger and neither are you. Which, by the way, how old are you?”

“Forty-three.” He chuckled. Scarlett gasped. “Too ancient for you, my dear?”

Scarlett rolled her eyes. “No, it’s not old at all it’s just...if we had a child in five years, I would be thirty-six. Thirty-six! Wade would be out of the house. Ella would be in middle school. I’d be starting over! And you would be in your sixties by the time we got all these children out of the house.” She was already working the numbers in her mind.

Rhett sat up, gripping her cheeks, amusement and absolute delight radiating from his face. “My sweetly pragmatic Scarlett, I don’t care how old I am or what I do in this life. If it’s with you, I will be content. Frankly, I’m very glad you feel the need to plan a life with me in it.” He grinned rakishly. “And if you insist that we start moving these plans of yours forward, I have no objections to getting started immediately.” He crawled over her body and she embraced him readily, before another question lept to the front of her mind and she broke away.

“But where will we live?”

Rhett laughed before taking her lips with his again, and she quickly realized that he was right. 

It all mattered very little if they were finally together.

The next morning, Scarlett sat on her front porch, waiting for Rhett to arrive. He had brought her home late the night before, even though she had been loath to say goodbye. It wasn’t until Rhett reminded her that they had plans for today that she had let him go. But only after he had promised her that he would be back first thing in the morning. She didn’t care if it came across as clingy. She had lost too many people and she didn’t want to lose any more time with him, knowing how quickly time could slip away without a thought. Anyway, he seemed to relish her eager desire to be close to him.

Melanie and Ashley would be by later, too. She was excited to introduce Rhett to them.

Breathing a contented sigh, she thought of Ruth. 

This morning felt like a gift. She thought of how perfect it would be if Ruth were still here. 

But Scarlett was learning that she wasn’t gone. 

Not really. 

Were it not for Ruth, she would have never known courage and strength. Resilience. Forgiveness. Without those things, she wouldn’t have what she had woken up to this morning. 

A heart full of love. 

She smiled into the breeze, before hearing the creaking of her neighbor’s screen door. Eleanor stepped out onto her own porch, looking at Scarlett expectantly. Was she welcome?

Scarlett smiled. 

Eleanor sat at the railing of her own porch and both women enjoyed the uncomplicated silence of the Georgia morning. 

FIN


End file.
